


Сине-гранатовый — хит сезона

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Argentina National Team, Attempted Sexual Assault, Brazil National Team, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, FC Barcelona, Fights, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Mainly Barcelona and Real Madrid Players, Minor Character Death, Multi, Neymessi, Prison Sex, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Harassment, Spanish National Team, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Неймар не ожидал, что станет свидетелем убийства в первый же день.





	1. Неймар делает выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orange is the new Blaugrana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513816) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



Неймар не думает, что станет свидетелем убийства в первый же день.  
  
— Что ты видел? — спрашивает его охранник уже после случившегося. «Гвардиола», написано на его бейджике («Но ты можешь звать меня Пеп, — говорил ему охранник. — Пеп, — повторял он, до странного тепло улыбаясь, несмотря на то, что в тот момент держал Неймара за воротник»). И когда Неймар не отвечает, улыбка охранника меркнет. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы все было хорошо… — говорит он, цокая языком. — Будь умницей.  
  
Неймару стоит опасаться этого человека.  
  
Их окружают другие охранники, выражения их лиц жуткие, а руки они держат на поблескивающих черных дубинках, пристегнутых к поясам их форменных брюк. Фигуры перекрывают свет, льющийся из коридора, отчего крошечная камера Неймара тонет в темноте, пока Пеп давит предплечьем ему на горло.  
  
Неймару стоит ответить ему.  
  
Но сейчас так тихо…  
  
Слишком тихо.  
  
Должно быть слышно голоса из коридора — других охранников, заключенных, сидящих в камерах. Но кругом мертвая тишина, будто все здание тюрьмы затаилось в ожидании слов Неймара.  
  
Поэтому Неймар думает, что это конец, думает об этом, пока охранник не перекрывает ему воздух, сдавливая горло, и больше Неймар думать не может. Он слабо дергается, задевая охранника, перед глазами пляшут золотые мушки. И когда Пеп наконец его отпускает, Неймар валится на грязный пол, кашляя, задыхаясь и ловя губами воздух, с трудом заполняющий легкие.  
  
— Что ты видел? — снова спрашивает Пеп. — Скажи мне, кто это сделал? — приказывает он, присаживаясь на корточки перед лежащим Неймаром, который пытается выровнять дыхание. Пеп протягивает руку и поправляет его воротник, после чего вытирает пальцы о его тюремную робу. — Помоги  _мне_ , и я помогу  _тебе_.  
  
Неймар моргает, глядя ему в лицо.  
  
Он мог бы рассказать Пепу, что случилось. Сказать охранникам, как он нервно ждал в камере, стоял, вцепившись руками в ледяную решетку и низко опустив голову, ждал того, что в итоге произошло. Он мог рассказать им о трех мужчинах, которые проходили мимо его камеры, о совершенно безобидных с виду мужчинах, что-то обсуждающих шепотом.  
  
Он мог бы признаться Пепу, что один из мужчин оглянулся на него и рассмеялся, оглядел худощавое тело Неймара и облизнул губы. Мог сказать охранникам, что он шагнул ближе к камере и присвистнул, отчего Неймара передернуло от отвращения.  
  
А потом Неймар мог бы рассказать Пепу, что случилось дальше.  
  
Что двое мужчин позади свистнувшего обменялись взглядами. Что один непонятно откуда вынул блеснувший в полумраке нож и передал другому.  
  
А потом тот мужчина шагнул к свистнувшему, который все еще стоял возле камеры Неймара, схватил его за волосы и резким движением перерезал ему горло.  
  
Он мог рассказать об этом, потому что четко помнил каждую деталь.  
  
Помнил, как нож блестел в слабом свете верхних ламп, как струйка крови взметнулась в воздух… как мужчина перед камерой давился, оседая на пол, и хватался за держащего его убийцу, как булькала кровь в ране, как закатывались его глаза, когда жизнь с каждой секундой покидала его тело…  
  
Это было быстро.  
  
Быстрее, чем Неймар мог подумать.  
  
Когда все кончилось, тело рухнуло на пол. Кровь была везде, так много крови, что она походила на бутафорскую, капая с решетки и растекаясь по полу. Неймар посмотрел себе под ноги и быстро шагнул назад, чтобы лужа не коснулась его ботинок. Подняв голову, он уставился на невысокого, скромного мужчину, который только совершил эту кровавую мерзость.  
  
Убийца был невысоким… это было первое, на что Неймар обратил внимание.  
  
Маленьким настолько, что едва доставал Неймару до плеча. Худой, но не тощий, с мускулистыми руками, выглядывающими из-под коротких рукавов — одна была покрыта яркими заметными татуировками. Его волосы были темными, шелковистыми на вид, зачесанными назад так, будто он следит за прической, и это шло ему. Кожа мужчины была светлой, гладкой, как фарфор и такой же белой.  
  
Кроме разве что кровавых капель на его лице.  
  
Он с любопытством взглянул на Неймара, через плечо протянув нож обратно лысому мужчине за его спиной. И затем он спросил у Неймара то же, что и Пеп пытался вытрясти из него сейчас. «Что ты видел?». Его голос был низким и хриплым, и Неймар придвинулся ближе к решетке, чтобы четче его расслышать.  
  
Было в нем что-то  _такое_.  
  
Неймар моргнул и облизнул губу. Во рту было сухо, и Неймару понадобилась целая минута, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он не чувствовал страха, печали или боли от того, чему только что стал свидетелем, хоть и смотрел с опаской на кровь, подбирающуюся к его ногам. Нет, он ничего не чувствовал. Бросив взгляд на тело, он снова взглянул в лицо мужчине перед решеткой.  
  
— Ни-чего, — прошептал Неймар, наконец делая выбор, но слова застряли в горле, и ему пришлось повторить еще раз. — Я ничего не видел.  
  
Мужчина приподнял бровь и улыбнулся так безмятежно, будто они разговаривали о погоде. Шагнув назад от человека, которого он только что зарезал, он прислонился к стене, будто ждал чего-то.  
  
Неймар сначала не понял, чего он ждет, а через секунду увидел копошащихся в коридоре охранников, потом они закричали, раздался топот десятков ног, заорала сирена, разрывающая громкоговоритель. Мужчину впечатали лицом в стену, дотошно обыскали на предмет оружия, но ничего не нашли.  
  
Неймар продолжал смотреть, гадая, куда успел деваться лысый мужчина, забравший нож. Происходящее со стороны напоминало фильм.  
  
Появившаяся медсестра проверила пульс лежащего на полу мужчины, но в этом уже точно не было смысла. Он умер, потому что мгновенно истек кровью. Но казалось, что всем на это наплевать, один охранник даже выругался трехэтажным, когда вступил в лужу крови начищенным ботинком.  
  
Убийцу увели прочь. Он не сопротивлялся,  _вообще_ не сопротивлялся, когда его скрутили. Ушел он молча, но его глаза горели, а на лбу расцвел лиловый синяк оттого, что его приложили носом об стену.  
  
Когда его уводили, он подмигнул Неймару, ну или вроде бы подмигнул, по крайней мере, это было похоже.  
  
Да, Неймар прекрасно помнил каждую деталь.  
  
Именно поэтому Неймар сейчас таращится на Пепа, а охранники молчаливыми тенями маячат за его спиной.  
  
— Ничего, — повторяет он, пожимая плечами. — Я ничего не видел. — Его лицо бесстрастно, и сдаваться он не собирается.  
  
Выражение лица Пепа будто разглаживается, отчего позвоночник Неймара продирает ознобом до самого верха.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Пеп, вздыхая и поднимаясь на ноги. — Если ты так хочешь… — бормочет он, махнув рукой в сторону Неймара. Видимо, это знак, потому что остальные охранники кидаются к нему с дубинками наперевес.  
  
Неймару остается только свернуться на полу, потому что удары сыплются один за другим.  
Это не первый раз, когда его избивают, и точно не последний. Но это вовсе не значит, что ему не больно — Неймар скребет ногтями по полу, отчаянно желая увернуться и сбежать, пока дубинки охаживают его спину и ноги.  
  
— Ничего, я ничего не видел! — повторяет он снова и снова, так громко, как может, но потом затыкается, поскуливая — один удар приходится прямо на его затылок.  
  
Он не сразу понимает, что пол под ним трясется.  
  
Неймар открывает глаза, задыхаясь от полученного удара в живот, и пытается понять, что происходит. За лавиной ударов он слышит, что люди кричат.  
  
— Произвол! Полицейский произвол!  
  
Пол дрожит, потому что заключенные грохочут по решеткам своих камер и топают ногами.  
  
— Ебаные свиньи! — и прочая грязная неразборчивая ругань смешивается с воплями протеста. — Начальника тюрьмы сюда! Начальника тюрьмы! — скандируют заключенные в один голос.  
  
Пеп матерится.  
  
— Достаточно, — шипит он, и охранники немедленно покидают камеру. — Это еще не конец, — говорит Пеп, возвышаясь на Неймаром и глядя на него сверху вниз. Не получив ответа, он быстрым шагом выходит из камеры и с грохотом закрывает решетку.  
  
— Заткнитесь! — орет он, шагая по коридору, яростно стуча дубинкой по решеткам. Его встречают глумливые выкрики и брань.  
  
Неймар почти не ощущает, что его тело буквально кричит от боли. Он с трудом поднимает руку и осторожно касается губ. Он их не чувствует, рот будто онемел, но на пальцах остаются следы крови.  
  
— Мило, — сипит он, а все вокруг вдруг начинает куда-то плыть.  
  
Это его последняя мысль перед тем как мир становится черным.


	2. G-O-O-D & C-R-A-Z-Y

Когда Неймар просыпается, поперек его многострадальной груди сидит незнакомый мужчина и треплет его по щеке.  
  
— Вставай-вставай, — напевает мужчина писклявым детским голосом. — Пора вставать и начинать день. — Рука на щеке касается все мягче, и похлопывание становится больше похожим на ласковое поглаживание, и Неймар тут же распахивает глаза. — Мы дали тебе чуть-чуть поспать, но сейчас пора вставать!  
  
Это должно пиздец как напугать Неймара, но по факту все совсем иначе.  
  
Мужчина без рубашки и покрыт татуировками. Слова  _G-O-O-D & C-R-A-Z-Y_, окруженные бесчисленными завитками и узорами, черными чернилами выведены на его груди, рисунки спускаются по рукам, покрывая почти каждый дюйм его кожи, за исключением лица. Мужчина ухмыляется. Его глаза скрыты солнечными очками в оправе леопардовой расцветки, что смотрится странно, ведь они сейчас не на улице.  
  
— Когда они сказали, что это был ты, я не поверил, — ликующе произносит мужчина, холодными руками хлопая Неймара по щекам. — Только посмотри на себя! Ты вырос! — он продолжает теребить его за щеки, потягивая и отпуская кожу. Потом он приоткрывает безвольному Неймару рот и нажимает подушечками пальцев на клыки. — У тебя все еще остались твои вампирские зубы! — восхищенно говорит он. А потом щелкает его по носу с громким «Би-ип!».  
  
Прошло много лет, но Неймар узнал бы этого парня из тысячи.  
  
— Привет, Дани, — говорит он, щурясь на свет и пытаясь разглядеть чернильные римские цифры на груди перед собой. Неймар почти ничего не видит, проходит целая минута, прежде чем он понимает, что у него опух один глаз.  
  
— Бля-я, мужик… — стонет он. — Ты можешь встать? — когда его кузен подчиняется и поднимается на ноги, Неймар неуверенно ощупывает ребра, не совсем уверенный в том, что они остались целыми. — Рад тебя видеть.  
  
Дани усаживается на пол, по-турецки скрестив ноги, и смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты здесь всего сутки и уже нажил врагов. — Дани неодобрительно щелкает языком. — Ты не слишком умен, малыш. — Сложив ладони вместе, он устраивает на них подбородок, продолжая внимательно созерцать Неймара. Он даже не делает попыток помочь ему встать. — Да если бы ты был умным, то тебя бы сюда не засунули.  
  
У Неймара на языке вертится колкая фраза о том, что Дани тоже  _здесь_ , и в таком случае это красноречиво говорит о его интеллекте.  
  
Но он ничего не произносит вслух.  
  
Потому что этот мужчина — тот, кого его семья называет Чокнутый Кузен Дани — человек, которым тетушки пугают его маленьких кузенов, когда они плохо себя ведут.  
  
Да и к тому же последнее, что хочет Неймар — это выводить из себя кого-то, кто однажды бананом пришил человека за расистские высказывания.  
  
Он сглатывает слюну. Дани выжидающе таращится на него. Неймару наконец удается наполовину усесться и прислониться к стене. Он решает сосредоточиться на словах Дани о врагах.  
  
— Я не стукач, Дани, — решительно отрезает он. — И ты знаешь это. Я не был им с детства, и сейчас стучать не буду.  
  
Прищурившись, он оглядывает комнату и с удивлением замечает группу рассредоточившихся заключенных, наблюдающих за ним. Они из компании Дани. Один, парень с симпатичным лицом, растянулся на кровати, скрестив ноги. Другой сидит на верхней койке и глядит вниз. Третий прислонился к стене возле двери, а двое других, выглядящих как гора мышц, перекрывают дверной проем.  
  
Неймар не знает никого, кроме кузена. Не то чтобы он ожидал другого — он тут вообще никого не знает.  
  
Дани не отвечает, просто сидит в глубокой задумчивости, подперев подбородок, а его глаза по-прежнему спрятаны за очками. Наконец он кивает.  
  
— Не-а, ты не умный… — говорит он, широко улыбаясь. — Или умный. Потому что ты выбрал сторону, да? — Дани оглядывается на мужчину у стены. — А ты что думаешь,  _Мар-се-ло-о-о-о-о?_  — он по-дебильному растягивает имя. — Он сделал правильный выбор?  
  
Марсело, высокий мужчина с черной повязкой на голове, удерживающей его буйное афро, скрещивает руки на груди и бросает взгляд на Дани — будто ему не понравилось, как тот произнес его имя. Неймар неуверен, но ему кажется, что в команде Дани этот Марсело второй.  
  
— Правильную сторону он выбрал, — уверенно говорит Марсело, наклоняя голову. — Если бы он перешел дорогу Месси, то уже был бы мертв.  
  
Двое мужчин у двери согласно гудят в один голос.  
  
— Месси? — спрашивает Неймар, вытягивая ноги. — Кто это? — Облизнув губу, он чувствует привкус крови на языке и понимает, что губа разбита. Морщась, он проглатывает металлические на вкус капли.  
  
Дани смеется и снимает очки. Его зрачки просто огромные.  
  
— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, — говорит он, ухмыляясь и вскидывая вверх руки. — Мы все в курсе, что это Месси убил Игуаина. У него есть, кому делать грязную работу, но это дело было личным. Так что он провернул все сам. — Он прикусывает дужку очков и оставляет их болтаться прямо так, во рту. — Все это знают. Ты. Я. Даже охрана и гребаный Гвардиола знают, — бормочет он, обсасывая пластиковую дужку. — Они могут это доказать. Смекаешь?  
  
— Можешь считать, что ты сделал Месси одолжение, раз держал рот закрытым, — бросает Неймару Марсело. Он улыбается, демонстрируя белоснежные ровные зубы. — Иметь Месси в своего рода «должниках»… ну, это хорошая вещь. Даст твоей тощей заднице крошечную порцию власти. Даже без нас. — Марсело кивает Неймару. — Так что да, ты принял правильное решение.  
  
Дани урчит, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но потом надевает очки и с размаху шлепает себя по бедрам, очевидно, передумав.  
  
— Ну-с, поглядим. Они держат Месси в одиночке, пока пытаются дотумкать, как привязать это к нему. Но без оружия и без «тебя», им придется скоро его выпустить, — выпаливает Дани, вскакивая с пола.  
  
Неймар смотрит на него и почти что воочию видит, как под смуглой кожей Дани бурлит энергия. Его кузен постоянно в движении — нервный, дерганый, неспособный сидеть на месте больше секунды.  
  
— Запишут это как несчастный случай, они так всегда делают, чтобы не выглядеть кретинами, которые неспособны нормально делать свою работу, — добавляет Дани. Он вытирает грязь со своих штанов, будто это сделает их чище, и громко хлопает в ладоши. — Никто здесь особо не заостряет внимание на смертях. И Игуаин никому не нравился, за исключением Итальянцев, но их перевели сто лет назад.  
  
Неймар не знает, что на это ответить, но один из мужчин возле двери выразительно кашляет.  
  
— Что насчет… — медленно начинает он, руками изображая круги вокруг глаз. Неймар сначала заторможено думает, что он имеет в виду очки, но это слишком тупо.  
  
Дани щелкает пальцами.  
  
— Хм-м-м, да, ты прав… один охранник, да? Мартино? — Он смотрит на Марсело, ожидая подтверждения, и получает в ответ кивок. — Но Мартино обычно не переходил дорогу Месси, так что… ладно, париться не о чем.  
  
Неймар моргает и чувствует, что над глазами начинает болезненно тянуть.  
  
Или у него уже болела голова после встречи с дубинками?..  
  
В любом случае сейчас она разболелась сильнее.  
  
— Игуаин перешел дорогу Месси? — громко спрашивает Неймар, вспоминая выражение лица Игуаина, когда его тело покидала жизнь.  
  
Оно не было довольным.  
  
Дани чешет затылок.  
  
— Это нас не касалось, — признается он. — Но он был тем еще кретином. Все время гадил Месси и его компании. — Дани глядит в потолок. — Сначала они были друзьями. Но Игуаин быстро потерял благосклонность Месси. Что-то из-за дел с Немцами вроде бы? Или с Чилийцами, это был второй косяк?.. — он пожимает плечами. — Немцев тут больше нет, но не думаю, что Месси это понравилось…  
  
— Было три косяка, — добавляет Марсело. — Если честно, я удивлен, что Месси ждал так долго с решением этого вопроса. Наверное, он добрее, чем мы думаем.  
  
Неймар закусывает губу — как вообще может быть что-то доброе в убийстве? Он задается вопросом, значит ли это то, что Марсело убивал людей и за меньшие провинности.  
  
— Так что не зли Месси, — мягко говорит Марсело, пытаясь сгладить нервозность, у него выходит с блеском — все смеются.  
  
Дани только серьезно кивает.  
  
— Закрыли тему, — подытоживает он. — Давай, покажу тебе тут все. Познакомлю кое с кем. Ох, это будет в как старые добрые! — Он терпеливо ждет, пока Неймар поднимется на ноги, а пальцы Дани постоянно подергиваются от нетерпения. — Ты должен рассказать, как там дела дома. Про крошку Даниэль, Викторию, Джоану и Дину, — говорит он, после каждого имени щелкая пальцами.  
  
Неймар цепляется за раковину, чтобы подтянуться.  
  
К счастью, она прикручена к стене и не двигается, так что Неймар прижимается к ней и медленно поднимается на ноги. Наконец он стоит на ногах, все еще схватившись за раковину, пытаясь удержаться. Перед глазами все плавает, а желудок скручивает тошнотой, но Неймару становится легче после нескольких вдохов.  
  
— Конечно, Дани, — соглашается он, затаив дыхание. — Как хочешь.  
  
Дани целую минуту смотрит на него, а потом хохочет.  
  
— Рафа, — окликает он мужчину на кровати Неймара. Тот изящно поднимается и послушно идет к ним.  
  
Неймар слабо щурится, недоумевая, что же происходит, но Рафа молча перекидывает его руку через свое плечо и помогает перенести вес.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Неймар, получив в ответ лишь кивок.  
  
Дани снова хлопает в ладоши.  
  
— Идем? — спрашивает он, и не дожидаясь ответа, выходит из камеры, напевая под нос какую-то старую песню и по-идиотски прихлопывая после каждого слова. Мужчина с верхней койки спускается и идет за ним, двое других выходят следующими.  
  
Марсело кивает в сторону дверного проема и ждет.  
  
Через несколько секунд Неймар вытягивается в полный рост и с помощью Рафы начинает не спеша двигаться к выходу из камеры. Когда Марсело идет вслед за ним, шагая в одинаковом темпе, Неймару признается сам себе, что он вообще не горит желанием изучать свой новый дом.  
  
Но выбора у него нет.


	3. Никогда не связывайся с Маске

Неймар пытается не глазеть по сторонам, пока они идут по коридору, но, по правде говоря, получается у него хреново. Вокруг все такое новое.  _Другое_. Тоскливое.  
  
В конце концов, он собирается здесь жить. В этом мрачном месте, наполненном странными мужчинами и железными решетками, здесь он будет проводить день за днем, неделю за неделей, месяц за месяцем… и год за годом.  
  
Но пока что он знает мало об этом месте. Не то чтобы охранники горели желанием проводить ему экскурсию, особенно после случившегося с Месси. Нет, они только таскали его от обезьянника до камеры и допрашивали до усрачки. Никто не рассказал Неймару о здешней повседневной жизни или о том, чего ему ждать. Он не знал, где столовая и куда идти. Куда ему можно было совать нос, а куда нельзя.  
  
Поэтому он был так охуенно рад видеть Дани.  
  
Потому что хоть Дани и был слегка ебанутым, но он был его семьей. И уже взял Неймара под свое крыло.  
  
Так что все могло бы быть гораздо хуже.  
  
Особенно потому, что Бразильцы, судя по всему, имели здесь определенную репутацию, по крайней мере, Неймар так считал. И не очень хорошую, скорее  _не-связывайся-со-мной-нахер_  репутацию.  
  
Хотя такая репутация здесь почти у всех. В конце концов, они же в тюрьме. Неймар прекрасно знает, что тут полно опасных преступников — убийц, насильников и воров… наверное, кто-то сидит и за меньшее, но их, скорее всего, мало, а по внешнему виду и не поймешь.  
  
Так что Неймар глазеет по сторонам, считая камеры, мимо которых они идут. Он придерживается Рафы и Марсело, старается не задевать никого на своем пути и вежливо слушает Дани, который треплется про зал, прачечную и столовую.  
  
— И ты будешь со мной, — говорит он, постукивая пальцем по трещинам в стенах. — Это стремная работа, но время занимает на раз-два. — Он кивает в сторону комнаты, мимо которой они проходят. Внутри Неймар видит нескольких мужчин, складывающих простыни, полотенца и тюремные робы. Никто не смотрит в его сторону, кажется, что все они сконцентрированы на своем занятии.  
  
Большинство людей отходят с пути Дани, пока они движутся по коридору, некоторые разворачиваются и вовсе быстро уходят в противоположном направлении, или вжимаются в стены, стараясь стать как можно более незаметными. И как только Дани и остальная часть их группы проходят мимо, люди сразу же возвращаются к своим делам. Это заставляет Неймара понять, сколько власти сосредоточено в руках его кузена. И он блядски рад, что Дани всегда с теплотой к нему относился.  
  
Однако Неймар замечает, что есть несколько заключенных, которые, кажется, не боятся Дани.  
  
Одного из них, который с бритой головой, Неймар вчера видел с Месси.  
  
Должно быть, Неймар издает какой-то звук, потому что Рафа шикает на него.  
  
Мужчина стоит прямо посреди коридора, преграждая путь, и не делает попыток отойти с дороги. Позади него со скучающим видом мнутся еще двое. И ни один из них не двигается, когда Дани приближается. Они явно ждут Дани и Неймара, чтобы добраться до них.  
  
Бритоголовый мужчина улыбается, когда они подходят ближе. Но это опасная улыбка — жуткая, демонстрирующая зубы, злая.  
  
— Завел себе дружка, Алвес? — говорит он, дергая подбородком, будто думает, что это смешно. — Не думаю, что он задержится здесь настолько, чтобы вы успели…  _потрепаться_.  
  
Это звучит как угроза.  
  
— Это Маске, — шепчет Рафа Неймару на ухо, говоря достаточно громко, чтобы тот расслышал каждое слово. — Он близок с Месси… Запомни одно — никогда не связывайся с ним. — Пальцы Рафы предупреждающе сжимают руку Неймара. — Никто не знает, какого черта он сделал, чтобы попасть сюда, но это точно был какой-то пиздец.  
  
Неймар слишком отчетливо помнит блеск ножа.  
  
Он сглатывает и крошечным кивком головы дает понять, что усвоил сигнал.  
  
Дани лишь ухмыляется.  
  
— Тут нет никаких  _друзей_ , — со смешком говорит он. — Это мой маленький кузен. — Дани делает шаг по направлению к Маске. — Мой любимый маленький кузен, — повторяет он, грозя пальцем. — Ты понял? — он бормочет  _«любимый, любимый, любимый»_  снова и снова в такт движениям.  
  
Улыбка Маске не меняется. Двое мужчин за его спиной больше не выглядят скучающими и выпрямляются, когда Дани делает еще один шаг, нагло вторгаясь в личное пространство Маске.  
  
Но они не мешают.  
  
 _Никто_ не мешает.  
  
Неймар едва дышит, когда понимает, насколько тихо становится вокруг. Это напоминает ему о прошлой ночи, когда охранники окружили его, требуя ответа. Суета в коридоре, шаркающие шаги, монотонный гул разговоров… все остановилось.  
  
Дани больше ничего не произносит, просто упирает руки в бока и перекатывается с пятки на носок. Он выглядит так, будто готов к бою в любую секунду. Лампы зловеще мерцают над ним, будто чувствуют, что происходит.  
  
Свита Дани стоит сзади, образовав небольшой полукруг перед Неймаром и Рафой. Марсело еле слышно вздыхает, начиная закатывать рукава.  
  
Маске смотрит на Дани, переваривая информацию, явно решая, что с ней делать. Наконец он безразлично пожимает плечами.  
  
— Меня не волнует, даже если он твоя новая сучка, — говорит Маске, оглядывая Дани и остальных бразильцев, после чего мельком бросив взгляд на Неймара. — Наверное, он сгодится… Просто убедись, что он держит свой чуденький маленький рот закрытым, когда не сосет твой член.  
  
Лицо Неймара пылает, он не знает, что сделать или сказать. Рафа снова сжимает его пальцы, намекая, что лучше молчать.  
  
Маске какое-то время пристально изучает лицо Неймара и кажется весьма удовлетворенным тем, как краснота заливает щеки бразильца. Его взгляд снова впивается в Дани.  
  
— Иначе у нас будут проблемы.  
  
Двое мужчин за его спиной переминаются с ноги на ногу, один из них угрожающе хрустит костяшками пальцев.  
  
Неймар не двигается, боясь, что Дани сейчас просто свалит.  
  
Но Дани запрокидывает голову, хохочет, не переставая, и его смех близок к истерическому. Остальные бразильцы тоже смеются. Даже Рафа хихикает, хотя Неймар и не понимает, что за херня происходит и что тут смешного.  
  
Маске демонстративно закатывает глаза и машет рукой с таким видом, будто ожидал чего-то подобного, отворачивается от Дани и уходит. Двое мужчин следуют за ним, обменявшись одинаковыми презрительными взглядами.  
  
Когда они скрываются из виду, Дани наконец приходит в себя.  
  
— Люблю этого парня, — с излишней торжественностью говорит он, оглядываясь на Неймара. — Разве он не прикольный?  
  
Неймар слишком ошеломлен, чтобы отвечать разумно.  
  
Дани приподнимается на цыпочки, посмеиваясь себе под нос, а потом протягивает руку и ерошит волосы Неймара, а потом поворачивается к Рафе.  
  
— Он ебучий психопат, но прикольный. — Он снова начинает напевать и убирает волосы со лба Рафы. — Дорогой, — говорит Дани, заправляя пряди волос под бандану Рафы, одобрительно кивнув, когда тот покорно наклоняет голову.  
  
После этого Дани призывно хлопает в ладоши.  
  
— Идем, детки! — говорит он, придурочно хихикая.  
  
Неймар ничего не понимает, но безропотно следует за ним во внутренний двор.  
  
Пространство, огороженное высоченным забором с колючей проволокой, не такое уж большое, но людей на нем уже предостаточно. Несколько человек перебрасывают друг другу баскетбольный мяч, по очереди целясь в уродливый металлический обруч без сетки, в то время как остальные заключенные наблюдают за ними. Кто-то играет в карты за столом в противоположной стороне от импровизированной баскетбольной площадки, их окружает большая группа громко спорящих мужчин. Каждые несколько футов вокруг заключенные беседуют и курят, убивая время.  
  
Четверо охранников оглядывают внутренний двор — они стоят на всех четырех стенах и у них пистолеты. Те охранники, которых до этого доводилось видеть Неймару, были вооружены только дубинками.  
  
Неймар задирает голову, разглядывая фигуры охранников — Гвардиолы среди них нет. Он не узнает ни одного лица, значит, никто из них не избивал его в ту ночь. Хотя физиономии охранников расплылись практически сразу же, запомнил он только Гвардиолу.  
  
Дани кивает на еще один стол, который почти не занят. Несколько человек, сидящих там, сразу же встают, стоит Дани махнуть им рукой. Остается только один, но он поднимается на ноги, стоит им подойти ближе.  
  
— Сядь, Дуглас, — почти приказывает Дани, и мужчина сразу же опускается обратно. Рафа и Неймар тоже садятся на скамейку рядом с ним, и Дани одобрительно кивает.  
  
— Марсело, Каземиро и Лукас — за мной. — Дани коротко смотрит на Рафу, потирая руки. — Ней, мне нужно… позаботиться кое о чем. Рафа, Дуглас и Адриано останутся с тобой.  
  
Неймар кивает, хотя он и не собирается куда-то уходить.  
  
Дани цепляет пальцами его подбородок.  
  
— Не уходи отсюда. — Пальцы разжимаются, и на затылок Неймара приземляется мозолистая ладонь. — Я не шучу. Не ходи никуда ни с кем, кроме Рафы. Охрана за тобой следит. То, что ты не видишь Гвардиолу, вовсе не означает, что вокруг не шныряют его шестерки. — Затем он прижимает Неймара к груди. — Как же я рад тебя видеть. Мой любимый маленький кузен, — с явным удовольствием повторяет Дани.  
  
Неймар едва успевает среагировать, но Дани тут же отпускает его и уходит, пересекая двор.  
  
— Я… он… — Неймар запинается, прижимая ладонь к затылку. — Ау. — Он трет место, куда приземлилась рука Дани, и морщится. Удар только усугубил головную боль. Рафа тихо смеется, его веселье такое заразительное, что Неймар решает — Рафа ему нравится.  
  
— Ты привыкнешь, — говорит Рафа, наблюдая за Дани, который проходит сквозь толпу людей. После минуты молчания он протягивает Неймару руку. — Я Рафа, кстати. Или Рафинья, если тебе так удобнее. — Потом он указывает на двух мужчин за столом. — Это Дуглас и Адриано. — У первого щетина и дурацкий пучок на голове, а у второго короткие кудри. Рафа вытирает лоб, сдвигая бандану назад. — Все это… немного сбивает с толку. Поэтому если у тебя есть какие-то вопросы, я могу попробовать ответить.  
  
Неймар глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Спасибо, — произносит он, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Я ценю это.  
  
У него масса вопросов, в основном касательно Дани и других бразильцев, но Неймар решает немного попридержать коней, не желая обижать тех немногих, кто сейчас за ним приглядывает. Он оглядывает двор, осторожно изучая группы людей. Его взгляд цепляется за нескольких мужчин, которые курят, утопая в клубах густого дыма. Один из заключенных молниеносно замечает, что его разглядывают, и впивается в Неймара глазами в ответ.  
  
Неймар тут же застенчиво отворачивается.  
  
— Кто это? — спрашивает он, глядя на стол и вырисовывая на деревянной столешнице кривоватые фигуры пальцем, и едва заметно указывая на курящего мужчину. Рафа что-то бормочет, почти напевая, и Неймару кажется, что эту привычку он перенял от Дани.  
  
— Криштиану Роналду, — с уважением в голосе говорит Рафа. — Португалец. Один из тех, с кем лучше не шутить. — Он снова фыркает. — Я обычно много треплюсь, но тут все в точку.  
  
Неймар с опаской снова смотрит на Роналду и понимает, что тот и не переставал его разглядывать.  
  
— Он большую часть времени проводит в спортзале, поэтому нечасто появляется здесь. Был довольно перспективным футболистом, — поясняет Рафа. — Хорошим, как я понимаю. Но его агент оставил его в дураках, украл его деньги, соврав, что собирается их инвестировать. Роналду убил его, когда узнал. Сбил его на одной из крутых машин этого агента. Сказал, что это был несчастный случай.  
  
Неймар в этом не уверен.  
  
— Это правда?  
  
Дуглас смеется.  
  
— Ты серьезно так считаешь? Это не несчастный случай. — Он качает головой и улыбается, будто только что услышал анекдот. — Вот ты скольких людей случайно сбил?  
  
Адриано тоже смеется, стягивая обувь и бросая ее на землю.  
  
— Его друг, рядом, — продолжает Дуглас, кивком указывая на соседа Роналду. — Это Пепе. У него проблемы с гневом. Он избил несколько человек до смерти в пабе. Поспорили из-за футбольного матча. Это тоже, по-твоему, случайность?  
  
— И он. — Адриано указывает на заключенного с татуировкой в виде слезы под глазом. — Рикарду Куарежма. Его за спиной прозвали Цыганом. Но если ты с головой, то не будешь его так называть. — Он быстро отворачивается, стоит мужчине лишь зыркнуть в их сторону.  
  
— А что означает эта татуировка? — интересуется Неймар, наблюдая, как мужчина бросает сигарету на землю и тушит ее носком ботинка.  
  
Рафа качает головой.  
  
— Не спрашивай о таких вещах, — советует он, сжимая плечо Неймара. — Ответ тебе не понравится.


	4. Внешность бывает обманчива

Неймар не знает, что на это сказать.  
  
Вообще.  
  
Он быстро ищет возможность сменить тему, оглядывая внутренний двор. Его глаза снова ловят взгляд Роналду, и Неймар вздрагивает, тут же принимаясь разглядывать играющих в баскетбол.  
  
— Что насчет них? — спрашивает он, показывая кивком головы в их сторону. Двое высоких борются в некоем подобии баскетбольного матча, в то время как третий, невысокий, нарезает круги и машет руками в воздухе. И они, и люди вокруг них, шумные, эмоциональные, все кричат и кричат без остановки, сыплют проклятиями и толкаются локтями.  
  
Кажется, что для игры, не имеющей особого значения, они прикладывают слишком много усилий.  
  
— Испанцы. Это Рамос, — говорит Рафа. — Который с татуировками. — Он указывает на хорошо сложенного мужчину, в итоге выигравшего сражение за мяч. — Он охуительно сильный. Работал на частное охранное агентство, но увлекся применением силы. — Они смотрят, как Рамос держит мяч над головой невысокого мужчины и смеется, а потом бросает его куда-то в сторону, и в результате все трое оказываются на земле, кинувшись за ним. Они мокрые от пота, но кажется, им плевать на то, что они с ног до головы вымазались в грязи.  
  
— Хотя он слегка неуклюжий, — до смешком добавляет Рафа. — Рядом с ним — Пике. Они вместе работали, пока Пике не арестовали за убийство поп-звезды. В газетах была жуткая шумиха по этому поводу.  
  
Неймар вздыхает, вспоминая эту историю. Заголовки были огромным, расползлись по всему миру. Пике пытался сойти за умалишенного, но он задушил женщину голыми руками. Началось все с восхищения и почти одержимости, продолжилось преследованием и закончилось убийством.  
  
Он снова смотрит на играющих в баскетбол мужчин и не понимает, как они могли сделать такие жуткие вещи. Конечное, если бы они их не совершили, то не оказались бы здесь.  
  
— А мелкий с ними? Он тоже кого-то убил?  
  
Этот мелкий похож на бурундука, но Неймар боится произнести это вслух.  
  
Адриано смеется, барабаня пальцами по столу.  
  
— Че-ерт, нет! Это Жорди Альба. Он просто угонщик. — Дуглас рядом фыркает и мотает головой. — Это почти сошло ему с рук, — заговорщицки продолжает Адриано, наклоняясь ближе к Неймару. — Но он упер Феррари и просто не мог ее продать, пока не наездится вдоволь.  
  
Неймар отворачивается от баскетболистов и разглядывает двух мужчин, стоящих рядом с площадкой.  
  
— Хави и Икер, — поясняет Рафа, сначала указывая на мужчину с темными бровями, а потом на второго, который постоянно хмурится. — Они партнеры. Во всех смыслах, — заявляет он без обиняков. — Они прикончили босса Икера, потому что тот был тем еще мудаком. Вроде бы отравили его каким-то жутким ядовитым грибом.  
  
— Это длилось целую неделю, — встревает Дуглас. — Они перемололи его в мелкий порошок и понемногу подсыпали ему в еду. Каждый прием пищи. И с улыбками смотрели, как он ест, притворяясь, что ничего не происходит. Они проворачивали все это так медленно, что он даже не осознавал всей боли, пока она не стала невыносимой. А потом уже стало поздно. — Дуглас театрально хватается за горло, надсадно и громко хрипя. Адриано эти актерские потуги не нравятся, и он бьет Дугласа по затылку.  
  
Неймар мысленно делает заметку не есть никаких грибов.  
  
Никогда.  
  
— А он? — спрашивает Неймар, глядя на тщедушного бледного мужчину, подошедшему к Икеру и Хави, видимо, потеряв интерес к партии в карты, за которой наблюдал. Он лысый, и солнце блестит у него на макушке. — Похож на серийного убийцу.  
  
Рафа отрицательно мотает головой.  
  
— Андрес Иньеста. Несчастный парень. Фокусник-любитель, у него была своя успешная винодельня. Но кто-то убил его прямого конкурента, и полиция повесила убийство на него. — Рафа заметно грустнеет, исподлобья глядя на Неймара. — Большинство из нас заслуживает быть здесь. Но Иньеста невиновен.  
  
Неймар наблюдает за Иньестой, которого приобнимает Хави, и за тем, как Икер перестает хмуриться, стоит Андресу заговорить. Так, что ли, всех принимают, кто точно невиновен?  
  
— А что насчет вас? — спрашивает Неймар, повернувшись к Адриано и Дугласу.  
  
— Эх, не повезло! — вздыхает Адриано. — Все никак не могли сладить с работой, нас отовсюду выгоняли, приходилось переезжать с место на место. В итоге мы начали воровать всякое дерьмо, потому что постоянной работы найти не могли. — Дуглас согласно кивает и устало закатывает глаза. — Ничего особо ужасного мы не делали. Но нас все равно судили по всей строгости закона, судья сказал, что мы пытаемся просить снисхождения и давим на жалость, но не заслуживаем этого… вообще. — Адриано неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
  
— С тобой так же было, Рафа? — спрашивает Неймар почти сразу же, как воцаряется тишина.  
  
Рафа мнется и облизывает губы. Он смотрит на Неймара долгим взглядом, будто выстраивает в голове нужный порядок слов.  
  
— Нет, — в конечном итоге произносит он, низко наклоняя голову, будто ему стыдно. — Я… убил кое-кого. — Из-за того, что Неймар не скрывает удивления, Рафа морщится. — Я же говорил, что большинство из нас заслуживает заключения. Я тоже заслуживаю.  
  
Рот Неймара приоткрывается, но до бразильца вовремя доходит, что лучше бы его закрыть.  
  
— Что ты сделал?  
  
Рафа был таким милым с ним… Он просто  _не может_  быть убийцей.  
  
Рафа смотрит на него, видимо, его мучает внутренняя борьба. Но он кивает, когда мысленно приходит к решению.  
  
— Кто-то напал на моего брата. Сильно ранил его, — произносит Рафа непривычно зло и ядовито. — Он этого не заслуживал, не заслуживал всей той боли… и однажды я сорвался. Я пристрелил урода, который это сделал. Я заставил его заплатить. — Взгляд Рафы буквально пылает. — Я не жалею. Я сделал бы это снова.  
  
Неймар прикусывает губу — у него нет слов.  
  
Через минуту Рафа делает глубокий вдох и успокаивается. Ярость исчезает из его взгляда, а плечи опускаются.  
  
— Это все ради брата, — говорит он почти совсем спокойно. — Он очень хороший… действительно хороший, мухи не обидит. И он не заслуживал… только не мой брат, моя семья… Ты… ты понимаешь, да? — Рафа кажется таким отчаявшимся, потому что Неймар не может не прочувствовать его боль на себе.  
  
Вдруг чьи-то руки с силой стискивают плечи Неймара. Он от испуга едва не выпрыгивает из собственной кожи.  
  
— Конечно, он все понимает, принцесса! — говорит Дани, сжимая пальцы. — Мы все все понимаем. — Видимо, он бродил по двору и пришел за ними. Неймар, Адриано и Дуглас быстро кивают. — Мы всегда должны заботиться о нашей семье, да-а?  
  
У Неймара слова встают поперек горла, сердце бешено колотится, будто он сейчас отбросит коньки, но он послушно кивает, чувствуя, как Дани напирает на него сверху.  
  
— Всегда, — умудряется выдавить он.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — в ответ говорит Дани, наконец отпуская его замученные плечи.  
Повернув голову, он краем глаза замечает, как Дани пальцами проводит по спине Рафы, а затем переходит к концу стола. Те, кто пришел с ним, идут следом и присаживаются, кроме Марсело.  
  
— Только что… — интригующе начинает Дани, снова хлопая в ладоши и расплываясь в улыбке. — Я разговаривал с Зиданом. Все на мази! — Он снимает очки и нацепляет их на макушку.  
  
Все еще слегка потерянный Рафа поглядывает на Неймара.  
  
— Речь о прачечной, — объясняет он, стоит Неймару в непонятках посмотреть на Дани.  
  
— Да-да, я про стирку, — смеется Дани, разводя руками. — Ты не слушаешь, что я говорю? — Он бормочет себе под нос что-то про несносных детей. — Итак, раз уж со всем разобрались, то… давайте обсудим то, что касается Месси.  
  
Кто-то резко вздыхает, и Неймар чувствует всепоглощающий животный страх и только потом понимает, что вздохнул не он.  
  
Марсело подходит ближе и опирается о стол.  
  
 — Хочешь с ним разобраться? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он. — Не думаю, что мы хотели именно этого… — Марсело начинает перебирать волосы и тянуть себя за кучерявые прядки. — В смысле, думаю, мы можем. Это будет тяжело, хотя… — Дани не дает ему договорить, идиотски визжит со смеху, не обращая внимания на тех, кто неодобрительно смотрит в их сторону.  
  
— Нет, только не это! — Он шлепает Марсело по руке, как будто тот сказал что-то действительно смешное. — Я имею в виду, что мы должны выторговать какую-то пользу Неймару. — Дани выпучивает глаза и оглядывает сидящих за столом, по нему видно, что он волнуется. — Чего на самом деле стоит его молчание? — он задается вопросом вслух, скользя взглядом по лицам и останавливаясь на Неймаре.  
  
Ответа на вопрос нет ни у кого, да это и неважно, потому что звучит колокол, и охрана начинает загонять заключенных внутрь. Неймар снова держится Рафы, а дискуссию о его преступлениях приходится отложить.  
  
Дани фланирует сквозь толпу, и никто не осмеливается даже коснуться его, особенно потому, что рядом идет Марсело. Рафа и Неймар идут сразу за ними, остальные — за их спинами, готовые защитить их от кого угодно. Наверное, так оно и есть, потому что Неймар не может придумать ни одной иной причины, почему Каземиро и Лукас неторопливо следуют за ним и Рафой, а не за Дани. Адриано и Дуглас плетутся в хвосте их маленькой группы, болтая о всяких пустяках.  
  
Неймар здесь недавно, но уже может сделать кое-какие выводы, например, о том, что Адриано и Дуглас — мелкая сошка. Рафа рангом повыше, кроме разве что Марсело, а за ним — Каземиро и Лукас. Хотя Неймар и относится к семье, но он все еще неуверен, что впишется в этот порядок.  
  
Его провожают в столовую, потому что на часах время обеда. Кажется, что внутренний двор намного чище, чем столовая, но всем насрать на пятна на столах и грязный пол. Дани усаживается за стол в центре и ухмыляется, как король на троне, поглаживая пустое место рядом с собой.  
  
— Иди сюда,  _маленький мой_.  
  
Если Дани король, то это место сделает его королевой.  
  
Но Неймар идет туда, куда ему сказали, и позволяет Рафе занять место рядом.  
  
— Я принесу тебе поднос, — добродушно говорит Рафа, и Неймар с благодарностью смотрит на него. Правда эта благодарность быстро куда-то девается, его голова по-прежнему раскалывается, и шансов на то, что она пройдет, почти нет.  
  
Может быть, Дани это чувствует — он бросает очки на стол и притягивает Неймара к себе в каком-то подобии отеческого объятия.  
  
— Сейчас пройдет, — говорит он тихим шепотом. — Тут не так уж и плохо. Просто по-другому, я думаю. Если честно, я уже и забыл, как там, снаружи… но ты привыкнешь. Адаптируешься. Привыкнешь и будешь  _жить и процветать_ , — напевает Дани, будто произносил эту фразу несчетное количество раз.  
  
Неймар зажмуривается.  
  
— Ты… считаешь дни? — спрашивает он, поразмыслив над тем, что сказал Дани. — Как ты это делаешь?  
  
Дани так долго молчит, что Неймар начинает нервничать и выпрямляется, все еще не открывая глаз. Но потом пальцы Дани слабо барабанят по его плечу.  
  
— Нет. — Дани размеренно дышит. Это редкий момент, когда он такой человечный. — Не считаю я дни, потому что знаю — меня отсюда не выпустят.  
  
Затем Дани пожимает плечами и неуловимо меняется, становясь самим собой.  
  
— Это нормально, я не против.  
  
Неймар открывает глаза и бесцельно оглядывает быстро заполняющуюся людьми столовую.  
  
— Почему ты не против? — Лица вокруг сливаются, в голове имена и истории преступлений, что он слышал ранее, перемешиваются, пока он с трудом сосредотачивается на человеке, спасшем ему жизнь. Что он видит четко, так это охрану, стоящую вдоль стен. — Ты же в ловушке.  
  
Дани цокает языком.  
  
— Здесь у меня есть все, что я хочу. И я могу делать все, что хочу, — говорит он, ослабив хватку. Другой рукой он обводит столовую. — И тебе, мой маленький кузен, я принесу все, что ты пожелаешь. Девочку? Мальчика? Наркотики? — он играючи шевелит пальцами. — Та-дам! Только скажи, и оно появится.  
  
Неймар медленно моргает.  
  
— Это так просто?  
  
— О да! — Дани громко шлепает ладонью по столешнице. — Давай, скажи, что хочешь, чтобы Рафа принес еду.  
  
Неймар вздыхает.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы Рафа принес еду, — покорно произносит он, по-прежнему бессмысленно озираясь.  
  
— Та-дам! — вскрикивает Дани, снова ударяя по столу. На этот раз достаточно громко, чтобы Неймар очухался и вернулся с небес на землю, и он усаживается удобнее как раз вовремя — Рафа ставит перед ним и Дани пластиковые подносы. — Самое лучшее для тебя, Ней! — со смешком говорит ему Дани.  
  
— А где твоя еда, принцесса? — спрашивает Дани у Рафы, театрально надувая губы. Он шлепает ладонью по соседнему стулу. — И для тебя я тоже хочу са-а-амого лучшего! — напевает он, пока Рафа медленно придвигается к нему. Он садится и прижимается к Дани.  
  
— Адриано принесет, — шепчет он. — Через минуту. — Рафа улыбается Неймару. — Ешь, пока горячее, иначе на вкус будет не очень, — советует он, улыбаясь еще шире, когда Дани целует его в макушку и что-то бормочет, уткнувшись носом ему в волосы.  
  
Неймар идиотски моргает и до него вдруг доходит — у Дани уже есть королева. Дани гладит кончиками пальцев подбородок Рафы.  
  
— Проблемы? — неожиданно резко спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к Неймару лицом. Дани все еще ухмыляется, но тон его голоса становится ниже, опаснее, гнев змеится в его словах, а глаза начинают темнеть от сдерживаемой ярости.  
  
— Нет, — быстро отвечает Неймар. — Я… — он испугано заикается, когда понимает, что Дани такой ответ не устроит. — Я просто кое-что раньше не понимал. Теперь дошло, — объясняет он, вспоминая, как в коридоре все смеялись над словами Маске о том, что Неймар сосет член Дани.  
  
Ярость из Дани улетучивается мгновенно.  
  
— Не слишком ты умный, да? — говори он, криво улыбаясь, а потом набивает рот и шумно жует. — Лучше старайся понимать побыстрее, — советует он. — Или не приживешься.  
  
Это не угроза, но все равно по позвоночнику Неймара бежит предательская дрожь.  
  
Неймар мрачно кивает и отправляет в рот вилку с чем-то, отдаленно похожим на картофельное пюре. По вкусу мало похоже, даже точно непонятно, пюре ли это, но Неймар продолжает есть. Вскоре к ним присоединяются остальные. Марсело садится прямо напротив Дани, видимо, чтобы изучать помещение на наличие проблем, а остальные усаживаются на свободные места.  
  
Никто толком не разговаривает.  
  
Наверное, это один из самых неловких обедов в жизни Неймара. Все жуют или изредка кашляют, и редкие звуки перемежаются с мелодичным звоном приборов. Зато Дани слышно громче всех. Он постукивает по полу ногой, перебирает пальцами по столу.  
  
Неймар боится нарушить тишину, особенно потому, что видит Маске, сидящего за столом в углу. Тот не ест. Он просто сидит, скрестив руки, и смотрит на Неймара. Его спутники тоже периодически на него оглядываются. С одной стороны стола сидит худой мужчина с острыми скулами, рядом с мужчиной с бочкообразной грудью и искусственными ирокезом. А с другой стороны — те двое, что были с Маске в коридоре. Один с татуировкой за ухом в виде бриллианта, а другой — с бородой.  
  
— Хочешь спросить про них? — все же спрашивает Марсело, заметив его взгляд. — Наверное, стоит, — добавляет он, видя, что Неймар сомневается. — Знай своего врага, как говорится.  
  
Лукас, сидящий рядом с Марсело, смеется.  
  
— Это вряд ли ему поможет, — мрачно говорит он, царапая вилкой по тарелке и отправляя последний кусочек в рот. — Они либо хотят его убить, либо нет.  
  
Каземиро пожимает плечами.  
  
— Типа того, — говорит он тихо. — Они не знают, что они хотят. И не узнают, пока Месси не скажет им,  _чего им следует хотеть_.  
  
Дани усмехается и тычет в него пальцем.  
  
— Тысяча баллов Равенкло, — смеется он, размахивая пальцем, как волшебной палочкой.  
  
— Что?! Дани, нет! Я на Слизерине, я же говорил! — Каземиро хмурится. Он отодвигает свой поднос подальше и скрещивает руки на груди, а Дани продолжает хихикать и махать пальцем. — Это так несправедливо, — бормочет он, обессилено уронив голову на стол.  
  
— Итак — говорит Неймар, откашливаясь и пытаясь вернуть разговор в нужное ему русло. Потому что он действительно не хочет ввязываться в эту дискуссию. — Рафа рассказал мне о Маске, — говорит он, произнеся имя быстро, а то вдруг Маске попытается прочитать по губам. — Что насчет остальных?  
  
— Ди Мария, — говорит Дани, указывая на мужчину с острыми скулами. — И вашим, и нашим. Дружит с испанцами, но известно, что крутил дела с англичанами и французами. — Дани подпирает подбородок кулаком. — У него реальный талант исчезать прямо перед тем, как начнутся неприятности, — восхищенно говорит он. — Хотя... он сидит здесь, потому что он убил кучу людей, тех, кто проник в его дом и пытался напасть на его семью. Не успел исчезнуть, ага.  
  
— Тот, который с бородой, улыбается — это Лавесси, — говорит Лукас, кивая в сторону этого самого Лавесси. — Забавный парень. Представлялся сотрудником полиции и наворовал херову кучу барахла. Какая-то женщина пыталась его шантажировать грязными снимками, но она быстро об этом пожалела. Он был связан Игуаином одно время. Не знаю, что это значит.  
  
Дани хихикает.  
  
— Значит, что они ебались, чего непонятного. — Он пинает Лукаса под столом. — Если он предложит показать тебе свою пушку, имей в виду, что он хочет показать тебе член.  
  
Неймар моргает, пытаясь осознать весь этот пиздец.  
  
— Рохо — это красавчик с бриллиантом, — говорит Марсело. — У него был роман, а потом убил любовницу, чтобы это скрыть. Он глуповат… постоянно ввязывается в драки. В общем, делает грязную работу за Маске, а остальное время просто ищет неприятностей. Хотя у него классные татухи, — машинально добавляет он, глядя на свои руки. — У многих аргентинцев классные. — Он кладет вилку и ложку на поднос, аккуратно раскладывая их.  
  
— Только не у Куна Агуэро, — улыбаясь, говорит Лукас.  
  
Неймар смотрит на последнего человека за столом.  
  
— Я даже не заметил, — говорит он, а парень с ирокезом таращится на него. — А что у него на руке? — спрашивает он, не успев разобрать черные витиеватые буквы на его предплечье.  
  
— Какая-то херня из «Властелина Колец», — пренебрежительно говорит Дани пренебрежительно, будто это не он минуту назад ссылался на Гарри Поттера. Потом он качает головой и снова улыбается.  
  
— Он идиот, но не в этом дело. А в том, что он еще и убийца. Пришил своего тестя, потому что тот назвал его слабаком. Затем прикончил бывшую жену из-за того, что она спала с каким-то рэпером. А потом и рэпера того… — Дани поднимает брови. — И, ясен хрен, он и здесь уже убивал. Если ты как-то не так посмотришь на Месси, дыхнешь, блядь, на Месси — Агуэро тебя убьет. Понял?  
  
Неймар кивает.  
  
— Он… совсем не похож на убийцу.  
  
Марсело улыбается ему.  
  
— Он выглядит безобидно, да? Как щеночек. Как щеночек за Месси и бегает. — Он наклоняет голову к плечу. — Кое-кто называл его собачкой Месси… но они долго не продержались. Неважно, как он выглядит. Внешность может быть обманчива, малыш. Особенно здесь. — Марсело безмятежно складывает руки на груди, будто они обсуждают погоду, а не убийц. — Не сомневайся — каждый в той группе смертельно опасен.


	5. Ты трогаешь мои вещи

Адриано складывает подносы и столовые приборы. Неймар пытается встать, чтобы помочь ему, но Дани хватает его за руку.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он, отвешивая Неймару затрещину, будто он — несмышленый ребенок, который потянулся за тем, за чем нельзя. Это не больно, но неожиданно. Дани больше ничего не произносит, оставляя Неймара в недоумении. Он крутит головой, пытаясь вкурить, в чем дело, но без толку.  
  
Рафа фыркает, хотя остальные хранят молчание.  
  
Неймар открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но Адриано перехватывает его взгляд и качает головой. Вместо этого он прикусывает язык и сидит, пока их стол уберут. Адриано складывает грязную посуду и уносит. Люди вокруг тоже начинают вставать, болтовня набирает обороты — заключенные выходят из столовой и направляются в следующие пункты назначения.  
  
Неймар не знает, куда ему теперь идти, поэтому просто ждет. Конечно, без Дани он бы никуда и не пошел, в общем-то.  
  
И, на самом деле, ему интересно, означает ли происходящее то, что он теперь выше Адриано в тюремной иерархии.  
  
Дани оглядывает столовую, будто ищет кого-то. Или, может, просто изучает свои владения. Он все еще какой-то нервный, барабанит пальцами по столу — Неймар понимает, что для Дани это норма.  
  
Марсело делает то же самое, отвернувшись в другую сторону столовой и вертя головой. Другие заключенные смотрят на них, но мельком, незаметно.  
  
И медленно,  _пиздец как медленно_ , до Неймара доходит, что они смотрят и на него тоже. Это должно раздражать, так и происходит, но еще больше бесит то, что некоторые вовсе не стесняются смотреть. Они твердо встречают изучающий взгляд Дани. Маске. Роналду. И Икер.  
  
Они не бросают Дани вызов — просто не боятся его… и это действует на нервы.  
  
Есть и другие. Те, кто не боится. Немного, но есть. Достаточно, чтобы Неймар не понимал до конца существующей здесь иерархии. Есть очевидные лидеры или лидеры, окруженные группами, но есть и те, кто находятся на границе. И некоторые из них смелые.  
Очень высокий мужчина с хохолком на затылке и издевкой на лице.  
  
Невысокий мужчина с выпирающими зубами, сидящий один.  
  
Мужчина с лицом ребенка, жующий жвачку.  
  
Люди, которых Неймар не знает. И не хочет знать.  
  
Похоже, Дани наплевать, он привык. В конце концов, он либо находит того, кого искал, либо забивает, надевая солнечные очки.  
  
— Пора за работу, ребятки, — говорит он, поднимаясь и щелкая пальцами. Он опять напевает себе под нос, двигается в такт, который слышит лишь он сам, и удаляется без лишних слов.  
  
Луказ и Каземиро следуют за ним.  
  
Остальные делают то же самое, поэтому Неймар вскакивает, сдавлено вскрикивая, и валится назад, ударившись об стол. Рафа вздыхает, но помогает ему встать. Неймар почти —  _почти_ — говорит ему о том, что он не виноват, что охрана избила его, и не стоит ждать, что он оклемается так быстро, но лишь глубоко вздыхает и прикусывает язык. Ему еще многое предстоит здесь пережить.  
  
Они проходят несколько футов, прежде чем Рафа запинается и круто разворачивается.  
  
Почему…  
  
Марсело так быстро закрывает его собой, что Неймар не успевает даже моргнуть.  
  
— Проблемы, Франциско? — говори он, глядя на невысокого бородатого мужчины, которого Неймар не заметил.  
  
Неймар внезапно осознает, что их окружила толпа. Рафа дрожит рядом с ним — то ли злится, то ли боится… потому что остальные смотрят, ждут, словно акулы, почуявшие кровь в воде.  
  
Франциско нервничает, скребет по лицу, наклоняется в сторону Марсело, но затем снова выпрямляется.  
  
— Не-е-е-ет! — тянет он, улыбаясь. Он не боится Марсело, а на толпу смотрит лишь с любопытством. — Просто хотел поздороваться, — говорит он, глядя на Рафу. — Познакомиться с  _новеньким_ , а Рафа перегородил дорогу.  
  
Рафа издает звук отвращения, и его пальцы впиваются в плечо Неймара — тот понимает, что этот парень наверняка трогал его. Толкал? Наступал на хвост?  
  
Марсело опасно щурится, он выглядит еще опаснее, чем обычно.Не то чтобы он всегда выглядел как солнце, но Неймар никогда бы не хотел вступить с ним в противостояние.  
  
— Да? Теперь я перегородил тебе дорогу, — подчеркнуто вежливо отвечает Марсело, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
Франциско улыбается, а мозг Неймара зависает, в нем щелкает «ошибка, ошибка, ошибка». А потом появляется Дани.  
  
В столовой людно, наверное, Дани успел дойти до самого входа, но потом сменил маршрут. Лукас и Каземиро тоже возвращаются вместе с ним и как бы случайно становятся за Рафой и Неймаром.  
  
— Ты трогаешь мои вещи, Иско? — спрашивает Дани, сдвинув очки на макушку. — Я правильно расслышал? Ты трогаешь мои вещи? — Дани таращит глаза и скалит зубы, будто это самая безумная вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал. — Правда?! — Он хлопает Марсело по руке, чтобы занять его место.  
  
Марсело безропотно отходит в сторону, без проблем позволяя Дани во всем разобраться самому. Он продолжает держать руки на груди и сверлит взглядом Франциско, очевидно, что его совсем не радует то, что тот не хочет отступать. Люди, стоящие вокруг, делают шаг назад, освобождая помещение и не желая вмешиваться.  
  
— Я не люблю, когда люди трогают мои вещи, — говорит Дани.  
  
И только теперь улыбка Франциско исчезает, и он становится менее уверенным в себе. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, затем закрывает и снова почесывает бороду.  
  
— Твои вещи, — повторяет он так, будто этим слова не имеют к нему никакого отношения.  
Дани что-то ворчит, снимая очки и засовывая дужку в рот, потом поворачивается и пристально глядит на Неймара и Рафу.  
  
— Трогаешь мои вещи.  _Мои вещи._  Мои, мои, мои, — бормочет он, а из-за очков слова почти невозможно разобрать.  
  
Неймар все еще в шоке, поэтому он просто смотрит на Дани. Франциско —  _Иско_ или как там, не трогал его, поэтому у него нет особых причин жаловаться.  
  
Кроме того, Рафа серьезно принадлежит Дани?  
  
И Неймар, собственно, тоже ему принадлежит?  
  
Рафа молчит. Его губы плотно сжаты, но лицо выражает достаточно, чтобы Дани поднял брови и кивнул. Что-то мерцает в его глазах, словно он о чем-то говорит Рафе, не произнеся вслух ни единого слова. Неймар даже не уверен в том, что это не галлюцинации, но через мгновение взгляд Дани снова становится непроницаемым.  
  
Зачем Дани оглядывается на Лукаса и вытаскивает очки.  
  
— Лу-укас! — зовет он. — Иско опоздает на работу.  
  
В толпе какое-то шевеление, кто-то недовольно бормочет, волнение растет, никто не может предположить, что будет. Неймар поворачивается и видит, как Лукас проталкивается сквозь толпу и переговаривается с охранниками. Они синхронно поднимают головы и смотрят на Дани, улыбаются и кивают… после чего уходят вслед за Лукасом, оставляя заключенных в одиночестве.  
  
Иско бледнеет до цвета простыней, наконец понимая серьезность ситуации.  
  
— Я не… я не… — лепечет он, шагая назад и спотыкаясь о собственную ногу. — Я не собирался ничего делать, Алвес. Я бы не… я знаю, что он твой, Рафинья твой, все знают, новенький тоже… они оба твои. — Он вскидывает руки в знак протеста, его пальцы заметно дрожат. — Нет, нет, нет, я бы никогда не взял твои вещи… никогда бы не стал трогать твои вещи!  
  
Слова Иско ни на кого не производят впечатления. Дани по-прежнему бесстрастен.  
Иско боязливо делает еще один шаг, но сзади кто-то толкает его обратно. Раздаются смешки.  
  
— Это случайность, — задыхается он, изменяя свою историю. — Я не собирался его трогать… Я… Я… споткнулся, там трещина, ты же видишь? Прямо там! — заикается Иско, тыча пальцем в абсолютно ровный пол.  
  
Дани смеется и покачивается на носках, глядя на разворачивающуюся перед ним истерику. Он косится на Рафу и Неймара и ухмыляется, но через несколько секунд он перестает улыбаться и угрожающе шагает к Иско.  
  
— Ой, где? — он смотрит на пол. — Кажется, ты просто гребаный врун. Может, тебе нужно объяснить, что нельзя трогать то, что тебе не принадлежит? — спрашивает Дани, вручая свои очки Марсело.  
  
— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, Алвес… — молит Иско, плюхаясь на колени, когда Дани нависает над ним. — Пожалуйста, прости, я ничего плохого не имел в виду, клянусь! — он держит ладони вместе, будто молится, и касается их губами. — Я ничего плохого не имел в виду, нет, не имел… — Он выглядел так, будто вот-вот заплачет, дрожит так, будто вот-вот хлопнется в обморок.  
  
Кажется, Неймар станет свидетелем второго убийства за два дня, проведенных за решеткой.  
Но затем тот парень с детсковатым лицом, которого Неймар видел раньше, расталкивает толпу, проходя через ряды заключенных, пока не оказывает в кругу рядом с Дани и трясущимся Иско.  
  
Парень выглядит странно, будто его глаза накрашены подводкой.  
  
— Не убивай его, Дани, — говорит парень, лопая пузырь жвачки. Он с любовью смотрит на Иско, преклонившего колени. — Он мне нравится. — Парень не говорит «пожалуйста» и не предлагает Дани ничего взамен. Будто говорит о предмете одежды, а не о человеке.  
  
Роналду приобнимает плечи парня, настороженно глядя на Дани, будто глазами пытается заставить его удовлетворить просьбу.  
  
Неймар вообще не понимает, как связаны между собой все эти люди.  
  
Дани улыбается все шире, будто ему нравится внимание.  
  
— Окей, Хамес, — говорит он с таким видом, будто рассыпает щедроты. — Я не буду его убивать. — Он смотрит на дрожащего Иско. — Просто прослежу, чтобы он помнил, что никогда нельзя трогать мои вещи.  
  
Парень, Хамес, кивает, видимо, это лучшее, на что он мог надеяться.  
  
— В принципе, справедливо, — говорит он, выдувая пузырь из жвачки и смотря в сторону Роналду, который криво улыбается. Но как только он замечает, что Неймар заметил это, тут же изображает на лице вселенскую скуку.  
  
А потом Дани вскидывается и хватает Иско за руку.  
  
—  _Никогда. Не. Трогай. Мои. Вещ_ и, — ядовито говорит Дани. Он настолько зол, что Неймар сам боится своего кузена. Каждое слово Дани — щелчок ломающихся пальцев Иско.  
Надо бы стоять ровно и не дергаться от каждого треска костей, но не получается. Эти звуки Неймар не забудет никогда.  
  
Но Дани так просто не заканчивает, нет. Этого мало. В качестве бонуса он сжимает переломанные пальцы Иско и скручивает их так, будто они из проволоки.  
  
Иско воет от боли так, будто умирает. Он мешком падает на пол, баюкая искалеченную руку и не скрывая слез.  
  
Дани хохочет, присаживается и стискивает палец Иско.  
  
— Плохо! — говорит он. — Очень, очень плохо! — затем он оставляет в покое Иско и протягивает руку в сторону Марсело — забрать свои очки. — Плохо трогать мои вещи.  
  
Дани не отходит от Иско и смотрит на его мучения.  
  
— Плохо, плохо… — повторяет он почти рассеянно. На секунду Неймару кажется, что Дани вот-вот продолжит свои изуверства, но нет. Алвес встает, оглядывается на Рафу, игнорируя собравшуюся вокруг них, и говорит:  
  
— Идем, ребятки.  
  
Следующий пункт назначения — прачечная. Пока они идут, Неймар мысленно обещает себе забыть нахуй то, что его кузен только что сломал чью-то руку.  
  
Завтрак, затем свободное время, потом обед и работа. Это начало новой жизни, и Неймару нужно привыкать к распорядку и быстро все запоминать. Конечно, никто и не говорит, что завтрашний день будет похож на предыдущий.  
  
Видимо, только что случившийся пиздец был завтраком, потому что после этого Неймара никто не кормит.  
  
После часа вытаскивания тяжелого мокрого белья из стиральных машин и переноса его в сушилки, Неймару жутко хочется есть. Он бы сожрал даже водянистое пюре. Потому что работа пиздецки тяжелая. Его руки все время красные, ладони обожжены паром от влажной ткани. Согбенная спина болит, а мышцы в руках почти кричат от боли.  
  
А ребра… боже, об этом лучше вообще не думать. Вряд ли он умудрился что-то сломать, но синяки там точно должны быть, Неймар одежду не задирал, чтобы проверить, но убежден, что кожа вся покрыта черно-фиолетовыми кровоподтеками.  
  
Люди вокруг не разговаривают, и Неймар понимает, почему. Во-первых, из-за шума — машины гудят, а сушилки крутятся. Все вибрирует так, что Неймар невольно задумывается, нормально ли функционирует оборудование. Кроме того, он запыхался от постоянного бега туда и обратно, таская горы белья. Хоть остальные занимались тем же самым, но были в лучшей форме.  
  
И тут жарко.  
  
 _Пиздец_ жарко.  
  
Тепло от сушилок почти невыносимо, лицо Неймара все красное. И он вспотел как свинья. Волосы взмокли, а футболка прилипла к телу. Честно говоря, он чувствует себя премерзко. Еще и воняет так, будто протух.  
  
Но остальные выглядят не лучше.  
  
Хотя, Дани без рубашки, из-за чего Неймар то и дело отвлекается и смотрит в его сторону. Но никто (и сам бразилец, конечно) не решается раздеться, как Алвес.  
  
— Эй, Рафа. А что я должен был делать? — спрашивает Неймар, судорожно вздохнув и хватая очередную кипу мокрого белья и практически кидаясь к сушилке, чтобы скорее избавиться от тяжести. — Если бы Дани не подергал за свои ниточки. Что-то жуткое, да? — он закрывает крышку и опирается на горячий металл, чтобы передохнуть.  
  
Рафа улыбается, глядя на потного Неймара — сам он только поблескивает от пота, а не обливается ручьями.  
  
— Есть несколько вариантов, — отвечает он, хлопая крышкой выделенной ему сушилки.  
Передохнув минуту, они медленно возвращаются к длинной линии стиральных машин. Другие заключенные почти беспрерывно загружают их простынями, полотенцами и тюремными робами, поэтому пауз в работе почти нет.  
  
— Эм… на кухне, но не готовить, ты новенький, им такое не доверяют. Мыть посуду, наверное, убирать и все такое. — Рафа кивает двум идущим мимо них заключенным. — Или нашивать номера… — у Неймара такое тоскливое лицо, то Рафа не сдерживает смешка. — Ну и всякое такое. На самом деле, не все тако просто. Это работа. Просто звучит так.  
Неймар кивает, разглядывая номер на своей робе. Интересно, как его делают таким жестким, у него бы получилось?  
  
— Я имею в виду то, что за исключением библиотеки, куда ты никогда не попадешь, — продолжает Рафа, прислонившись к стиральной машине. — Вся работа бессмысленная и изнуряющая. В рабочих помещениях следят за тем, сколько ты отработал или произвел. Если мало, то потеряешь все привилегии. Лучше уж тут торчать.  
  
— Лучше? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Неймар. — Тьфу. Я бы мог работать в библиотеке. — Он вытирает мокрый лоб. — Я читать умею.  
  
— Можешь, но не будешь, — грустно улыбается Рафа. — Это для старожилов, которые уже давно сидят и заслужили это. А не для новичков, которые боятся тяжелой работы. Кроме того, тебе полезно. Через пару недель у тебя будут мышцы такие, какие ты в зале не накачаешь. — Рафа сжимает крышку стиралки. — Дани умный. Заставляет нас работать здесь, и если нас загонят в угол, у нас хватит сил дать отпор.  
  
Раздумывая над словами Рафы, Неймар оглядывается на Дугласа и как раз вовремя: тот проходит мимо с горой белья в руках. Бицепсы у него и вправду впечатляющие.  
  
— Плюс каждый день мы это все складываем, это своего рода перерыв, — добавляет Рафа, и Неймар с нетерпением смотрит в сторону коридора, в конце которого расположена комната, куда уносят высохшие вещи.  
  
— О, хм! — Рафа указывает на две закрытые сушилки. Они стоят чуть поодаль, скрытые стеллажами. — Их не разгрузили, давай.  
  
Неймар не заметил бы сушилки, если б не Рафа, поэтому покорно идет за ним. Вытащив простынь, он с облегчением понимает, что она чуть теплая и не обжигает ладони.  
  
— Классно, — бормочет Неймар.  
  
Не нужно привыкать к таким подаркам судьбы, — напоминает он самому себе.  
  
— Я слышал о том, что произошло! — раздается позади них чей-то громкий голос, и Неймар от неожиданности подпрыгивает и смешно дергает ногой. Простыни вываливаются из рук и падают на пол. Вжав пальцы в крышку сушилки, он медленно оглядывается. Рафа рядом делает то же самое, только сжимает он не крышку, а робу Неймара.  
  
Это охранник. Высокий темноволосый мужчина с короткой бородой. Он стоит возле одного из стеллажей. Видимо, долго стоит.  
  
На бейдже у него написано «Энрике».  
  
У Неймара сжимается живот. Потому что он не узнал голос, имя, но узнал  _лицо_.  
  
Это один из тех, кто избил его прошлой ночью.  
  
Ему хочется сбежать и срочно найти Дани.  
  
Черт, лучше бы он сейчас был с ними. Но Дани далеко, в углу, вдали от большинства заключенных.  
  
Все очень плохо.  
  
— Я слышал, кто-то прицепился к тебе на обеде, — говорит охранник, обращаясь к Рафе, и Неймар с облегчением понимает, что речь не о прошлой ночи. Энрике совершенно игнорирует Неймара и делает шаг к Рафе. Его блестящие черные туфли издевательски контрастируют с серым полом. Охранник с ног до головы оглядывает Рафу, будто ищет признаки травм. — Тебе не навредили?  
  
Неймар сначала думает, что это мило, в какой-то степени, но… блядь, Энрике вчера его избил.  
  
Но затем он понимает, что взгляд этого охранника направленный на Рафу, какой-то жутковатый.  
  
— Я в порядке, Луис, — говорит Рафа совершенно спокойно.  
  
— Я рад, — кивает охранник. — Рад, что все обошлось. Здесь полно животных, которые вообще не понимают, как себя вести. — Он качает головой и вдруг в упор смотрит на Неймара. Его взгляд острый, глаза неприятно блестят, будто он вспоминает, как ударил Неймара дубинкой. Но потом Энрике теряет к нему и интерес и снова обращается к Рафе, улыбаясь… развратно? Господи. — Рафинья, — продолжает Энрике, облизнув губы, — я вроде говорил, чтобы ты называл меня Лучо. — Его глаза прикованы ко рту Рафы. — Мы ведь друзья.  
  
Жутковато превратилось в  _пиздец жутковато._  
  
Потому что это полный, блядь, пиздец — прямо у Неймара перед носом.  
  
У него в животе опять узлом скручиваются кишки.  
  
— Прости, — вежливо улыбается Рафа. — Все время забываю. — Он делает паузу, по-прежнему стискивая край робы Неймара. — У меня проблемы с запоминанием имен.  
  
— Но помни… — Энрике склоняет голову к плечу, — Друзья. И я всегда забочусь о своих друзьях. — Он пальцами цепляет шлевки брюк и покачивается на пятках. — Если хочешь, я тебя вытащу отсюда пораньше… примешь душ, вернешься в камеру… — предлагает Энрике, опять облизывая губы.  
  
 _Неймар чувствует, что его сейчас вырвет._  
  
— Все хорошо, — уклончиво произносит Рафа, поправляя бандану. — Я не против поработать. Составлю компанию Неймару, покажу ему, что тут и где. — Его тон дружелюбен, улыбка вежливая, но Неймар чувствует что-то совсем иное.  
  
Улыбка Энрике слегка тускнеет.  
  
— Мило с твоей стороны, — многозначительно тянет он, опять глазея на Неймара. Взгляд скользит по груди и рукам, по тому, как плотно роба прилипла к телу. — Держитесь вместе, мальчики, — в конце концов говорит он. — Тебе лучше вернуться к работе.  
  
После этого Энрике уходит, даже не оглянувшись.  
  
Теперь Неймару нужен душ совершенно по другой причине.  
  
Рафа подходит к стиральной машине, выдергивает оттуда мокрое белье и горой сваливает его на соседнюю стиралку. После чего закрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов.  
  
Неймар наблюдает за ним и не знает, что делать.  
  
— Что мне нужно?.. — он переходит на шепот, вдруг Энрике еще где-то рядом. Протянув руку, Неймар сначала думает погладить Рафу по плечу, но потом осекается. — Позвать Дани?  
  
— Не надо, — так же тихо отвечает Рафа. — Спасибо. Не говори Дани. — Видно, что Рафа сомневается. — Это всегда бывает. Он просто смотрит на меня, разговаривает и утверждает, что мы друзья. — Рафа гулко сглатывает, ежится и теперь выглядит совершенно больным. — Я с ним не пойду. И никогда не окажусь один там, где нельзя.  
  
Неймару хочется поспорить, но Рафа обрывает его попытку.  
  
— Я знаю, куда идти нельзя, — говорит он, сжимая простынь. — Я знаю, где небезопасно. И без тебя я бы сюда не пришел.  
  
Неймар не знает, как к этому относиться.  
  
— Охранники тебе не друзья, — говорит Рафа, глядя себе под ноги. — Лучше усвой это сразу. Никогда не верь им. Некоторые их них лучше других, просто делаю свою работу и все… но и они тебе не друзья. — Он вздыхает. — Дани знает об Энрике. Но Энрике — не Иско. Дани не может просто сломать ему руку. Здесь дело во власти.  
  
— Но Дани…  
  
— Дани может не так много, как тебе кажется. Только ему не говори об этом.  
Неймар испуганно моргает.  
  
— Я не могу ему врать… — он ни черта не понимает. Он ужасный лгун. Попробовать можно, но на лице все будет написано. Вот почему Пеп, блядь, позволил охране его избить. — Почему…  
  
— Неймар, это не ложь. Иисусе… это просто… — Рафа устало трет глаза. — Он расстроится, потому что не любит быть беспомощным. Он злиться и нарывается на проблемы, чтобы убедиться в своей силе. Это нехорошо для него, а для нас — ужасно.  
  
Неймар кусает губу и молчит целую минуту.  
  
— Ладно… я не скажу ничего. Но если тебе нужна моя помощь… или ты не захочешь идти куда-то один, я пойду с тобой.  
  
Видеть Рафу таким расстроенным больно. Физически больно.  
  
— Мы же друзья, да? — спрашивает Неймар. Он никогда не думал, что скажет это убийце, но Рафа был рядом с того момента, как он проснулся, помогал, все объяснял… он хороший парень. И Неймар не против быть с ним друзьями.  
  
Рафа улыбается.  
  
— Да, Неймар, — тихо говорит он. — Мы же друзья.


	6. Никакого личного пространства в тюрьме

Неймар не любит душевые.  
  
 _Вообще._  
  
Например, если бы ему не нужно было принимать душ, он был бы счастлив. Было бы круто.  
Очень.  
  
Губка или сухой шампунь? Или шланг? Запишите.  
  
В целом-то он любит мыться. Раньше ему это нравилось. Он принимал душ с утра, когда вставал, иногда днем, после спортзала, и еще раз перед сном. Неймар любил быть чистым, использовать всякие гели для душа, пахнущие цветами (да, цветами, ничего тут стремного нет), пел в душе попсовые песенки под горячущей водой…  
  
Но здесь он не может этого делать.  
  
У себя дома он мог делать все, что хотел.  
  
Но, к сожалению, теперь его дом —  _тюрьма_.  
  
И он  _не единственный_ , кто пользуется душем.  
  
Значит, теперь душевые он не любит.  
  
Впервые Неймар ощутил, что никакого личного пространства в тюрьме нет.  
  
Конечно, чуть раньше ему приспичило отлить, и Рафа увел его в камеру. Было неловко, ведь это действие все же личное, но вокруг не было толп людей. И Рафа сказал, что никто не будет ему мешать. Конечно, не без смешка, но все же. Неймар отлил и почувствовал себя лучше.  
  
Но это?  
  
 _Форменный.  
  
Блядский.  
  
Пиздец._  
  
В душевой есть полки для полотенец и одежды, даже шкафчики в маленькой раздевалке. Но нет замков, так что в любой момент твое барахло могут стырить, но это и логично. Эта часть не так уж и плоха, если честно.  _Но сама душевая…_  
  
Ряды леек на белом кафеле, никаких кабинок, даже стеклянных дверей, отделяющих Неймара от Дани, Рафы или любого другого заключенного. Воздух тяжелый, клубится пар, и только он мешает Неймару смотреть на обнаженные тела.  
  
И он не хочет смотреть.  
  
Но сделать ничего  _не может._  
  
Потому что в душевой полно  _голых мужчин._  
  
Неймар старается смотреть вверх, но взгляд так и тянется к огромному количеству членов. Потому что они… там. Они там, и они… есть. И задницы. Много задниц.  
  
Еще Неймар умудряется разглядеть татуировки, пока старается не смотреть на задницы. (Боже, он действительно старается!).  
  
Он продолжает убеждать себя, что это как в общественной раздевалке, но… нет.  
  
Во-первых, на него тоже смотрят. Это интересный опыт, но по факту Неймару это не особо нравится. Он не понимает, почему мужчины вокруг не следуют его примеру и не смотрят прямо в белую кафельную стену.  
  
Некоторые подмигиваюь, поигрывают бровями и тем самым пугают его. Неймар жмется к Рафе и весь скукоживается. Заключенные посылают ему воздушные поцелуи, пытаясь напугать еще больше. И у них  _отлично_ выходит. Другие, как тот пацан Хамес, ведут себя чуть более нормально. На этот раз он без жвачки, но двигает бровями вверх-вниз, как будто у него нервный тик.  
  
Или тик, или он пытается что-то сказать.  
  
Каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречаются, Хамес улыбается, но это не выглядит как разглядывание — больше похоже на то, что он просто пытается развлечь Неймара. Роналду стоит рядом с Хамесом. Он похож на культуриста — загорелый, подкаченный, что еще лучше видно, когда на нем нет одежды. Они с Хамесом не разговаривают, но когда Роналду замечает переглядки Хамеса и Неймара, его лицо каменеет.  
  
Неймар тут же отворачивается и снова разглядывает стену.  
  
Высокий улыбчивый мужчина с пучком волос на затылке, которого Неймар видел в столовой, тоже постоянно на него пялится. Когда он замечает, что Джуниор оглядывается, что улыбается уголком губ, а потом поворачивается, будто пытается продемонстрировать татуировку в виде красного дракона, обвивающую его тело. Неймар обычно таращился на такие рисунки как умалишенный, но за последние дни он видел их просто бессчетное количество, что теперь невозмутим, видимо, такая реакция мужчину не устраивает, потому что его высокомерие трансформируется в едкую насмешку.  
  
После этого Неймар старается вообще не смотреть по сторонам, боясь послать неправильные сигналы. Потому что он не хочет  _никаких сигналов._  
  
Только принять душ и уйти. Убраться отсюда подальше. Вернуться в камеру и проспать сто лет. Или тысячу.  
  
И не уронить мыла.  
  
Вообще-то, мыла у него и нет.  
  
У него ничего нет, поэтому сначала он мнется, нервно заламывая руки и оглядывая забитое людьми помещение.  
  
Рафа показывает, куда положить грязную одежду, у Неймара должно быть свое полотенце, шлепки, мыло и шампунь. Конечно, ему ничего этого не выдали, охранникам накануне вечером было плевать.  
  
А Гвардиола и не собирался устраивать ему шествие по ковровой дорожке.  
  
Рафа показывает кусок мыла и говорит, что поделится, Адриано приносит откуда-то запасное полотенце.  
  
— Мы тебе поможем, — обещает Дани, толкая его к душу Рафы. — А пока расслабься, окей?  
  
Неймар честно старается, и в конце концов, теплая вода помогает. Он ждет, пока Рафа закончит мыться, берет у него мыло и как следует проходится по телу, пока Рафа моет голову. Неймар жутко смущен, потому что на него смотрят, и ему нужно побороть желание прикрыться, иначе будет только хуже.  
  
Вместо этого он старательно намыливает грудь, осторожно надавливая на синяки, расцвечивающие его кожу. Они фиолетовые и синие, некоторые настолько темные, что выглядят черными. В душевой нет зеркал, но Неймар чувствует, что спина у него тоже в отметинах. Об этом говорит встревоженный взгляд Дани.  
  
Его кузен задумчиво оглядывает его спину, а потом отворачивается.  
  
Тут почти никто не разговаривает.  
  
И это очень и очень странно.  
  
Никаких шуток и смеха — совсем не похоже на то, как Неймар принимал душ с товарищами по команде после тренировок. Нет, здесь тишина. Только шепот, несколько человек вполголоса переругиваются и шепчутся по углам.  
  
Неймар тоже молчит и старается не привлекать к себе внимания.  
  
Но мужчина, стоящий рядом, смотрит на него в упор.  
  
Неймар прикусывает языке, сдерживается из последних сил, но потом шепчет: «что?».  
  
Шампунь стекает по груди мужчины ниже. Черт, он чертовски накачанный. Неймар отчаянно пытается  _не смотреть._  
  
— Ты животных любишь? Кроликов? Собак? — в любопытством спрашивает он, вытирая глаза.  
  
Неймар хочет спросить, какое, черт подери, это имеет отношение к чему-либо, может, подразумеваются какие-то пошлые намеки, но мужчина, заметив его смятение, просто качает головой.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Неймар, запихиваясь под струи воды. — Раньше у меня была собака, но сейчас он живет с моей матерью.  
  
Улыбка мужчины какая-то странная.  
  
— Да? А ты когда-нибудь заставлял его драться? На этом можно неплохо заработать.  
  
Неймар в шоке. Он хочет сказать, что заработать можно и на покере, а отдавать собаку на бои опасно и вообще отвратительно. Вместо этого он глубоко вдыхает и старается ответить спокойно:  
  
— Нет. Я бы ничего подобного не стал делать.  
  
— Скучаешь по нему? — спрашивает мужчина, смывая мыло со спины. — По собаке. — Он говорит так, будто скучать по домашнему питомцу глупо.  
  
Может, он в тюрьме за жестокое обращение с животными?  
  
— Да, — выдыхает Неймар. — Больше, чем по некоторым людям. — Он снова смотрит на Рафу, пытаясь намекнуть, что ему понадобиться помощь, чтобы спокойно уйти из душевой.  
Рафа продолжает улыбаться, и Неймар закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ладно, — неожиданно говорит мужчина, протягивая руку в знак приветствия, будто они на улице, а не голые в душевой. — Санчес. Или Алексис, как удобно.  
  
Он улыбается от уха до уха.  
  
Неймар осторожно пожимает его руку.  
  
— Неймар, — представляется он, дрожа всем телом.  
  
— О, я знаю, — говорит Санчес. —  _Все_ знают.  
  
Неймар недоуменно хлопает глазами. Что значит «все знают»?  
  
Санчес кусает губу, будто хочет сказать что-то еще, но потом просто кивает.  
  
— Рад наконец-то познакомиться. — Он отключает воду. — Не думаю, что ты знаком с моими друзьями. — Медель, Исла, Видаль, Браво и Хара. — Санчес называет имена с таким видом, будто Неймар их запомнит.  
  
Никто из перечисленных даже не поворачивается.  
  
Неймар фальшиво улыбается в знак понимания.  
  
— О, хорошо. — Он отворачивается к душу, все еще размышляя над вопросом Санчеса. — Спасибо.  
  
Санчес все еще смотрит на него. И как только Неймар уже подходит к грани, чтобы попросить помощи у кузена, Санчес говорит: «Рафинья», кивнув ему, а потом просто уходит.  
  
Неймар на его задницу не смотрит, наверняка, она не хуже всего остального.  
  
— Что это было? — спрашивает он, оглядываясь на Рафу. —  _Что_? — Он чертовски смущен. — Что я пропустил?  
  
Рафа смеется.  
  
— Он хороший парень. Странноватый, но нормальный. Входил в группу защиты животных. Спасал тех, кто подвергался насилию — лабораторных животных, бойцовых собак и все такое… — Рафа умывается и протирает глаза. — Однажды увидел, как кто-то избивает собаку дубинкой. Санчес схватил биту и избил его.  
  
Неймар поднимает брови.  
  
— Убил?  
  
Рафа кивает и выключает воду, когда Неймар жестом дает понять, что закончил.  
  
— Ага, — говорит Рафа, когда они отходят от душа, дрожа от холода. В помещении тепло от пара, но чувствуется холодок, тянущийся из-под двери.  
  
Появившийся из ниоткуда Дани приобнимает их за плечи.  
  
— Но собаку спас, — добавляет он, подталкивая Неймара и Рафу к Дугласу и Адриано.  
  
На полпути Дани встает с другой стороны, чтобы оградить Неймара от парня, принимающего душ. Про него говорил Санчес, но Неймар не помнит, как его зовут. И непонятно, почему Дани так взъерепенился, но Неймар покорно идет вперед, ощущая, как кузен пихает его в спину. Он смотрит на парня под душем, замечает темные волосы и странные татуировки в виде звезд на локтях, а потом Дани сильнее толкает его вперед.  
  
— Что такое? — спрашивает Неймар, когда Дани практически выпихивает его в коридор, где их ждет Адриано с полотенцами. Марсело, стоящий за его спиной, полностью оделся.  
  
Дани стискивает зубы.  
  
—  _Ничего_ , — сперва говорит он, а потом резко мрачнеет. — Смотри в оба, он распускает руки, — добавляет Дани, вытирая затылок полотенцем.  
  
Неймар все еще ничего не понимает, как и Адриано, пока Рафа не наклоняется с ним и не шепчет:  
  
— Гонсало Хара.  
  
Дуглас поднимает брови и шевелит пальцем в воздухе. Этот жест что-то значит, но, заметив взгляд Дани, Дуглас тут же тушуется.  
  
Неймар хмыкает, оборачивает полотенце вокруг талии и идет за Дани и Рафой получать свою одежду. Он грубая, царапает кожу, но чистая и намного лучше его потных шмоток. Неймар запихивает мокрые ноги в свои ботинки. Противно, но пока обуви для душа у него нет, придется потерпеть.  
  
Человек с татуировкой дракона внезапно оказывается прямо перед ним —  _совершенно голый.  
_  
— Ты не нравишься Златану, — грубо и грозно говорит он, наклоняясь так, чтобы вглядеться Джуниору в лицо.  
  
— Э… — тянет Неймар, недоуменно моргая. Рафа и Дани стоят рядом, последний закатывает глаза, поэтому Джуниор не особо волнуется. — Окей. Но я его не знаю.  
  
Мужчина выпрямляется и насмешливо глядит на него сверху вниз.  
  
— Златан говорит, — со смешком произносит он, будто Неймар обязан это знать, — что Златану ты не нравишься, — повторяет он и плюет прямо Джуниору под ноги. Затем он уходит, нацепив полотенце на голову.  
  
Блядь, Златан выглядел так, будто хотел из Неймара жизнь по капле выдавить.  
Дани просто качает головой.  
  
— Златан, — размыто произносит он, махнув рукой. — Да похуй.  
  
Неймар недоверчиво смотрит на него, пытаясь успокоиться. Сердце стучит так, что ему страшно, вдруг услышат остальные.  
  
Дани снова пожимает плечами, ерошит мокрые волосы Неймара, прежде чем выйти. После этого Рафа тащит его обратно к себе в камеру. Это камера Рафы? Дани? Марсело? Адриано и Дуглас куда-то делись, Лукаса и Каземиро нигде не видно. Но Неймару до сих пор непонятно, чья это камера, вещи ничего не говорят о владельце.  
  
Камера…  _живая_. Больше размером. Ее можно принять за спальню, будто кто-то уже годы прожил здесь. Хотя, это вполне возможно. Повсюду всякие безделушки, банки с сухоцветом, стопки тетрадей, на стене фотографии, даже если самодельная полка с книгами.  
  
Камера похожа на дом. Интересно, сколько времени человек должен был провести в тюрьме, чтобы так обжиться?  
  
У Неймара мало времени осмотреться.  
  
— Поспи перед обедом, — говорит Рафа, усаживая его на нижнюю койку и пихая в руки подушку.  
  
Неймар со стоном валится на бок лицом к стене. Он закрывает глаза и даже не пытается сунуть подушку под голову, он слишком устал. Он согрелся по дороге до камеры, его больше не трясет.  
  
Неймар невероятно устал.  
  
Вырубается он постепенно.  
  
На заднем плане слышится смех Дани, голос Марсело. В конце концов, кто-то убирает подушку, и Неймар сонно бормочет что-то в благодарность и засыпает.  
  
Проснувшись, он понимает, что все тело ломает. Шевелиться невозможно.  
  
И не хочется.  
  
Вообще.  
  
 _Никогда._  
  
Ощущения такие, будто Неймар несколько часов потел в тренажерном зале и напряг все мышцы разом. Он съеживается от мысли, что завтра ему опять придется идти в прачечную. И это пиздец. Ему почему-то тепло, открыв глаза и повернувшись, он понимает, что Рафа спит рядом с ним. Прижимается всем телом. Койка не слишком широкая, но они оба достаточно тощие, чтобы улечься вдвоем.  
  
Неймар приподнимается и, щурясь, оглядывает камеру. Марсело сидит на подоконнике и читает книгу. Видимо, это его камера, если только Дани не разрешил ему взять его вещи.   
  
Неймар отчаянно зевает и делает мысленную пометку побольше пообщаться с Марсело. Но сейчас он слишком устал.  
  
Кажется, что в камере больше никого, кроме них нет, но тут Неймар замечает, что с верхней койки торчат чьи-то ноги.  
  
Он вздыхает, ребра сразу же начинают ныть, поэтому он перекатывается на живот. Все нужно делать медленно, чтобы не разбудить Рафу, который лежит к нему лицом. Неймар сосредоточенно следит за ним, и все проходит удачно, Рафа не просыпается.  
  
Наконец Неймар снова засыпает.  
  
Второй раз он просыпается от голоса Дани.  
  
— Время ужинать, ребятки, — нараспев говорит он, поглаживая по волосам Неймара и Рафу. — Надо кушать, чтобы вырасти большими и сильными.  
  
— Еще пять минут, Дани, — умоляет Неймар, закрывая глаза. Теплая рука Дани, расчесывающая его спутанные волосы, убаюкивает. Это очень приятно — напоминает о том, как мама разрешала маленькому Неймару полежать рядом с ней. Однако тело Дани слишком тяжелое и давит на больные ребра. —  _Пожалуйста_.  
  
— Еще пять минут, Дани, — передразнивает его кузен, но все же отстраняется. — Еще пять минут, пять минут, — поет он. — Глупенький маленький мальчик. — Он повторяет это еще несколько раз, все тише и тише, пока наконец не замолкает.  
  
Но он не встает, Неймар сквозь ресницы видит, как кузен укладывается на спящего Рафу, который совсем не против. Дани закрывает глаза и укладывается головой ему на грудь. Рафа в полусне гладит его шею и расслабляется.  
  
Троим тут места мало, лежать не удобно, но Неймару грех жаловаться.  
  
Вместо этого он пользуется моментом, чтобы отдохнуть еще несколько минут. Все что угодно, но только бы не вставать.  
  
Он опять вырубается почти моментально.  
  
Будят его тихие голоса.  
  
Неймар осторожно потягивается и чувствует голод. Тело ноет, но желудок урчит, поэтому на остальное плевать. Он приподнимается и оглядывается — Марсело нет, как и ног на втором этаже кровати.  
  
Неймар поворачивается к Рафе.  
  
И замирает.  
  
Дани все еще лежит на Рафе, но теперь он задрал его рубашку и целует плоский живот. Голова Рафы откинута назад, руки сжимают затылок Дани, и он бормочет что-то непонятное.  
  
Неймар ошеломленно смотрит, как Дани стягивает свободные штаны Рафы вниз, все ниже, обнажая бедра. Он прижимается носом к коже, закрывает глаза и тяжело дышит, целуя карамельного цвета кожу.  
  
Неймар растерян, не знает, что делать, но оказывается, что ничего делать и не нужно.  
  
— Ней, — говорит Дани, не открывая глаз. Его рука скользит вверх, до груди задирая рубашку Рафы. Большим пальцем он поглаживает один из сосков.  
  
— Да, Дани? — Неймар старается не шевелиться, а во рту у него пересохло так сильно, что говорить трудно.  
  
— Иди ужинай, — заканчивает Дани, втягивая в рот кожу возле пупка Рафы. Рафинья издает слабый стон, и Дани ухмыляется, делая это снова.  
  
— Хорошо, — с облегчением бормочет Неймар, сползая с койки и стараясь не задеть этих двоих. У двери он спотыкается, чуть ли не падая в спешке, тело протестует против резких движений, но он добирается до выхода, не оглядываясь. В коридоре светло, мимо проходят какие-то люди, и Неймару нужно передохнуть, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
Недалеко от камеры стоят Лукас и Каземиро. Лукас сначала недоуменно оглядывает свекольно-красные щеки Неймара, а потом несомненно догадывается, в чем причина. Но он ничего не говорит, только указывает вниз, где у лестницы его ждет Марсело.  
  
— Иди ешь.  
  
От упоминания еды желудок Неймара урчит, и он спешно идет в столовую, пытаясь забыть о том, что только что видел.  
  
Ужин ничем от обеда не отличается.  
  
Пока они едят, в столовой появляются Дани и Рафа, идущие в обнимку, за ними следуют Лукас и Каземиро. Дани садится возле Неймара и с ухмылкой треплет его затылок.  
  
— Хлеб и зрелища, да? — хихикает он, и Неймар тут же снова краснеет.  
  
Остальные с подносами присоединяются к ним, а Рафа как обычно садится подле Дани.  
Непонятная зеленая каша в принципе неплозха на вкус, Дани это замечает, и на тарелке Неймара магическим образом появляется еще одна порция.  
  
— Ешь свои овощи, — говорит Дани, шевеля бровями и наблюдая, как Неймар отправляет ложку в рот. — От этой еды мало толку, тебе нужна двойная порция, — говорит он более низким голосом, двигая головой взад-вперед, будто подражает кому-то.  
  
Неймару в общем-то все равно, что он ест, поэтому он зачерпывает еще одну ложку и показывает Дани большой палец.  
  
— Это что? — спрашивает он, запивая еду водой.  
  
— Наверное, горох, — говорит Дуглас с другого конца стола. — Он дешевый, так что… — он пожимает плечами, бесцельно перемешивая свою порцию.  
  
Дани шлепает по столу и тычет пальцем в Дугласа.  
  
— Овощи ешь! — повторяет он, переставая улыбаться.  
  
Дуглас кивает и начинает жевать. Остальные обмениваются взглядами и тоже приступают к еде.  
  
Дани явно раздраженно барабанит пальцами по столу. Никто ничего не говорит, только сам Алвес бормочет себе под нос:  
  
— Они должны их есть… это полезно… придется есть овощи…  
  
В конце концов Рафа кладет на руку на ладонь Дани и держит, пока он не перестает стучать пальцами.  
  
Дани смотрит на их руки и успокаивается, перестав бормотать.  
  
Неймар уже в который раз удивляется тому, что происходит, и перестает жевать. Но затем Рафа наклоняется к нему и спрашивает:  
  
— Что думаешь? — темные глаза прикованы к нему. — Сегодняшний день был не так уж плох. Как думаешь, привыкнешь?  
  
Неймар сглатывает.  
  
— Ну… технически, в первый день я стал свидетелем убийства, а потом меня избили, так что… — он смотрит на горох и берется за ложку. — Сегодня все прошло нормально. — Он приподнимает ложку и отправляет в рот порцию зеленой каши.  
  
Дани смеется, будто выходит из транса. Другой рукой он сжимает плечо Рафы.  
  
— Конечно, привыкнет. Он же один из нас.  
  
Неймар пристально смотрит на кузена. Потому что задается вопросом, так ли это.  
  
 _Правда ли, что он один из них?_


	7. Бог

С удивлением Неймар обнаруживает, что привыкает к рутине. Потому что она перманентна и неизменна. Дани утром приходит к нему в камеру, будто Джуниор — ребенок, которому нужна няня. Они завтракают, а потом выходят во двор. Через какое-то время обедают и принимаются за работу. Неймар очень рад, что есть своего рода выходные, когда они просто складывают вещи, хотя за время стирки его мышцы стали намного больше. Или, по крайней мере, уже болят не так сильно.   
  
Потом у них есть немного свободного времени после душа — Неймар обычно спит, — ужин и время до отбоя.  
  
Как-то однообразно.  
  
Но Неймар думает, что это из-за того, что первый день был слишком экстремальным, если уж сравнивать.  
  
То тут, то там случаются драки — в столовой, во дворе, иногда в них вмешиваются охранники, а иногда они просто стоят и смотрят.  
  
Однажды Хамес ломает кому-то нос, пока они стоят в очереди за обедом.  
  
Мужчина, которого ударили, истошно кричит, и Неймар вытягивает шею, чтобы рассмотреть его. Это невысокий блондин, который, как он считал, входил в группу, приближенную к Роналду. Коэнтрау вроде бы.  
  
Но Роналду позволяет драке случится, и кажется, что он не чувствует необходимости вмешиваться.  
  
—  _Я решаю_ , — спокойно говорит Хамес, наблюдая за дергающимся на полу парнем. Крови из его носа уже натекло на целую лужу. —  _Я решаю_ , — повторяет он на этот раз громче, при этом оглядываясь на собравшуюся толпу. Он поворачивается туда, где стоит Роналду с подносом, и ухмыляется. Роналду вообще плевать, что один из его друзей валяется на грязном полу. Хамес возвращается к Роналду, и они вдвоем идут к столу, будто ничего не случилось.  
  
Они оставляют Коэнтрау истекать кровью.  
  
Заключенные игнорируют его. Охранники тоже.  
  
Дани перешагивает через него, гнусно хихикая.  
  
— Что это значит? — спрашивает Неймар у Марсело, когда они снова принимаются за стирку. — Что Хамес сказал за обедом? Он «решает»? Ничего не понимаю. — Он наклоняется над стиральной машиной и вытирает мокрый лоб. Наверное, стоит взять пример с Рафы и начать носить бандану. Конечно, как на Рафе это выглядеть не будет, у Неймара форма лица не та, но пот, попадающий в глаза, заставляет задуматься.  
  
— А? Хамес? — переспрашивает Марсело. — Он милашка, да? — в его голосе сквозит восхищение, граничащее со смехом. — Он имел в виду то, что сказал: он решит, кто к нему прикоснется. — Заметив тупой взгляд Неймара, Марсело фыркает. — Он  _горячий_ , да. Ошивается с Роналду и его бандой. Может, ему и нужен кто-то, кто будет о нем заботиться, но Хамес намного сильнее, чем тебе кажется, обычно сам за себя способен постоять.  
  
— Они  _вместе_? — спрашивает Неймар, понимая, что знает ответ. — Он и Роналду. Тогда зачем кому-то его трогать? Это глупо, — говорит он, вспомина взгляд пресловутого Роналду. — Особенно, если этот парень друг Роналду. Зачем ему лезть к Хамесу? Я бы ни на что не хотел разозлить этого здоровяка.  
  
— Ага, — кивает Марсело, помогая Неймару перенести две кучи белья в открытые сушилки. — Все потому, что Хамес был мальчиком по вызову. — Он с оглушительным грохотом захлопывает дверцу и смотрит на осоловевшего и распахнувшего рот Неймара. — Настоящим, элитным, — объясняет Марсело. — Люди платили хорошие деньги за его мастерство… я в это верю… посмотри, как он двигает бедрами. Проклятый колумбиец!  
  
— О… — тянет Неймар, вспоминая кокетливую улыбку Хамеса и его подведенные глаза. — Он поэтому здесь?  
  
Марсело смеется.  
  
— Он здесь потому, что копы пытались его задержать, а он сбежал. Очевидно, было весело за ним гоняться. — Неймар обдумывает слова Марсело, а тот продолжает: — Конечно, он просто не хотел, чтобы его поймали с трупом в багажнике! Один из клиентов попытался взять больше, чем Хамес был готов дать.  
  
— Ха! — говорит Неймар, возвращаясь к стиральной машине. — Я бы не догадался. — Что же такое потребовал клиент, раз Хамес его убил? Мысль не успевает как следует оформиться, Энрике опасно близко подходит к Рафе, и Неймар тут же забывает о Хамесе, судорожно бросает белье и чуть ли не бегом несется к своему другу.  
  
Но после этого разговора Неймар становится осторожен, не смотрит на Хамеса, если рядом Роналду (то есть всегда). Конечно, он никогда не делал ничего, что могло бы вынудить Хамеса сломать ему нос, но подсознательно чувствует, что лучше держать дистанции. Однако трудно игнорировать то, как колумбиец виляет задницей, проходя мимо.  
  
— Спасибо большое, Марсело! — бормочет Неймар себе под нос третий раз за три минуты, отвлекаясь на пыль под ногами, лишь бы не вляпаться в неприятности.  
  
Дни идут.  
  
Хамес больше не ломает носы, но драки продолжаются. За ужином ссорятся Рамос и Пике. Между ними сидит какой-то паренек, похожий на ребенка. Они начинают подкалывать его, пока бедняга не становится цвета помидора. Это срабатывает как выключатель, Рамос и Пике сразу же переключаются друг на друга. Паренек, щеночек с голубыми глазами и встрепанными каштановыми волосами, пытается их успокоить, но безуспешно.   
  
Очарованный Неймар не может отвести взгляда от того, как их дружеские подшучивания   
превращаются в пинки, толчки, и наконец в грубые удары. Странно видеть, как они каждый день играют в баскетбол, а теперь орут.  
  
Они выглядят так, будто готовы убить друг друга, Неймар уверен, что они вполне способны. Сидящий за столом испанцев Икер поднимается со своего места, явно собираясь вмешаться. Хави тянет его за руку вниз и говорит что-то, не скрывая смеха. Икер хмурится, кривит губы, но в итоге покорно садится.  
  
Пике и Рамос продолжают цапаться.  
  
Стычка продолжается до тех пор, пока в руках у сцепившихся заключенных не оказываются подносы, охранники тут же встревают и разнимают их. Парень, из-за которого развернулся весь сыр-бор, возвращается к столу испанцев с крайне виноватым лицом, но его приветствуют смешками, а Хави указывает ему на незанятое место.  
  
На следующее утро Рамос и Пике снова играют в баскетбол, будто ничего не произошло, другие испанцы смеются, наблюдая за ними. Тот паренек, Роберто — своего рода мастер на все руки, как выяснил Неймар, — тоже не скрывает улыбки. Это странно, хотя, в тюрьме, видимо, обычное дело — драться ни на жизнь, а насмерть, а потом снова дружить.  
По крайней мере, для вот этих вот чудил.  
  
Дани и Иско не разговаривают. У второго перевязанная рука и жалкий вид. Он часто разговаривает с Хамесом или Моратой — еще одним молодым испанцем. Но к Дани и Рафе не приближается.  
  
Больше никого не пытают и не убивают. По крайней мере, Неймар об этом не знает.  
Он старается держать глаза широко открытыми, а рот — на замке, чтобы как можно быстрее влиться в среду вокруг. Он не хочет высовываться больше, чем нужно, и всякий раз, когда Дани одобрительно кивает, Неймар не может не радоваться.  
  
Он даже моргнуть не успевает, как проходит целый месяц его заключения. Неймар вспоминает об этом однажды, когда они выходят во двор. Перед ними расступается толпа, и это льстит — видимо, Джуниор — часть довольно мощной группировки.  
  
Неймар теперь знает, что один обшарпанный стол для пикника — территория Дани, и стоит ему появится во внутреннем дворе, тот, кто занимает стол, тут же вскакивает. Тут тоже все поделено и забито. Испанцы каждый день играют в баскетбол, свой угол есть у банды Роналду, а аргентинцы… ну, они делают все, что хотят.  
  
Неймар негромко переговаривается с Лукасом, когда вдруг замечает подозрительную тишину. Он поднимает голову и натыкается на того, кого вроде бы зовут Кун Агуэро. Он весь татуированный. И стоит совсем рядом.  
  
— Я могу присесть? — спрашивает Агуэро, в упор смотря на Неймара, а потом бросая короткий взгляд на Дани.  
  
Алвес приподнимает бровь, опять начинает барабанить пальцами по столу, но почему-то кивает.  
  
Агуэро улыбается сидящему сбоку от Неймара Адриано. Тот сначала этого не замечает, и улыбка Агуэро тает на глазах, но потом непутевый бразилец нервно кусает губу и вскакивает, освобождая место.  
  
— О, спасибо, — смеется аргентинец с таким видом, будто вовсе не намекал своим убийственным взглядом на то, чтобы Адриано свалил. Он усаживается рядом с Неймаром и подпирает рукой подбородок, не переставая изучать бразильца.  
  
Сначала Джуниор раздумывает, как бы начать диалог, но решает молчать.  
  
— Ты кузен Алвеса, да? Неймар, верно? — Агуэро выглядит так, будто уже знает ответ, но Неймару крайне необходимо быть вежливым.  
  
— Эм, да, а ты Кун? Кун Агуэро? — с опаской спрашивает Неймар. Непонятно, как к нему обращаться.  
  
— Для друзей — Кун, — кивает Агуэро, блеск в его глазах какой-то недобрый.  
  
— А мы разве друзья? — Неймар не может не спросить, хотя за такой вопрос ему голову могут отгрызть.  
  
— Может быть, — снова кивает Агуэро, пристально глядя на него. Его глаза изучают лицо бразильца от подбородка до лба. Он так внимательно смотрит, что бразильцу хочется вытереть рот, вдруг там прицепились крошки после обеда.  
  
— Сегодня выходит  _Лео_ , — вдруг говорит Агуэро с таким видом, будто Неймар должен был сам об этом спросить и знает, кто такой Лео.  
  
Но бразилец может только недоуменно хлопать глазами.  
  
— Месси, — встревает Рафа.  
  
— О. Эм, хорошо. — Он не знает, что Агуэро от него надо. — Я… рад за него? За тебя?— робко спрашивает он. Агуэро продолжает смотреть в упор.  
  
— А ты рад? — спокойно спрашивает аргентинец.  
  
Неймар нервно прочищает горло.  
  
— Я… — он украдкой оглядывает сидящих за столом, но все молчат. Дани щурится, но тоже не издает ни звука. — Я его совсем не знаю. Для меня это не имеет значения, — наконец выдает бразилец, пытаясь быть честным.  
  
Агуэро расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Он это серьезно? — он наклоняется к столу, чтобы посмотреть на Дани, который только плечами пожимает. — Хм, — добавляет Агуэро, прижимаясь к Неймару плечом.  
  
Он так близко, что не касаться его невозможно.  
  
Марсело на другом конце стола выразительно кашляет.  
  
Глаза Агуэро все еще прикованы к Неймару, но затем он отстраняется — и слава богу!  
  
— Ты никому не рассказал. Почему? — спрашивает он так, будто в вопросе нет ничего необычного.  
  
Неймар открывает и закрывает рот. Кун ждет ответа.  
  
— Мужчина. Который умер. — Он кусает губу, обдумывая слова. — Он мне не понравился.  
  
— Ты его не знал, — насмешливо комментирует Кун.  
  
Неймар опускает взгляд на кривую столешницу и качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Но он шел мимо моей камеры и наговорил всякого… — он смотрит на Агуэро, пытаясь казаться храбрее, чем есть на самом деле. — Я не сожалел о том, что с ним случилось.  
  
— А что с ним случилось? — мягко спрашивает Агуэро, так  _мягко_ , будто Неймар — его лучший друг.  
  
Но Неймар — не ебучий идиот, не на того напали.  
  
— Я не знаю, — отчеканивает он. — Я ничего не видел.  
  
Агуэро довольно улыбается.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает он, хлопнув по столу и поднимаясь, будто они закончили беседу. — Ты должен прийти к нам позже. После обеда. Лео захочет с тобой познакомиться.  
  
Это звучит как предложение, но Неймар уверен, что это приказ.  
  
— Может быть, — отвечает за Неймара Дани. — Если он не будет занят. — Совершенно невозмутимо бразилец изучает свои ногти, а потом вытирает их об рубашку. Вид у Дани такой, будто его ногти — самое чудесное в его жизни, а потом он зачем-то машет в сторону Агуэро.  
  
Кун пожимает плечами.  
  
— Делай что хочешь, — бросает он и неспешно уходит — Неймар следит за тем, как отступают перед аргентинцем люди. Кун ненадолго останавливается возле Икера, обменивается с ним парой слов, а потом идет дальше мимо Рамоса, который молча стоит чуть поодаль с мячом в руках.  
  
Адриано, который все это время стоял у стола, с облегчением садится на свое место.  
  
— Ты  _будешь_ занят. — говорит Дани, прищуриваясь и провожая Агуэро взглядом. — Тебе не нужно нестись по первому слову Агуэро. У Месси теперь полно времени, после одиночки. Так что подождет. Не горит, — поясняет он, переводя взгляд на беседующих Агуэро и Роналду. Их банды стоят друг напротив друга, будто не знают, драться им или тоже разговаривать. — Месси подождет.  
  
— Месси… с Роналду? — интересуется Неймар.  
  
Дани недовольно корчит рожи.  
  
— С кем Месси? С Роналду… возможно. Да. Они были знакомы на воле. Много общаются.  
  
Марсело смотрит на Дани, который отвечает на его пристальный взгляд, высунув язык.  
  
— Может, и не были знакомы, — добавляет Марсело, обращаясь к Неймару. — Я не спрашивал. Но, вроде как, они были связаны.  
  
— То есть, они могли вместе играть в футбол? — удивленно спрашивает Неймар. — Или… Месси участвовал в убийстве агента Роналду?  
  
— Не-е-е-ет! — фыркает Марсело. — Месси в этом не принимал участия. Хотя, ты заставляешь меня задуматься над этим. Но да, Месси тоже играл в футбол. С таким-то ростом, сложно представить. Но ходят слухи, что он был хорош. Действительно хорош. Я бы на это посмотрел.  
  
Лукас пихает Неймара локтем.  
  
— Роналду наверное был лучше. Только посмотри на него. — Они украдкой оглядываются на Роналду, который закончил разговор с Агуэро и теперь шепчется с Пепе и Коэнтрау. Высоченный Роналду угрожающе нависает над невысокими заключенными.  
  
— Представь, как Месси и Роналду борются за мяч, — кивает Каземиро. — Это была бы равна борьба, без шансов.  
  
— Они точно знали друг друга! — настаивает Дани, грызя дужку солнечных очков — сегодня красные, а не леопардовые. — Знали и играли против друг друга. — Дани улыбается Неймару. — Да, и еще: Месси был намного лучше!  
  
— Ты полон дерьма, Дани, — внезапно говорит Рафа, шлепая Алвеса по руке. — Ты не знаешь правды, хватит прикалываться. — Он улыбается и тянет Дани за рукав. — Фантазер.  
  
Алвес натягивает на нос очки.  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Месси был круче. Все.  
  
Неймар хмыкает, но тут же затыкается — черт, как же быстро он перенимает привычки Дани.  
  
— Вы, ребята, никогда не рассказывали… — он быстро озирается по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не слышит. — Почему Месси посадили?  
  
Все молчат, а улыбка Дани превращается во что-то неприятное.  
  
— В смысле… я знаю, что он опасен, — блеет Неймар, краснея и бледнея по очереди. — Я понимаю, я вижу, что… — как же легко он вспомнил о том, как Месси перерезал горло Игуаину, будто это в порядке вещей. — Что именно он сделал?  
  
— Уклонение от уплаты налогов, — отвечает Дани.  
  
Неймар сражен наповал.  
  
— Что? И все?  
  
Никто ничего не говорит, хотя Марсело морщится.  
  
— Да, — говорит Дани, прячась за очками. — Алонсо, Надаль, Месси. — Будто Неймар их всех знает. — Так всегда бывает. Платишь налоги или идешь за решетку. — Дани глядит на запястье. — Время! — Часов у него нет. — Опоздаем на обед! — Он встает и обнимает Рафу за спину. — Идемте, детки.  
  
— У тебя даже часов нет, — смеется Рафа, когда они все идут к двери. — Откуда ты все знаешь?  
  
Охранники отходят, пропуская их, и идут к звонку, который сигнализирует о том, что время вышло.  
  
Лукас и Каземиро держатся за Дани, а Марсело ждет Неймара.  
  
Неймар пропускает Адриано и Дугласа вперед и подходит к Марсело.  
  
— Ведь он сел не за налоги, да? — спрашивает он, не в силах поверить в этот бред.  
  
Марсело качает головой.  
  
— Официально за это, — тихо отвечает он, утягивая Неймара от толпы. — Так часто делают, когда не могут доказать другие преступления. Понимаешь? Убийства, кражи… легче засадить человека за неуплату налогов, это прозрачно. Но Месси… Если ты думал, что это Агуэро сделал что-то плохое… но лучше об этом не говорить вообще.  
  
Неймар пытается выкинуть Месси из головы. И справляется с этим довольно успешно.  
  
До обеда. Потому что довольно трудно не заметить невысокого мужчину, который входит в столовую с группой охранников. Они снимают наручники с его лодыжек и рук, собирают звенящие цепи и отходят назад, не переставая наблюдать за заключенным и придерживать дубинки, как будто они могут понадобиться в любой момент.  
  
Месси ведет себя так, будто их там нет. Не насмехается и даже не смотрит по сторонам. Вокруг его бледных запястий остались красные следы от наручников.  
  
Но у Месси такой вид, будто ему плевать.  
  
Будто это не он провел месяц в одиночной камере, пока охрана тюрьмы пыталась выяснить, как доказать, что он кого-то убил.  
  
Возможно, для него это вообще ничего не значит.  
  
Неймар разглядывает поднос с едой, боясь поднять голову. Но все же он не может удержаться от того, чтобы посмотреть сквозь ресницы, как Месси отходит от охраны.  
  
Он такой спокойный, крутой, собранный. Улыбается, идет через лабиринты столов и присоединяется к Маске, Агуэро, Ди Марии, Лавесси и Рохо. Никто не мешает ему, заключенные сидят или специально идут другой дорогой, чтобы не встать у Месси на пути.  
  
Взгляд Месси лениво скользит по столовой, некоторые люди морщатся, как только он смотрит на них. Он угрожает, даже не пытаясь этого делать. Его аура буквально источает опасность.  
  
Неймар, черт побери, очарован.  
  
Если Дани — король, то Месси — нечто большее.  _Бог_.  
  
Это странно. Он выглядит совершенно обычным, невысоким, таким скромным, что Неймар, пройдя мимо Месси на улице, даже не заметил бы его. Но здесь… Месси отличается от всех, кого бразилец когда-то видел. В нем есть что-то неуловимое, что-то неописуемое. И это заставляет Неймара вспомнить их короткий разговор. Всего лишь несколько слов, но Неймар хотел ответить правильно, хотел угодить…  
  
Но Месси с ним не разговаривает.  
  
Месси даже не смотрит на него.  
  
Строгий взгляд скользит по лицам сидящих за одним столом с Неймаром, останавливается на Дани, а потом движется дальше. Это скорее приветствие, чем предупреждение. Дани не реагирует, как и остальные, только его обычно барабанящих по столу пальцев почему-то не слышно.  
  
Неймар выдыхает, не почувствовав, что задержал дыхание, и продолжает смотреть, как Месси идет к своему столу.  
  
Он почти изящно садится — его место целый месяц оставалось пустым. Месси переглядывается с Агуэро, будто они говорят без слов. Сидящий напротив них Рохо пододвигает Месси поднос с едой, за что получает легкий кивок. Констатация, не благодарность.  
  
Месси начинает есть.  
  
И Неймар наконец убеждается в том, что он — человек.  
  
В столовой становится шумно, от болтовни у Джуниора болят уши. Дани снова начинает стучать пальцами, бормочет «блядский Месси», а потом возвращается к еде.  
  
Неймар берет вилку, все еще осторожно поглядывая в сторону Месси. Он хочет отвернуться, но _не может_.  
  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я подождал, — вполголоса говорит он. — А не шел к нему, — уточняет он, когда Алвес поворачивается в его сторону.  
  
— Агуэро тебе не начальник, — невнятно отвечает Дани, громко жуя. — Кстати, Месси тебе тоже не босс. Но я уже сказал, что Месси подождет. У него достаточно людей, с которыми ему нужно поговорить сегодня. — Он снова откусывает кусок и чавкает. — Он знает, что ты на него не настучал, просто хочет знать, почему.  
  
— И что я должен ему сказать? — спрашивает Неймар, бросая вилку на поднос, потеряв аппетит. Наверное, Дани — его босс. Звучит странно, но… в целом, нормально. Жить можно.  
  
Дани смеется.  
  
— Да что хочешь. На твой вкус.  
  
— Ты его угробишь, — вздыхает Марсело. Алвес хмыкает и дико улыбается. — Просто скажи ему правду, что ты не стукач. Ты не шавка Гвардиолы. Тебе не нужны неприятности. И все.  
  
— И этого хватит? — Неймар сосредотачивается на своих неровных ногтях.  
  
— Может, да, может, и нет, — честно отвечает Марсело.  
  
После обеда Дани шлепает Неймара по затылку и отправляет обратно в камеру вместе с Каземиро. Им приходится пройти мимо камеры Месси, и Неймар всю дорогу жутко нервничает.  
  
— Да расслабься ты, — говорит Каземиро, дергая шлевки на ремне. — Дани прав. Ты сегодня у Месси не в приоритете. — Он бормочет еще что-то, но на просьбу повторить лишь отмахивается.  
  
Тем не менее, Неймар задерживает дыхание, когда они проходят мимо камеры Месси, возле которой в качестве часового стоит Рохо. Через проем Неймар видит Месси, сидящего на столе. Сгорбившийся Маске устроился рядом в кресле и смотрит на кого-то перед ними.  
Трудно понять, на кого, из-за тусклого света в камере темно.  
  
Неймар и Каземиро спешно проходят мимо. По крайней мере, Неймар идет быстро, избегая зрительного контакта с Рохо, который, кажется, следит за ним. Каземиро не торопится, фыркает в сторону Рохо, хотя последний выглядит так, будто вот-вот ему вмажет. Неймар поводит головой, силясь разглядеть, с кем разговаривает Месси. В нужный момент Рохо двигается, и луч света из коридора освещает камеру, отражаясь от чьей-то серьги в ухе.  
  
 _Это Роналду._  
  
Неймар задается вопросом, о чем же они говорят, история Дани о том, что Роналду и Месси знакомы, эхо отражается у него в мозгу, но затем Каземиро хватает его за руку и тащит за собой.  
  
— Ней, пошли!  
  
Они не останавливаются, пока не добираются до камеры Неймара. И Джуниора наконец-то оставляют в покое.


	8. Это были просто танцы

Ночью Неймар не может уснуть, потому что думает о  _Месси_. Вспоминая, как темные глаза скользнули по нему в кафетерии, он чувствует странное ощущение в животе.  
  
Месси смотрел так, будто Неймар — никто.  
  
Он продолжает обдумывать слова Марсело и внезапно беспокоится о том, что молчания будет недостаточно — Месси убьет его, чтобы Гвардиола ничего не узнал. Убьет так же, как Игуаина.  
  
Это возможно, верно?  
  
Кун и Маске сказали Месси, что Неймар сохранил секрет… и тот факт, что Гвардиола выпустил Месси из одиночки, говорит о том, что у охраны тюрьмы нет никаких доказательств против него.  
  
Но…  
  
Все же.  
  
 _Месси — убийца._  
  
Неймар не просто это знал, а видел своими глазами. Это даже не считая того, что Месси делал на воле, какими ужасными вещами занимался, да такими, что заключенные боялись даже говорить об этом.  
  
В любом случае, убийство Неймара для него — не проблема. Лишь еще один труп. Как прихлопнуть муху. И тогда из свидетелей останется только Маске, а Месси ему явно доверяет.  
  
Да, Месси может убить Неймара.  
  
Джуниор жмурится, в животе у него скручивается болезненный узел. Наверное, ему пиздец.  
Тем более, что Гвардиола весь месяц за ним следил. И Месси наверняка это знал.  
  
Первую неделю Гвардиола дежурил во дворе. Его глаза преследовали Неймара. Еще через неделю он гипнотизировал его взглядом в столовой. Не говоря уже о том, что они с Гвардиолой почти каждый день как нарочно сталкивались в коридорах, охранник пихал Неймара в плечо, задевая покрытые синюшными следами ребра. И каждый раз он спрашивал, не хочет ли Неймар что-нибудь рассказать.  
  
Неймар вежливо наклонял голову и говорил «нет», прячась за широкими спинами Дани, Каземиро или еще кого-то из бразильцев. Но это потрясло его. Гвардиола был  _везде_ , следил за ним, куда бы он не пошел. И всегда улыбался.  
  
Неймар даже задумывался, вдруг он сделал неправильный выбор, встав на сторону Месси. Но теперь он был уверен, что лучше молчать. Это Месси дал ему понять… блеском в глазах? Нет. Подмигиванием? Тоже нет. Но как бы то ни было, кривая и едва заметная улыбка Месси заставила Неймара убедиться, что он все сделал правильно.  
  
А теперь ожидание сводило его с ума.  
  
Когда наступает утро, у Неймара до крови обгрызены ногти, а под глазами наверняка залегли тени, ведь он всю ночь ворочался и не спал. Тем не менее он покорно сидит и ждет Дани, вырисовывая на пыльном полу камеры геометрические фигуры.  
  
Странно — жить без соседа. Конечно, уединение по ночам — довольно хорошая привилегия, но это не умаляет странности, потому что все живут гурьбой, а Джуниор нет.  
  
Неймар вдруг думает, что это Гвардиола устроил —  _выжидает момент._  
  
Но сидеть одному и молчать скучно. Неймар высовывается в коридор. Кругом заключенные, идущие на завтрак или в душ.  
  
Но Дани нигде не видно.  
  
Неймар возвращается в камеру и стирает ногой свои пыльные шедевры, а потом кашляет, когда пыль попадает в горло.  
  
— Тупица, — бормочет он, отмахиваясь от мелких частичек, пляшущих в слабом свете лампы.  
  
В конце концов он решает пойти в камеру Рафы — там обычно торчат бразильцы, когда у них появляется свободное время. На полпути вниз по коридору Неймар внезапно понимает, что впереди камера  _Месси_. Он замедляет шаг, кусает губу, прежде чем принять решение просто идти вперед. Он быстро проходит мимо, аккуратно и как бы невзначай повернув голову, чтобы увидеть, что…  
  
Там никого нет.  
  
Камера пуста. Неймар замирает и зачем-то таращится сквозь решетки. На столе разбросаны бумаги и тетради, а на полке у окна — несколько фотографий. Видно плохо, поэтому Неймар… делает шаг внутрь.  
  
Но затем быстро берет себя в руки — это невероятно тупая идея, что он вообще делает!   
  
Неймар выскакивает из камеры и спешит к Рафе.  
  
Он смущен и чувствует себя идиотом, чертовски повезло, что его никто не заметил. Неймар проходит мимо нескольких камер и вдруг слышит музыку, которая отвлекает его от посыпания головы пеплом. Это самба, когда-то давно он трясся под такие ритмы в клубе, так что ноги сами несут бразильца на звук. Он останавливается в дверях, ничего не соображая.  
  
Хамес танцует один.  
  
И это гипнотизирует.  
  
Колумбиец сразу замечает Неймара, приглашающе хлопает ресницами, не переставая двигать бедрами. Он немного мокрый от быстрых движений и жары, белая майка плотно облепила торс. Но Хамесу все равно, он танцует быстрее, так быстро, что Неймар делает крошечный шаг внутрь камеры, недоверчиво наблюдая за ним.  
  
 _Кажется, кому-то пора перестать заваливаться в чужие камеры без приглашения._  
  
Хамес широко улыбается, хватает Неймара за запястье и подтягивает ближе к себе. Бразилец подчиняется будто в трансе, позволяя вовлечь себя в танец, пытается подстроиться под ритм, хотя это почти невозможно.  
  
Хамес смеется, запрокинув голову и обнажив жемчужно-белые зубы.  
  
— Вот так! — говорит он, укладывая руки Неймара ему же на бедра.  
  
— Оу! — замерев, говорит Неймар. — Я не… — блеет он, пытаясь дать понять, что не собирался принимать участие. Его пальцы там, куда их устроил Хамес, хотя… его первое желание — коснуться полоски кожи, выглядывающей из-за пояса колумбийца.  
  
Но он не хочет, чтобы ему треснули в нос.  
  
Хамес улыбается чуть более дружелюбно.  
  
— Я знаю! Не переживай.  
  
Затем он прижимает руки Неймара к его бедрам и начинает движения, заставляя бразильца покачиваться из стороны в сторону.   
  
— Вот так, — поясняет он, медленно двигая его туда-сюда.  
  
Неймар загипнотизирован.  
  
— Давай сам, — говорит Хамес.  
  
Джуниор смеется.  
  
— Не думаю, что у меня получится, — отвечает он, кусая губу, концентрируясь и пытаясь повторить движения Хамеса. Получается смешно и неловко, но отдаленно похоже. — Только так, — честно говорит он, немного запыхавшись. Они продолжают танцевать. Его ботинки скрипят по полу, пока ноги ускоряются.  
  
Хамес смеется.  
  
— Быстрее! Быстрее! — подбадривает он, положив руки Неймару на бедра. Они танцуют несколько минут, дергаются, крутятся по кругу, будто они в клубе. В конце концов, руки Хамеса сползают Неймару на задницу.  
  
— Руки, Хамес, — прорывается сквозь музыку чей-то голос.  
  
Неймар отскакивает от колумбийца так, будто от огнеопасен, и глядит на фигуру, которую сначала не заметил. Он был так сосредоточен на Хамесе, что даже не подумал посмотреть, если в камере кто-то еще.  
  
Роналду лежит на нижней койке, закинув руки за голову и скрестив ноги. Видимо, он все время там сидел и наблюдал за их танцем.  
  
Неймар не знает, что об этом думать.  
  
Хамес опять смеется.  
  
— Это просто танец! — воркует он, продолжая двигаться. Роналду улыбается.  
  
Джуниор мнется, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, удивляясь тому, что Роналду умеет проявлять эмоции.  
  
—  _Пока что_ , — фыркает Роналду в сторону Хамеса. Колумбиец высовывает язык, а Роналду пренебрежительно поднимает брови. — И пока он так думает.  
  
Неймар  _так и думает._  
  
Вообще-то, он многое хочет сказать до того, как его убьют. Но прежде чем он успевает сказать хоть что-то в свою защиту, Хамес замедляет движения.  
  
— Я  _решаю_ , — снова говорит Хамес, как тогда, в кафетерии, совсем не заботясь о том, что Роналду может раздавить его, как жука. Его щеки покраснели, от быстрого танца сбилось дыхание, а бедра все еще медленно покачиваются из стороны в сторону.  
  
Роналду еле заметно улыбается.  
  
— Конечно, прелесть, — тянет он, расслабляясь на койке. Он поворачивает голову в сторону Неймара, который все еще стоит, примерзший к полу. — Я это всегда говорю. Давай, — он наклоняет голову.  
  
Хамес ухмыляется и приближается к нему.  
  
Роналду не двигается, держит руки за головой, позволяя Хамесу делать все, что он хочет.  
  
— Мне хорошо, — благодарно мурлычет Хамес, слегка целуя его в губы, после чего слезает с кровати. — Давай, — говорит он, возвращаясь к Неймару и кокетливо глядя на Роналду, которые облизывает губы и продолжает смотреть на них.  
  
Неймар уговаривает себя вернуться к танцу, но теперь он осторожен. По крайней мере, поначалу. Однако после пары песен он напрочь забывает обо всем, просто веселится и наслаждается музыкой.  
  
— Откуда у тебя музыка? — спрашивает он, когда возникает пауза между песнями, и Хамес кидается переключить на следующую.  
  
— Криштиану дает мне все, что я хочу, — улыбается Хамес, проводя рукой вокруг себя. Неймар видит всевозможные красивые вещи: блестящие зеркала, бутылочки с лосьоном, тюбики помады, красочные шарфы и слишком роскошные для тюрьмы покрывала. — Да, — говорит Хамес, пританцовывая. — Вот почему я держу его около себя. Да, Криш? — спрашивает он, повернувшись к Роналду через плечо.  
  
Роналду фыркает.  
  
— Конечно, дорогой, — отвечает он, глядя на Хамеса с наивной с виду усмешкой.  
  
— И что тут творится? — раздается чей-то голос. — А я все думаю, куда ты делся.  
  
Неймар оборачивается и видит Марсело.  
  
— Пойдем, Ней, — говорит он, перекрикивая музыку. — Завтрак пропустишь.  
  
Неймар открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, но вовремя затыкается.  
  
А у Хамеса сомнений нет.  
  
— Марсе-е-е-ело! — по-детски скулит он. — Ты похищаешь моего партнера по танцам! — грустно говорит он, держа Неймара за шлевки штанов. — Он правда хорош… я хочу, чтобы он остался со мной!  
  
Марсело делает шаг в камеру и смеется.  
  
Роналду вскакивает на ноги, придерживая спину. Джуниор тоже напрягается, но Марсело упрямо хватает его за плечо и тянет на себя.  
  
— У тебя на койке еще один есть, — говорит Марсело, указывая на Роналду. — А этот наш, мне придется его забрать.  
  
Хамес надувает губы, но покорно отпускает Неймара.  
  
— Дани мне его одолжит, если я попрошу, — довольно говорит он, снова начиная танцевать, не в силах удержаться от движений в такт музыке.  
  
— Одолжит? — вслух спрашивает Неймар, пока Марсело перехватывает его за запястье и ведет по коридору.  
  
Оглянувшись назад, он видит, как Роналду обнимает Хамеса и гладит его спину. Колумбиец не перестает двигать бедрами, и последнее, что видит Джуниор перед тем, как его уводят, это то, как Роналду целует Хамеса в шею.  
  
— Неужели то, что я танцевал, так плохо? — спрашивает Неймар, прижимаясь к Марсело. — Я ждал, но Дани так и не пришел за мной. Тогда я вышел из камеры, ну, не знаю, решил, что встречу вас у Рафы. А потом я услышал музыку, Хамес втянул меня в танец, я не подумал, что это важно… это нормально?  
  
Марсело фыркает.  
  
— Все нормально. Хамес  _нормальный_ , — говорит он, проводя Неймара через лабиринт людей.  
  
Неймар какое-то время поглядывает на Марсело, а потом вдруг его осеняет.  
  
— Он тебе нравится.  
  
Выражение лица Марсело остается беспристрастным.  
  
— Я сказал то, что сказал, — слегка сердито говорит он, подталкивая Неймара вперед. — Он красавчик.  
  
— Да, — смеется Неймар. — Да, но он тебе нравится, а ты ему тоже, — через пару секунд добавляет он. — Он тебе так улыбался…  
  
— Каждый раз, когда ты решаешь, что нравишься Хамесу… — медленно начинает Марсело. — Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел вокруг как следует и увидел, кто еще находится рядом. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
Неймар не понимает ни хрена.  
  
Марсело видит это и смеется.  
  
— Возможно, я нравлюсь ему как друг, это нормально. Мы вроде как друзья. Мы ладим. У меня нет с ним проблем, а у него нет проблем со мной. Пока мы не враждуем с их бандой. Но больше, чем это? Нет. — Он ухмыляется. — Это просто шоу для Роналду, вот и все.  
  
— Я думаю, ты ошибаешься, — сначала говорит Неймар, но потом вспоминает, как Хамес танцевал с ним.  
  
Марсело опять смеется и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Думаешь, ты знаешь больше меня? Будто я свой день рождения не в тот день праздновал всю жизнь, да? — он качает головой. — Парень, я здесь намного дольше тебя. — Он утягивает Неймара в сторону, когда мимо них идут несколько чилийцев.  
  
Джуниор прижимается к стене и проводит взглядом Видаля и Хару. Первый смотрит на него, а второй насмешливо поджимает губы. Неймару неловко, он опять прячется за Марсело.  
  
— Почему Дани за мной не пришел? — спрашивает он, разглядывая свои ботинки и выводя носком какие-то узоры в полу. Пыли здесь не так много, но он не отстает и чертит геометрические фигуры. — Он должен был прийти за мной.  
  
Они идут дальше, Марсело коротко оглядывается на Джуниора чтобы убедиться, что он идет за ним.  
  
— Ты не самая важная вещь в его жизни, — бормочет он, поглядывая на толпу. — Не забывай об этом.  
  
— Ты про Рафу? — хмурится Неймар. — Да все нормально. Я не конкурент Рафы или еще что. Он мой друг.  
  
— Ты пробыл здесь не так уж долго. Я знаю, что вы семья и все такое… но иногда этого недостаточно. Просто… запомни. Ты хороший парень, но иногда тебе нужно самому следить за собой.  
  
Неймар удивляется, но кивает.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, когда они входят в кафетерий. Там нет ни Рафы, ни Дани, только Дуглас и Адриано.  
  
— Доброе утро! — здоровается Неймар, садясь за стол с подносом. Марсело опускается на место рядом.  
  
Дуглас и Адриано переглядываются.  
  
— Эй, а мы все думали, куда ты делся, — говорит Адриано. Дуглас согласно гудит, ковыряясь в своей тарелке.  
  
— Да, — кивает Неймар, отправляя в рот ложку овсянки. Он улыбается, вспоминая танец. — Просто разговаривал с Хамесом. — Под столом он притоптывает ногой в такт музыке, все еще звучащей в голове.  
  
Адриано ухмыляется.  
  
— Разговаривал?  
  
Неймар улыбается.  
  
— Ну… — признается он. — Мы танцевали. Это было весело, не надо ни на что намекать! Марсело может поручиться за меня, да? — он поворачивается к упомянутому Марсело, который закатывает глаза, но кивает.  
  
Парни хихикают, Неймар в ответ пожимает плечами и доедает овсянку. Через несколько минут вся их группа направляется во двор.  
  
— Оу! — резко восклицает Неймар, замирая на месте.  
  
Марсело врезается ему в спину.  
  
— Что такое? — встревоженно спрашивает он, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто кто-то им угрожает.  
  
— Мне надо отлить, — смущенно признается Неймар.  
  
Марсело закатывает глаза — видимо, он делает это довольно часто.  
  
— Иди давай, — командует он. — Но не тяни резину, одна нога здесь, другая там. — Он поднимает бровь. — Я серьезно. Не останавливайся, если только встретишь наших.  
  
Неймар кивает, чувствуя необходимость потанцевать прямо на месте.  
  
— Боже, просто вали! — фыркает Марсело. — Я здесь подожду.  
  
Джуниор практически несется обратно в камеру. К счастью, по пути он ни с кем не встречается, поэтому может сделать свои дела относительно спокойно. На обратном пути он решает пройти мимо камеры Рафы, хотя Марсело просил его этого не делать. Снаружи решетки стоят сам Рафа, Лукас и Каземиро.  
  
— Эй, все в порядке? — удивленно спрашивает Неймар, подходя ближе. — Где Дани?  
  
Рафа открывает рот, но тут за решеткой появляется перекошенное лицо Алвеса.  
  
— Убирайтесь к черту! — орет он, швыряя очки в окно — они тут же разлетаются осколками во все стороны. — Я сказал, убирайтесь! — снова кричит он, потому что парни не двигаются. Дани злобно топчет остатки очков, превращая их в пыль. — Срань господня!  
  
Неймар отступает — это были любимые леопардовые очки Дани.  
  
И он еще никогда не видел своего кузена  _таким злым._  
  
Лукас и Каземиро медленно пятятся к двери, Рафа делает то же самое. Но затем дрожащий палец Дани указывает на него, и Рафинья покорно остается на месте. Алвес бормочет что-то себе под нос, его глаза полны ярости, которая разрастается вокруг него, как липкая жижа. Рафа робко присаживается на нижнюю койку, наклоняется вперед и упирается локтями в колени — будто готовится к чему-то.  
  
Дани все еще злится.  
  
Неймар боится сделать шаг.  
  
Но он, видимо, издает какой-то звук, потому что Дани поворачивается в его сторону. Кузен подходит к нему и пребольно хватает за шею.  
  
— Ты… — шипит он, слегка встряхивая довольно тщедушного Джуниора. Неймар молчит, не в состоянии говорить. Кузен наклоняется к его лицу.  
  
— Никуда не ходи один. Слышишь меня, Ней? — его дыхание щекочет Неймару нос. — Бери Дугласа, кого угодно, но не ходи один.  
  
Неймар снова покорно кивает.  
  
— Хорошо. А теперь проваливай.  
  
Джуниор вываливается из камеры, врезаясь в Каземиро, который ловит его и отталкивает к Лукасу.  
  
Рафа остается.  
  
И Неймар не оглядывается на него.  
  
— Что случилось? — шепчет он, наконец обретая способность связно выражаться. Лукас тащит его за рукав вниз по коридору, а потом во двор. — Я ничего не понимаю!  
  
— Оставь это, Ней, — качает головой Каземиро.  
  
— Проблемы, — бормочет Лукас себе под нос. — Да, именно они.  
  
Больше он ничего не говорит, из-за чего Неймар чувствует себя неуверенно.  
  
Во дворе их ждет Марсело. Каземиро кивает ему и толкает Неймара в спину. Они усаживаются на свой стол. Марсело идет за ними. Лицо у него хмурое.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Каземиро отводит его в сторону для разговора.  
  
— Не понимаю ничего, — снова произносит Неймар, пытаясь оставаться внешне спокойным — на них все смотрят. Он осторожно наблюдает за беседующими в стороне бразильцами — у Марсело меняется лицо, пока Каземиро что-то ему объясняет.  
  
— Какие проблемы? — спрашивает Неймар у Лукаса, дергая его за рукав. — Какие?  
  
— Да тише ты, — осаживает его Лукас. —  _Не здесь._  
  
Джуниор трет лоб, стараясь успокоиться. Но толку нет. Он волнуется, нервничает и злится, потому что никто ничего не объясняет. Обычно он расспрашивал Рафу или Дани, но очевидно, что сейчас в этом нет смысла. Ему хочется вскочить на ноги и ринуться обратно в камеру, но слова кузена звучат эхом в его голове:  _не ходи один._  
  
Неймар стукается башкой об стол и закрывает глаза.  
  
Но тут же его плеча касается чужая рука. Он подскакивает от неожиданности, щурится на солнце и видит Хамеса.  
  
— Что такое? — радостно интересуется колумбиец.  
  
— Ничего. — Неймар выпрямляется и старается улыбаться. — Просто устал. Танцы виноваты.  
  
Хамес хихикает и оглядывает остальных бразильцев.  
  
— Ну… — сладко тянет он, — если захочешь еще — приходи ко мне!  
  
Неймар в ответ улыбается без задней мысли.  
  
— Конечно, — обещает он, провожая взглядом качающего бедрами Хамеса.  
  
Марсело садится рядом.  
  
— Помни, что я сказал, — понизив голос, говорит он, кивая головой куда-то в сторону.  
Там стоит Роналду, а рядом с ним — Куарежма, который не сводит с Неймара глаз.  
  
— Не в тебе дело, — добавляет Марсело. Хамес с разбегу напрыгивает на Роналду. Хорошее настроение Джуниора стремительно катится вниз.  
  
— Ага, — понуро отзывается он, снова опуская голову на стол. Он сидит так до звонка — пора идти обратно в камеры. Неймару вообще не хочется ни с кем разговаривать.  
Да никто и не стремиться втянуть его в беседу.  
  
Обед проходит почти спокойно.  
  
Появляется Дани. Он все еще зол, дергается каждые несколько секунд, сердито стуча вилкой по тарелке, бормочет что-то, чешет затылок и смотрит на заключенных так, будто хочет кого-то убить. Его взгляд скользит с одного охранника на другого, стремительно возвращаясь к тому заключенному, который в тот момент поднимается из-за стола.  
  
Рафа рядом с ним молча жует обед.  
  
Глаза у него красные.  
  
Будто он  _плакал_.  
  
Неймар не представляет, как себя вести. Он ест и косится на Дугласа и Адриано, будто они могут ему помочь. Но они молчат. Никто не высовывается. Позже, в прачечной, ситуация такая же. Они просто делают свою работу. Никто не разговаривает с Неймаром. Дани швыряет мокрое белье в сушилку с таким видом, будто у него личные счеты с этими тряпками. Рафа везде ходит за Дани, будто боится делать что-то еще. Он тоже не смотрит на Джуниора и не разговаривает с ним. Каждый раз, когда Неймар открывает рот, Каземиро или Лукас предупреждающе пихают его в бок. Остается только вздыхать и терпеливо запихивать белье в сушилки.  
  
Дерьмо какое-то.  
  
Везде дерьмо.  
  
После этого они принимают душ в абсолютной тишине. Теперь у Неймара есть собственное мыло и шампунь, так что у Рафы больше просить не надо. Его друг не смотрит в его сторону, таращится в стену.  
  
Неймару хочется что-нибудь треснуть.  
  
Даже постоянная улыбка Хамеса, которая будто освещает полутемную душевую, не улучшает ситуацию. Не то чтобы это сработало бы, Неймар теперь знает, что это шоу для Роналду. Он отворачивается от Хамеса и сосредотачивается на мытье.  
  
Возвращение в камеры нервирует, Неймар немного боится, что Дани будет снова на них орать. Но вместо этого они идут всей толпой, даже Адриано и Дуглас с ними, хотя обычно они возвращались к себе в камеры.  
  
Неймар не понимает, что это значит.  
  
Дани толкает его на нижнюю койку.  
  
— Сядь, — уже беззлобно говорит он. Но Алвес не выглядит нормальным, голос у него скрипучий, будто он кричит. Дани бормочет, меряя шагами камеру. Все присутствующие провожают его глазами. — Да, — зачем-то говорит он, доходя до стены и оборачиваясь. — Конечно, но… — Дани почесывает затылок. — Это  _необходимо_.  
  
Неймару хочется снова посмотреть на Рафу, чтобы тот успокоил Дани.  
  
Но Рафа не смотрит ему глаза. Это напрягает.  
  
После нескольких минут молчания и едва слышного бормотания Дани появляется Хамес. Неймар смотрит на дверь с удивлением, Лукас и Каземиро пропускают колумбийца в камеру.  
  
— Дани? — с любопытством говорит Хамес, вплывая в помещение, будто чувствуя напряженную атмосферу.  
  
— Ты принес? — спрашивает Алвес, устало прислонившись к столу.  
  
— Да, — кивает Хамес. — Хотя не думаю, что тебе это нужно.  
  
Дани наконец улыбается, но улыбка какая-то нервная.  
  
— Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, — фыркает он, пожимая плечами. — Это не мне. — Его палец тычет в Неймара.  
  
Хамес издает звук, который Джуниор интерпретировать не может.  _Неожиданно_. Затем Хамес пожимает плечами, делает шаг к Неймару — видно, что он сомневается.  
  
— Что… что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Неймар, морщась от своей истеричности. Его руки автоматически вцепляются в бедра Хамеса, его разрывает между желанием оттолкнуть колумбийца и тем, чтобы он не свалился на пол. — Хамес?! Дани?! Почему… я не понимаю!  
  
— Тш-ш-ш! — шипит Хамес. — Просто помолчи минутку, — добавляет он, вглядываясь в лицо Неймара. — Веди себя тихо. — Он поднимает руку к лиц Джуниора, и тот вздрагивает. — Это просто макияж, — наконец поясняет он, немного смягчаясь. — Я просто накрашу тебе глаза, ладно? — Он снова кокетливо улыбается, но Неймар совсем растерян. —  _Не. Двигайся._  
  
— Дани… — шепчет Неймар, сидя очень тихо, пока Хамес красит ему глаза. — Дани?  
  
Алвес барабанит пальцами по столу.  
  
— Тише, — все еще скрипучим голосом говорит он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся и дал ему поработать.  
  
После приказа Неймар сидит, чувствуя себя все более и более неловко, глаза начинают чесаться от работы Хамеса. В какой-то момент он не выдерживает и тянет руку, чтобы потрогать глаз и унять зуд, но Хамес шлепает его по ладони.  
  
— Не трогай, — огрызается он, сосредоточившись на своей задаче. Закончив, колумбиец одобрительно кивает. — Вот так, — говорит он совершенно медовым голосом. — Больше не надо. У него красивые глаза, — констатирует он, глядя на Дани.  
  
Алвес подпрыгивает и заглядывает Джуниору в лицо.  
  
— Но… — пытается что-то сказать Хамес, но Дани обрывает его.  
  
— Достаточно неплохо, — подытоживает он.  
  
Неймар не понимает, о чем идет речь — о макияже или о его глазах в целом.  
  
Хамес наклоняется и, едва касаясь, целует Джуниора в щеку.  
  
— Красивые у тебя глаза, — шепчет он, и его теплое дыхание щекочет Неймару кожу. Потом колумбиец встает, и все улыбаются.  
  
— Увидимся, Дани, — бросает Хамес через плечо, покачивая бедрами и покидая камеру.  
  
Марсело провожает его взглядом.  
  
Дани — нет.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — опять повторяет Неймар, когда Дани поворачивается к нему, разглядывая работу Хамеса, а потом переводит взгляд на Рафу, Марсело и остальных. — Ничего не понимаю.  
  
— Нет, Ней, — коротко говорит его кузен со странным сожалением в голосе. —  _Ты_ не сделал  _ничего_ плохого.  
  
Неймар чувствует облегчение.  
  
— Слава богу, — глубоко вздыхает он, облизывая губы. — Мне жаль, но… я все равно не понимаю, — продолжает твердить он, запутываясь еще больше. — Зачем ты попросил Хамеса это сделать? Я не понимаю.  
  
— Тебе и не нужно, — пожимает плечами Алвес, подходя к столу и выискивая в ящике пару солнцезащитных очков, которые ему нравятся. Они полностью черные. — Вставай. Пойдешь со мной.  
  
Неймар мгновенно вскакивает на ноги.  
  
— Ты уверен? — вдруг спрашивает Марсело. Он переводит взгляд с Неймара на Дани. — Ты хочешь это сделать? Мы могли бы…  
  
— Уверен, — обрывает его Дани. — Может, даже… — он резко закрывает рот и снова чешет затылок. — Он пойдет. На всякий случай.  
  
Похоже, Марсело не очень с ним согласен, но не протестует.  
  
— Тогда пошли. — Он закатывает рукава, будто собираясь с духом, и жестом указывает Лукасу и Каземиро выйти в коридор. — Покончим с этим.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Дани. Все оборачиваются. —  _Только Неймар_. Больше никто.  
  
Сердце Неймара колотится так быстро, что он уверен — все остальные слышат этот звук.  
Марсело смотрит на Дани, но потом кивает.  
  
— Конечно, — соглашается он, скрестив руки на груди. — Если ты думаешь, что так будет лучше. — Его тон подразумевает, что Марсело думает иначе, но он больше ничего не говорит.  
  
— Да, — кивает Дани. — Ней, за мной.  
  
Когда Неймар проходит мимо, Марсело вздыхает и опускает голову, это явно что-то значит. Что бы ни было, Неймар понятия не имеет, что это за намек, но сосущее чувство в животе заставляет его подумать, что это значит что-то нехорошее.  
  
Остальные бразильцы пропускают Неймара коридор. Адриано и Дуглас прижимаются друг к другу и перешептываются, а Лукас и Каземиро как-то странно смотрят на Джуниора. Неймар выходит в коридор, оглядывается и видит, как Дани проводит кончиками пальцев по подбородку Рафы.  
  
— Дани… — шепотом просил Рафа, потягиваясь за прикосновением. — Не надо… — его глаза слезятся, и он сжимает запястье Алвеса. — Ты не должен этого делать.  
  
— Достаточно. Помолчи, принцесса, — тихо отвечает ему Дани. — Замолчи и  _останься здесь_. Здесь, в этой камере, с остальными. Когда я вернусь, мы поговорим. — Он поглаживает большим пальцем губы Рафы, а затем опускает руку и выходит вслед за Неймаром.  
  
— А теперь, — говорит Дани, приобнимая кузена за плечи. — Мы отправляемся к  _волшебнику_.


	9. Глава 9. Что-то вроде сделки

Неймар хочет узнать больше о том, куда они идут.  
  
И он  _узнает_.  
  
Вернее, пытается.  
  
Неймар откашливается и заставляет себя спросить:  
  
— Дани? Хм… куда мы идем? — он неловко спотыкается о трещину в бетоне. Ноги скользят, но Джуниор умудряется не потерять равновесие. — Дани?  
  
Но кузен хранит молчание. Только качает головой.  
  
— Просто потерпи.  
  
Неймару не хочется сдаваться так просто, но он чрезмерно напуган. И рука Дани слишком сильно сжимает его плечи, словно Неймар в любой момент способен сбежать. Но на этот раз он прикусывает язык. Непонятно, почему Дани так держит его и почему так странно себя ведет.  
  
Не похоже, что Неймару есть  _куда_ бежать.  
  
Или к  _кому_.  
  
К охранникам он подойти не может. Если только не хочет прослыть стукачом, которого убьют однажды во сне.  
  
Или еще хуже.  
  
С Гвардиолой Неймар говорить не мог с самого начала, а теперь и вовсе ни за что не подойдет к нему. Они изначально были на ножах, и Гвардиоле плевать было на благополучие Джуниора, независимо от того, что он обещал в обмен на правду.  
  
Не говоря уже о близком друге Гвардиолы Энрике, от которого у Неймара волосы вставали дыбом.  
  
Так что к охране идти нельзя.  
  
Ему  _вообще_ не к кому обратиться.  
  
Друзей у него мало. Рафа, Марсело, Дуглас, Адриано, Лукас и Каземиро.  _Все_. Бразильцы — его друзья, так что, можно сказать, что Неймару с ними повезло.  
  
Они по мере сил делали его новую жизнь не такой уж ужасной. Неймар ходит по коридорам с Лукасом и Каземиро, словно они охраняют его от других заключенных, а Джуниор в это время пытается их развеселить. Лукас почти не смеется, в отличие от Каземиро, который улыбается всякий раз, когда Неймар упоминает Гарри Поттера.  
  
В столовой он обедает с Адриано и Дугласом, обмениваясь глупыми шутками и смеясь до изнеможения, иногда они даже бросаются друг в друга едой, но успевают сбежать, пока до них не добрались охранники.  
  
Он беседует с Марсело, подкалывая его насчет влюбленности в Хамеса. Несмотря на то что Марсело продолжает все отрицать, улыбки выдают его с головой. Он быстро переводит тему, поэтому бо́льшую часть времени он дает Неймару советы или рассказывает истории из своей старой жизни.  
  
А Рафа?  
  
Неймар работает с ним в прачечной.  
  
Принимает душ рядом.  
  
Рассказывает Рафе свои секреты.  
  
Дремлет с ним на одной койке.  
  
 _Рафа — его лучший друг._  
  
Между ними нет ревности, что бы там ни говорили остальные. Может, если бы Неймар не был кузеном Дани, были бы трения…  _какой-то новичок пришел и перетянул на себя внимание Дани_. Но Рафа относился к Неймару с душой. Рассказывает все, что знает, иногда кажется, что он знает, что хочет спросить Неймар еще до того, как тот откроет рот. И Рафа всегда смеется, неважно, глупость ли сморозил Неймар, и всегда предупредит, если его заносит. Это идеальная дружба, потому что они на одной волне, всегда присматривают друг за другом и посмеиваются, если Дани несет какую-то чушь.  
  
Да, Рафа — его лучший друг.  
  
Они все его друзья.  
  
Неймар общался и с другим заключенными. Он относится к ним насторожено, к большинству, избегает всех чилийцев и португальцев.  
  
И аргентинцев тоже.  _По понятным причинам._  
  
Но он разговаривал с несколькими испанцами. Однажды Рамос позвал его поиграть в баскетбол с ним и Пике, в основном чтобы поржать над ним, но Неймару было весело. Еще он танцевал с Хамесом, обменивался шутками с Алексисом. Хотя они общаются цивилизованно, Неймару необязательно дружить с ними, конечно, в случае чего они его не защитят.  
  
А Дани…  
  
От Дани он бы не сбежал.  
  
Да и зачем?  
  
От Дани не нужно убегать, так ведь?  
  
Даже если Дани его  _чертовски пугает._  
  
Дело в том, что Неймар хотел бы знать, куда они идут. И почему его накрасили. И почему Дани отказывается пояснить хоть что-нибудь. Незнание выводит из себя, но тихий внутренний голос в голове Неймара говорит, что он  _может догадаться_ , если захочет.   
  
Но он не может. Честно говоря, он слишком волнуется.  
  
Поэтому не может сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме сильной руки Дани.  
  
Кузен что-то напевает, но мелодия незнакомая. Она странная, какая-то зловещая, Неймару она не нравится. Не похожа на обычно веселое бормотание Алвеса, когда он ест или идет по коридору. Это не та песня, под которую ты будешь танцевать или слушать ее ради удовольствия. Песня посылает дрожь по спине Неймара, грохочет в груди, пробегает вибрацией по всему телу, пока Неймар чуть ли не начинает напевать ее сам.  
  
Он хочет исчезнуть.  
  
Дани все еще с ним не разговаривает.  
  
 _Никто_ с ним не разговаривает.  
  
Коридоры забиты. Заключенные отдыхают перед ужином либо в комнате отдыха, либо в камерах. Некоторые оглядываются на них, но по большей части никто не обращает внимания, только некоторые отходят в сторону или прижимаются к стенам, когда видят Дани.  
  
Все кажется нормальным.  
  
Но Неймар знает, что это  _не так._  
  
Что-то не так. Что-то  _неправильно_.  
  
Хотя дорога кажется вечностью, на самом деле они ушли не так далеко. И только тогда Неймар понимает, что они приближаются к камере Месси.  
  
И тогда он все понимает.  _Они идут в камеру Месси._  
  
Неймар весь съеживается, внезапно все встает на свои места и оказывается слишком очевидным. И это его бесит, он не хочет туда идти, особенно если Дани  _такой_. Он хочет замедлить шаг, отстраниться от Дани, потому что не хочет идти туда… Но не может, потому что Дани железной хваткой держит его за плечо.  
  
— Молчи, — предупреждает Дани, когда они доходят до нужной камеры. — Я буду говорить.  
  
И все, что Неймар может делать, это пойти вместе с ним.  
  
У входа в камеру стоит Рохо. У него руки скрещены на груди, бицепсы угрожающе выпирают, будто он готов кого угодно не пустить внутрь, прямо как вышибала. Когда перед ним останавливается Дани, Рохо ухмыляется.  
  
— Пароль есть? — насмешливо спрашивает он, наклоняя голову и демонстрируя Неймару татуировку на шее. — Думаю, тебе с твоей шлюхой лучше идти подобру, поздорову.  
  
Дани смеется.  
  
— Мило. Может, ты свалишь, а я тебя не убью? — предлагает он, мрачно лыбясь и покачиваясь на носках. — Не прессуй меня сегодня, Рохо. У меня плохое настроение. — Он подтаскивает к себе Неймара. — Давай. Сваливай или сдохнешь. Мне нужно с ним встретиться.  _Обналичить кое-что._  
  
Рохо поджимает губы, обдумывая его слова. Он переводит взгляд Неймара и криво улыбается.  
  
—  _Конечно_ , Алвес, — кивает он, отходя в сторону. — Эй, Лео! — зовет Рохо. — Алвес и его новая сучка пришли повидаться с тобой.   
  
Когда Неймар входит, он посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.  
  
Неймар игнорирует оба оскорбления, скрипит зубами и нервно озирается.  
  
Месси сидит там же, где Неймар видел его прошлой ночью — на столе. Он слегка сгорблен, белая футболка свисает с плеч, руки сжимают край стола для баланса. Это выглядит как-то чужеродно, Месси кажется маленьким и скромным, хотя Неймар знает, что это далеко не так. Темные глаза Месси таращатся на Дани, но лицо совершенно безэмоциональное.  
  
Месси не один, из-за чего Неймар сильнее сжимает зубы, поскольку понимает, что аргентинцы превосходят их численностью и размажут их, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. Прямо рядом с Месси на столе сидит Агуэро, они тесно прижимаются друг к другу бедрами. Лавесси и Ди Мария стоял у стены, а Маске устроился в кресле.  
  
Значит, шестеро на двоих. Если считать Рохо, стоящего снаружи.  
  
Месси внимательно осматривает Неймара. Его лицо остается невозмутимым. Затем он переводит взгляд на Дани и на то, как крепко его рука сжимает плечо Джуниора.  
  
Неймар практически видит, как Месси  _прочитывает_ их.  
  
Агуэро шепчет что-то Месси на ухо, но ничего не слышно. Но что бы он ни говорил, Месси опускает край стола. Он кивает сам себе и собирается что-то сказать, но Дани прерывает его.  
  
— Перейдем сразу к делу. Я ждал слишком долго,  _Лео_ , — резко выплевывает он, рукой показывая сначала на Неймара, а потом на Месси. — Ты мне должен. — Его палец указывает на Месси. — Ты, — медленно повторяет Дани. —  _должен_. Мне. — Его улыбка превращается в оскал. — Разве нет?  
  
Вокруг все смеются, Агуэро и Лавесси громче всех.  
  
Неймар, теперь освобожденный от лап Дани, хочет скукожиться и сделаться как можно более незаметным.  
  
Теперь он неуверен, что происходящее закончится хорошо.  
  
—  _Я_  тебе должен? Ты не перебарщиваешь, Дани? — лениво спрашивает Месси, опираясь на руки. Яркие цвета его татуировок блестят, выглядя слишком броско в тускло освещенной камере. — Пиздец как перебарщиваешь, судя по всему, — говорит он, болтая ногами. — Но я думаю, что тут ничего особенного нет, да? — он обращается к остальным присутствующим.  
  
Лавесси снова смеется, косо поглядывая на Ди Марию, который тоже едва сдерживает смех.  
Дани не отвечает. Только улыбается.  
  
— Мой мальчик хранил твой секрет, — продолжает он, опустив руку. Пальцы у него подрагивают. — Держал рот на замке, хотя Гвардиола его избил до полусмерти, пытаясь заставить говорить. Так что да, ты передо мной в долгу. И я здесь, чтобы ты расплатился.  
  
Месси молчит, поэтому Дани раздраженно дергает бровями.  
  
— Все честно, — говорит он. — Честно, все честно… — он уже напевает, а не просто говорит, вторя той песне, что он бормотал себе под нос, пока они с Неймаром шли по коридору.  
  
Банда Месси только громче смеется, но самому Месси почему-то не смешно.  
  
— Так ли это? — задумчиво говорит он, смотря в потолок. — Допустим, ты прав, — признает Месси, опуская голову и глядя на Маске.  
  
Лицо Маске нечитаемое, но он наверняка послал Месси какой-то невербальный знак согласия, потому что тот продолжает:  
  
— Скажем так… —  _слишком любезно, черт_. — Я должен тебе услугу. — Он взмахивает рукой, сгибая пальцы. — Что ты хочешь?  
  
Дани смеется, совершенно готовый к этому вопросу, подпрыгивая несколько раз.   
  
— Мне нужен каннибал.  
  
В углу кто-то рычит, и Неймар судорожно оглядывается. В тени на нижней койке лежит человек, свернувшийся в клубок и завернутый в одеяло.  
  
Неймар не знает его.  
  
Видно лишь темные волосы, торчащие из-под одеяла.  
  
Но он прекрасно слышит  _рычание_.  
  
Сидящий рядом с Месси Агуэро недовольно цокает. Рохо, видимо, слушающий разговор, хихикает. Лавесси и Ди Мария не реагируют, только выглядят очень удивленными, но из-за просьбы Дани это или из-за странного рычания, Неймару непонятно.  
  
Лицо Маске не меняется.  
  
У Месси тоже.  
  
Месси будто не слышит рыка со стороны кровати, хотя не услышать его может только глухой.  
  
— Зачем? Для чего? — спрашивает он, слегка наклонившись вперед. Его глаза впериваются в лицо Дани, будто он хочет заглянуть ему за очки.  
  
Дани недовольно сжимает губы, не скрывая отвращения.  
  
— Потому что. У меня есть для него работа! — коротко говорит он, пока Месси продолжает смотреть на него. — Нужно, чтобы он позаботился кое о чем. Для меня. — Он скрещивает руки на груди и бормочет себе под нос что-то неразборчивое. — Какая тебе разница, что я буду с ним делать?  
  
— Он  _мой_ , разница есть, — резко говорит Месси, выпрямляя спину. Становится тихо.  
  
Очень тихо.  
  
Неймар понимает, что в который раз задержал дыхание, боясь издать лишний звук. Эта тишина — одна из самых опасных вещей, что он когда-либо видел. Неймару хочется потянуть Дани за рубашку, выйти из камеры и рвануть к Рафе и остальным.  
  
Но Дани опять смеется и напевает эту мерзкую мелодию.  
  
— Я хочу его, — повторяет он, не обращая внимание на рычание. — Отдай его мне, пожалуйста. Ты заберешь его назад.  _Наверное_.  
  
Месси не отводит взгляда, и на этот раз его губы кривятся от отвращения.  
  
— Хорошо, обязательно заберешь. Не наверное, — быстро исправляется Дани, видимо, почувствовав, что пересек черту. — В конечном счете. Когда я с ним закончу.  
  
Рука Агуэро скользит по спине Месси, он смотрит прямо на Дани с таким видом, будто его осенило. Он снова шепчет Месси на ухо, губами касаясь мочки и то и дело с улыбкой поглядывая на Неймара.  
  
— Это сделка, — тихо говорит Месси, после того как Агуэро заканчивает говорить. Он не улыбается, хотя теперь выглядит чуть менее недовольным. Он слегка раздражен или заинтересован, не совсем ясно, может, слова Агуэро успокоили его...  
  
— Да, — выдыхает Дани. У него дергаются пальцы, видимо, сдают нервы. Он бессознательно стискивает край рубашки Неймара, притягивая его к себе.  
  
Месси пожимает плечами и вздыхает, будто сомневается, что условия того стоят.  
  
Все условия.  
  
Затем Месси вдруг бросает на Неймара пронзительный взгляд.  
  
Неймар не понимает, пошевелился он или издал какой-то звук, но теперь аргентинец полностью сосредоточен на нем. Его взгляд кажется тяжелым, как и в первый раз, и Неймар наклоняется вперед, совершенно не понимая зачем.  
  
—  _Неймар_ , — странным тоном говорит Месси. — Я слышал, что он твой кузен. — Его взгляд ползет по телу Джуниора, а потом возвращается обратно к лицу. Месси прищуривается. — Не похож на тебя.  
  
Неймар открывает рот, чтобы защититься, чтобы защитить Дани, чтобы сказать хоть что-то…  _хоть что-нибудь…_ но Месси с любопытством следит за ним, и слова застревают у Неймара в горле. Все, что выходит наружу — это воздух, после чего Неймар закрывает рот и молчит.  
  
Месси переводит взгляд на Дани и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Хм… — Он все еще выглядит сомневающимся. Он поднимает обе руки, словно что-то взвешивает.  
  
И это что-то совсем разное по весу.  
  
Дани на мгновение затыкается, постукивает ногой и перекатывается с пяток на носки. Затем он бормочет, словно спорит сам с собой. Касается локтя Неймара, большим пальцем нерешительно поглаживая его кожу.  
  
Неймар хочет возмутиться, сказать что-то, но не знает, что делать, не понимает, что происходит.  
  
Затем Дани опускает его.  
  
— Я забираю каннибала, — твердо говорит он, делая шаг вперед, приближаясь к Месси так близко, что может протянуть руку и коснуться его.  
  
Маске тут же вскакивает с кресла.  
  
Месси снова улыбается, переглядывается с Агуэро, который по-прежнему держит руку на его спине. Затем он кивает.  
  
— Хорошо. Ладно, — спокойно говорит он.  
  
Они не пожимают друг другу руки и не подписывают договор.  
  
 _Но была заключена какая-то сделка._  
  
Дани слегка кланяется и громко вздыхает, показывая, что волновался он намного больше, чем демонстрировал.  
  
— Приятно иметь с тобой дело, — практически выплевывает он, качаясь на каблуках. Месси закатывает глаза.  
  
Дани уходит, и Неймар, нервно оглянувшись на Месси, следует за ним.  
  
Или пытается.  
  
Потому что Маске хватает его за запястье.  
  
— Нет, — тихо говорит он. — Ты остаешься  _здесь_. — Он тянет Неймара обратно к Месси.  
  
Неймар разевает рот и пытается упереться ногами в пол.  
  
— Нет… я… я… что? — спрашивает он, сначала таращась на Маске, а потом на Месси. К Дани он оборачивается в последнюю очередь. —  _Что?_  
  
Он ничего не понимает. Он должен уйти с Дани. Дани — его кузен. Дани — его семья! Дани — его друг. Они присматривают друг за другом, заботятся друг о друге.  
  
Неймар не должен оставаться здесь, это вообще не имеет смысла…  
  
Но Дани впервые в жизни выглядит так, будто ему немного жаль.  
  
— Часть сделки, Ней, — говорит он. — Это не навсегда. — Он чешет затылок, пока Неймар жалобно смотрит на него. — Так работают сделки, — наконец говорит Дани, похлопывая Неймара по щеке.  
  
Неймар моргает, даже не чувствуя прикосновения.  
  
— Но Дани… это же  _я_ … — шепчет он, пытаясь понять, что происходит. — Я думал, ты сказал… — он умолкает, потому что вот-вот расплачется.  
  
Он уверен, что Дани говорил — это был долг  _Неймару_ , Дани говорил что…  
  
 _Он не хочет здесь оставаться._  
  
Губы Дани кривятся, а глаза все еще скрыты темными очками.  
  
— Думаешь, ты мне не должен? Думаешь, ты бы справился без меня? — спрашивает он, наклонив голову к плечу. Неймар пытается проглотить комок в горле, но ничего не получается. Он не должен плакать прямо здесь, перед Месси, Маске и остальными. Он не будет плакать перед Дани. Но остановиться Неймар не может.  
  
Ему больно. Ему так отчаянно больно…  
  
Дани снова гладит его по щеке.  
  
— Я был не против помогать тебе, Ней. Мы же семья. Дело даже не в этом. Но твой долг стал моим, ясно? И мне нужно использовать его сейчас.  
  
Неймар слышит его слова, но не видит в них смысла.  
  
Дани улыбается.  
  
— Ты поймешь. Со временем. Веди себя хорошо. Увидимся завтра. — Он шутливо отдает честь и выходит из камеры, барабаня пальцами по бедрам. Рохо отходит в сторону, странным взглядом глядя ему вслед, а потом поворачивается к Неймару, пожимает плечами и возвращается к дверному проему.  
  
Неймар не понимает.  
  
Он не понимает, что только что произошло.  
  
Потому что он?..  
  
Это был его долг?  
  
Разве не долг самого Неймара?  
  
Зачем Дани делать это?  
  
Он смотрит, как кузен исчезает из его поля зрения, и не может контролировать слезы, перед глазами все плывет. Он даже не чувствует, что Маскерано больше не держит его за руку.  
  
Кто-то смеется.  
  
— Сядь, а то в обморок хлопнешься.  
  
Ди Мария или Лавесси — Неймар не знает.  _Он ничего не знает._  
  
Не понимает.  
  
Он знает, что это не голос Дани. И не Марсело. И не Рафы.  
  
Он моргает и прикрывает глаза ладонью, слезы катятся и катятся, все перед глазами становиться нечетким, и он чувствует, как слабеют колени. Неймар садится на грязный пол камеры, всхлипывает, рыдания душат его.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду, boludo, — говорит кто-то, и теперь Неймар понимает, что это Лавесси. Его теория подтверждается, когда его резко ставят на ноги. — Боже, расслабься. Хватит реветь. Мы тебя не собираемся убивать.  
  
Неймар пытается сказать, что даже не думал об этом, а плакал из-за Дани…  
  
А теперь он уверен, что его сейчас прикончат.  
  
 _Месси перережет ему горло прямо посреди камеры._  
  
— Оставь его, — говорит Маске. — Какая разница. — Лавесси послушно опускает Неймара, и тот снова плюхается на пол.  
  
— Лео, — зовет Маске. — Ты собираешься?..  
  
Из угла снова доносится рычание. Это звучит жутко и страшно, и несмотря на то, что Неймар ничего не видит из-за слез, он поворачивается и с трудом умудряется разглядеть, как незнакомец стягивает одеяло.  
  
— Плохой день, gordo? — смеется Агуэро, положив подбородок Месси на плечо. Он снова что-то говорит вполголоса и смеется.  
  
Все они смотрят, как мужчина выбирается из койки и шаркает по полу. Его движения похожи на животные, тело напряжено, словно он готовится к прыжку, и он продолжает порыкивать, приближаясь к Месси. Это не ходьба и не ползание, а что-то среднее.  
  
— Не веди себя так, — говорит Агуэро, наклоняясь вперед, будто собираясь ударить человека по голове.  
  
Рычание становится громче, звучит все более угрожающе, отчего у Неймара волосы встают дыбом. Мелькают зубы, и странный человек щелкает челюстью так, что едва не хватает протянутую руку Агуэро.  
  
— Отвали! — рявкает Агуэро, в последнюю секунду успев отдернуть ладонь. Человек отступает на несколько футов, будто снова хочет вернуться на койку. Агуэро что-то возмущенно выговаривает Месси, но тот качает головой и отмахивается.  
  
—  _Луис_ , — зовет Месси, отпихивая Агуэро и спрыгивая со стола. Теперь он усаживается в кресло, где раньше сидел Маске, а потом выжидательно похлопывает себя по ноге.  
  
Неймар недоверчиво наблюдает, как мужчина снова идет к Месси. Его тело почти прижато к земле, а глаза пристально глядят на окружающих. Когда он оказывается достаточно близко, Месси протягивает руку, будто хочет прикоснуться к нему, и Неймар вдруг понимает, что в очередной раз перестал дышать.  
  
Еще раз мелькают зубы, человек фактически открывает рот и кусает Месси.  
  
Или  _не кусает._  
  
Он почти осторожно ловит его руку между зубов, на этот раз он рычит не так злобно, словно смущается того, что делает.  
  
Месси не выглядит злым. Второй рукой он гладит мужчину по волосам. Тот издает протестующий звук, но выпускает руку Месси изо рта.  
  
— Луис… — говорит Месси очень тихо, этот самый Луис укладывается головой ему на колени.  
  
Агуэро снова смеется. Это громкий визгливый смех, от которых уши Неймара начинают болеть.  
  
Из-за шума мужчина вздрагивает, но не сбегает, а лишь прячет лицо в бедре Месси.  
  
— Кун, — роняет Месси, поворачиваясь к своему другу. —  _Выйди_. — Его рука продолжает поглаживать волосы Луиса, пальцы медленно скользят по темным прядям, а глаза прикованы к Агуэро.  
  
Тот морщится, но встает.  
  
— Такой обидчивый, — говорит он, проходя мимо Неймара и покидая камеру.  
  
Без Агуэро становится намного тише.  
  
— Так лучше? — спрашивает Месси у Луиса, который поднимает голову и жмурится, кивает и будто ластится к Месси, который немного тянет его за волосы. — Хорошо… — Когда Луис снова открывает глаза, Месси улыбается ему. — Ты сделаешь это для меня? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь ближе. — Не так ли?  
  
Луис снова кивает, вздыхает, заглядывает в пространство между коленями Месси, а затем обнюхивает его бедро. Он не произнес ни слова, но больше не рычит.  
  
Месси продолжает улыбаться.  
  
— Молодец. Тогда иди, — мягко оттолкнув голову Луиса, говорит он. Луис издает тихий звук. — Поговорим завтра, отдохни.  
  
Луис ворчит, но забирается обратно на кровать и заматывается в одеяло.  
  
 _И теперь Месси смотрит на Неймара._  
  
— Иди сюда, — зовет он, перестав улыбаться. Его лицо снова каменеет, и он больше не выглядит умиротворенным. Месси похлопывает по ноге, словно… словно ждет, что Неймар будет вести себя так же, как Луис.  
  
Неймар не может пошевелиться.


	10. Словно слоеный пирог

Месси выжидательно смотрит на Неймара.  
  
Но бразилец даже дышит с трудом.  
  
— Вставай! — приказывает возвышающийся над ним Маске.  
  
Маскерано все это время отмалчивался, поэтому Неймар почти забыл о его присутствии. В основном из-за того, что перед ним сидел Месси. Это отвлекает.  _Сильно_. Достаточно, чтобы выпасть из реальности и трястись от животного ужаса.  
  
Неймар точно знает одно — он не хочет давать Маске повод злиться. Поэтому он вздрагивает и осторожно поднимается с пола, думая, как бы оттянуть приближение к Месси, но тут же отвергает эту смехотворную мысль.  
  
Этого не избежать.  
  
 _Никак_.  
  
Он украдкой бросает взгляды на мужчин, стоящих у стены, а затем снова смотрит на Месси и Маске. От их взглядов мурашки по коже. Неймар качает головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться и игнорировать пристальное разглядывание. До Месси всего несколько шагов, но кажется, что их больше сотни. Мало того, ноги будто налились свинцом.  
  
Нормально двигаться практически невозможно.  
  
Но его  _ждут_.  
  
Итак, Неймар заставляет себя переставлять конечности, шаркая по полу. Под ботинком откуда-то появляется камешек, и по пути Неймар пинает его — камешек отлетает в сторону и врезается в ножку стола.  
  
Сердце Неймара подскакивает до самой глотки, но никто не реагирует.  
  
Он продолжает идти.  
  
Неймар двигается рывками, показывая свой страх. Если бы он мог, то встал бы ровно, выпрямился, поднял голову высоко, изобразил улыбку и притворился уверенным в себе. Представил, что тусуется с Рафой — разницы никакой. За исключением того, что он  _не тусуется с Рафой._ И притвориться не может. Потому что едва способен держать себя в руках.  
  
Добравшись до Месси, он никак не может перестать дрожать. Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, он смотрит на человека, который теперь держит в руках его судьбу. Месси в ответ бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд и опирается локтями о колени, разглядывая его лицо, словно чего-то ждет. Темные волосы беспорядочно рассыпались по лбу, и он откидывает их одним движением — яркие краски татуировок Месси снова ловят свет, прежде чем его рука снова опускается на колени.  
  
Он не сводит с Неймара глаз.  
  
Джуниор мысленно прикидывает, достает ли Месси ему хотя бы до носа, настолько он невысокий, видимо, поэтому он сейчас сидит на столе, чтобы казаться выше.  
  
Эта странная внезапная мысль почти побуждает Неймара улыбнуться — а по факту подавиться слюной. Его глаза все еще жжет, слезы комком стоят в горле, голова кружится, а от этого все тело деревенеет. Своего рода нервная истерика, Неймар не знает, плакать ему или сразу же потерять сознание.  
  
Но Месси все еще молчит.  
  
Ждет, чуть сгорбившись и темными глазами рассматривая Неймара.  
  
— На колени, — раздраженно командует Маске, будто Джуниор должен был сам догадаться, чего ждет Месси. Или он несколько раз это повторил, а Неймар от ужаса оглох. — Сейчас, — уточняет Маске, видя, что Неймар мнется.  
  
Выбора нет, кроме как подчиниться.  
  
Что еще он может сделать?  
  
Сбежать не получится — придется справляться с Маске, потом с Лавесси и Ди Марией, а затем с Рохо, они его покалечат. Это  _невозможно_. И Неймар драться не сможет, ничего нет, кроме кулаков, а у Маске наверняка есть оружие.  
  
Или даже не одно.  
  
Если на то пошло, у них  _всех_ должно быть оружие.  
  
Неймар бы не удивился. Конечно, Месси ножом Маскерано убил Игуаина, но это не значит, что он сам безоружен. Или что не достал свое после выхода из одиночки. Или что у Лавесси или еще кого-то нет этого самого оружия.  
  
Вполне вероятно, что упакованы как следует.  
  
Так что еще остается делать?  
  
Он опускается на колени, холодный шершавый бетон царапает кожу через штаны, которые совсем не защищают его костлявые колени. Но Неймар не жалуется, сжимает губы и не вздыхает от боли.  
  
И он не смеет прикоснуться в Месси. Не смеет трогать этого человека. Месси в кресле неподвижен словно статуя, он даже не моргает. Все, о чем может думать Неймар — это то, как сильно аргентинец отличается от Дани… как опасно выглядит, будто его спокойствие — затишье перед бурей.  
  
Неймар поверить не может, что теперь это его жизнь.  
  
Но…  
  
Месси собирается убить его?  
  
Прямо  _здесь_?  
  
Прямо  _сейчас_?  
  
Это последние секунды его жизни? Последние несколько вдохов?  
  
Увидит ли Неймар перед смертью нож Маске?  
  
Будет ли это так же быстро, как с Игуаином? Одним плавным движением по горлу, или Месси будет убивать его медленно.  _Мучительно_. Может, захочет видеть страх в его глазах. Может, таков был план Месси с самого начала, дождаться, пока Дани сам приведет его, чтобы раз — и концы в воду.  
  
И у Гвардиолы больше не будет свидетелей.  
  
Неймар гулко сглатывает, понимая, что в интересах Месси убить его. Он смотрит себе под ноги, ерзая по цементу, чтобы уменьшить боль. Он разглядывает грязь, пыль и вдруг понимает —  _слишком небрежно убивать его здесь._  
  
Будет трудно скрыть, что сделал это именно Месси, потому что они в его камере, перед его креслом. Они не смогут убрать следы, ведь так? Как вывести кровь с каменного пола? Как вынести тело в коридор, чтобы их никто не увидел? Так что, возможно, они не убьют его.  
  
На секунду Неймару становится легче дышать. Но его легкомыслие длится мгновение, прежде чем его настроение снова катится вниз.  
  
Потому что если они не собираются его убивать, то на это есть причина. Может, теперь он станет домашним животным Месси, и все ждут, что Неймар будет вести себя, как Луис. Может, он здесь, чтобы стать сучкой Месси — его шлюхой, которой его все и считали, только думали, что спит он с Дани.  
  
Не то чтобы Неймар не видел, как в тюрьме занимаются сексом. Не все ходят в душ, чтобы мыться. Дурацкие шутки про упавшее мыло — правда на все сто. И хотя он старался не смотреть, но видел слишком много лапающих друг друга мужчин и двигающихся частей тела. И ночью, пытаясь заснуть, Неймар слышал шум из ближайших камер — крики боли и удовольствия, из-за которых он с облегчением думал, что рад своему одиночеству…  
  
К тому же он несколько раз видел Рафу и Дани.  
  
Но Неймар никогда не думал, что окажется в такой ситуации.  
  
Он не думал, что будет стоять перед Месси на коленях. Перед Месси, сидящим с раздвинутыми ногами и желающим, чтобы Неймар подошел ближе.  
  
Неймар понимает,  _что_ нужно делать.  
  
Просто неуверен, что способен на  _это_.  
  
Но прежде чем он успевает решить, делать или не делать то, что от него ждут, и что будет, если он потянется к ширинке аргентинца и расстегнет молнию, глубоко вздохнет и возьмет у него в рот, Месси наклоняется, чтобы еще внимательнее изучить лицо Неймара.  
  
Ди Мария и Лавесси подходят ближе, и теперь уже все трое его разглядывают.  
  
— Ты симпатичный, — замечает Ди Мария. Он улыбается, будто вся ситуация веселая. Из-за этого он похож на маньяка. — Красивый, яркий и… свежий. — Рука Ди Марии тянется вперед, словно он хочет потрогать Неймара за волосы.  
  
Джуниор буквально силой заставляет себя стоять неподвижно.  
  
Месси прочищает горло. Он делает это очень тихо, но звук в почти безмолвной камере кажется невероятно громким.  
  
Ди Мария опускает руку, но по-прежнему улыбается.  
  
У Неймара взрывается голова, он переводит взгляд с Месси на Ди Марию и обратно.  
  
— Да, но слушай… — Лавесси корчит рожу и тычет пальцем в глаза Джуниора. Он его не трогает. — Почему это?.. — он вдруг затыкается и тоже опускает руку.  
  
Наконец Месси медленно протягивает руку. Его пальцы зависают перед лицом Неймара, будто аргентинец пытается дать понять, что собирается его коснуться.  
  
Неймар сомневается, сомнения ли это… Месси будто дает ему шанс увернуться.  
  
Но он слишком боится отступать.  
  
И не может справиться со вздохом, когда пальцы Месси мягко поглаживают его подбородок. Его рука намного мягче, чем думал Неймар, намного мягче, чем у человека, который занимается тяжелой работой в тюрьме.  
  
Затем Месси осторожно поворачивает голову Неймара из стороны в сторону, подушечками пальцев лаская его кожу и поглаживая линию горла.  
  
— Думал, ты будешь выглядеть иначе. Почему у тебя это дерьмо на лице?  
  
Неймар понятия не имеет, о чем он говорит, и это очень раздражает Месси.  
  
— Макияж, — недовольно поясняет он. — Макияж, да? — спрашивает он, будто Неймар идиот.  
  
Неймар боится врать, особенно потому, что Маске отталкивает Лавесси, чтобы получше разглядеть его лицо.  
  
— И это все? Я подумал, что у него лицо странное… — бормочет он, протягивая руку, чтобы потрогать Неймара за щеку, но Месси кидает на его мягкий взгляд, после чего Маске решает держать руки при себе.  
  
Они снова обращают внимание на Неймара.  
  
— Это Хамес, — говорит Неймар, нервно комкая край своей тюремной робы. То, что Месси не позволяет никому трогать его, заставляет желудок бразильца трепетать.  _И вовсе не от страха._  
  
Пальцы Месси касаются друг друга, пока он гладит Неймара вверх-вниз по шее и очерчивает щеки.  
  
От прикосновений на коже Неймара остаются теплые следы, и он дрожит, не понимая, как стоит к этому относиться.  
  
— Зачем? — с любопытством спрашивает Маске, который теперь стоит, прислонившись спиной к столу. Он выглядит растерянным.  
  
Неймар прикусывает губу, пытаясь сосредоточиться на макияже, а не о том, как ощущаются руки Месси.  
  
— Не знаю, — говорит он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. Он и правда не знает, Дани, черти его дери, ничего не объяснил. Месси наверняка чувствует, как у Неймара ускорился пульс, поэтому он изо всех сил старается успокоиться.  
  
— Не знаю, но… наверное, Дани подумал, что тебе это понравится, — сбивчиво говорит он, глядя на Месси, а не на Маске.  
  
— Понравится? Почему? — непонятно, нужен ли ответ.  
  
Маске какое-то мгновение переваривает его слова, а потом начинает хохотать. Смеется, смеется и смеется, хватается за живот, будто ему больно. Это первый раз, когда Неймар видит, что Маскерано что-то развеселило.  
  
Остальные тоже смеются, Рохо даже повисает на дверном проеме, не в силах стоять на ногах. Ди Мария ржет так, что у него вот-вот треснут зубы.  
  
— Ебаный Алвес, — говорит он, обращаясь к Лавесси и качая головой.  
  
— Боже, Алвес. Ну и псих! — через мгновение говорит Маске, обращаясь к Лео, когда все успокаиваются. — Он точно это не придумал? Превратил кузена в слоеный пирог, потому что думает, что тебе нравятся «красавчики»! Интересно, с чего он это взял? А? — заметив недоверчивый взгляд Неймара, Маске перестает улыбаться и тут же становится безразличным.  
  
— Отвали, — рычит Месси, не обращая внимания на остальных. Его руки скользят ниже по шее Неймара и гладят кожу под воротом рубашки. Затем они двигаются назад, выше, сжимают его щеки, проводят по губам… задерживаются там на минуту, а затем касаются ушей, прослеживая мочки и контур внутри.  
  
Неймар инстинктивно дергается, потому что ему щекотно, но затем Месси вплетает пальцы ему в волосы.  
  
В груди нарастает паника. Тревога сковывает тело, страх клубится внутри, а грудь заледенела. Неймар не понимает, почему Месси так прикасается к нему.  
  
Слезы, которые до этого он умудрялся сдерживать, снова застилают взгляд. Неймар пытается не моргать и смотрит на Месси. Если он моргнет, то расплачется, поэтому он сопит и пытается не двигать головой. Но дрожь усиливается, и остальные обязательно это заметят.  
  
Палец Месси обхватывает завиток его волос, осторожно потянув.  
  
Это совсем не больно.  
  
Так… делают друзья.  
  
Но это  _неважно_  или  _слишком_ важно. Неймар закрывает глаза, проиграв битву вчистую.  
  
Слеза течет по щеке, оставляя мокрый след.  
  
Месси что-то бормочет. А потом гладит волосы Неймара, нежно расчесывая их пальцами.  
  
— Тихо, — говорит он, продолжая медленные успокаивающие движения.  
  
Никто ничего не говорит и не смеется, и Неймар мысленно благодарит Агуэро, который свалил из камеры. Он снова шмыгает носом, но все равно не открывает глаз, когда по щеке скользит еще одна слеза. Глаза мокрые, липкие и грязные, потому что макияж начинает плыть. Он заставляет себя дышать и думает, рассердит ли это Месси. Он не хочет его злить, но успокоиться не может. И волнуется, что если совсем разрыдается, то Месси с отвращением оттолкнет его.  
  
Но Месси не выглядит сердитым. Он продолжает гладить Неймара по волосам, расчесывает его пряди.  
  
И теперь Неймар больше чем когда-либо чувствует себя питомцем Месси.  
  
 _Собачка Месси._  
  
Как… Луис, кем бы он ни был.  
  
Каким-то образом Неймар умудряется успокоиться, ведь в слезах нет никакого смысла. Остаются лишь влажные ресницы и следы на щеках. Наверное, потому, что Месси все еще гладит его по голове, иной причины попросту нет. Хоть слезы и высохли, Неймара все еще трясет.  
  
Руки Месси опять скользят вниз, будто он разминает ему шею. Может, так и есть, потому что напряжение, в конце концов, исчезает. Потом пальцы снова гладят челюсть. Непонятно, сколько времени Месси его изучает, но в итоге пальцы останавливаются у Неймара под подбородком.  
  
Месси что-то тихо говорит себе под нос.  
  
Слишком тихо, чтобы Неймар расслышал.  
  
— Не открывай глаза, — чуть громче говорит Месси. Он ждет, что его будут слушаться.  
  
Неймар без колебаний подчиняется.  
  
Рука исчезает с подбородка, а через секунду палец касается его века, стирая влажные следы от косметики. Как только Месси убирает руку, Неймар открывает глаза.  
  
Большой палец Месси у него перед носом, влажный, немного черный, блестящий от теней.  
  
— Я правда не понял, — признается Месси, глядя на Неймара так, будто ищет что-то у него на щеках, на носу и губах. На губах его взгляд задерживается, и Неймар не может не поддаться желанию облизнуться.  
  
Месси заглядывает ему в глаза и кивает в сторону раковины.  
  
— Умойся, — коротко говорит он.  
  
Сгорая со стыда, Неймар встает и плещет водой в лицо, утираясь рукавом. Ткань становится серой. Вода течет по лицу, пропитывая рубашку и делая ее полупрозрачной. Она прилипает к животу, но у Неймара нет ничего, что можно использовать в качестве полотенца, поэтому он оставляет все как есть.  
  
Лавесси смеется, оглядывая его с ног до головы.  
  
— Так лучше, — фыркает он, играя бровями. — Тебе так не кажется, Лео? Конечно, можно и рубашку убрать, ты только попроси.  
  
Месси долго смотрит на Неймара. Выражение лица у него странное.  
  
Неймар понятия не имеет, о чем тот думает.  
  
Месси трет пальцы друг об друга, черный от теней палец скользит по подушечкам остальных, окрашивая их блестками. Он целую минуту рассматривает их, а затем подходит к Лавесси.  
  
— Хорошо, что тебя никто не просит, — серьезно говорит он, не давая Лавесси возможности ответить. Месси машет рукой, поворачивается к столу и начинает рыться в ящике.  
  
Неймар в замешательстве замирает возле раковины, вода капает на пол, паника отступает, а Лавесси, Рохо и Ди Мария хихикают.  
  
Он не знает, что делать… или что от него хочет Месси.  
  
— Хватит, — командует Маске остальными заключенными. — Сядь, — он обращается к Неймару, указывая на подоконник. — Туда. Не на пол. — Он в упор смотрит на Джуниора, пока тот не подчиняется. Тот покорно забирается туда, куда сказано.  
  
После этого Лавесси и Ди Мария уходят из камеры. Видимо, чтобы передохнуть до ужина. Месси сосредоточен на чем-то и даже не оглядывается. После кивка Маске сваливает и Рохо, но Неймар уверен, что далеко он не уйдет. Просто будет маячить за дверью. Маске остается на месте, и до Неймара только тогда доходит, что это камера Маске, так что уходить ему нет нужды.  
  
Луис, лежащий на койке, не двигается, ни Месси, ни Маске не пытаются заставить его встать. Это странно, Неймар не понимает. Луис теперь не рычит, успокоился совсем. Но он все еще завернут в одеяло.  
  
Интересно, отправит ли Месси Луиса в его камеру? Наверняка да, ведь будет проверка, если у Месси нет каких-то своих планов.  
  
Неймар тоже не двигается, сидит на подоконнике, хотя из-за промокшей одежды его начинает трясти. Задница немеет. Конечно, на койке было бы намного удобнее, но там все еще лежит Луис. Да и без разрешения Неймар не решит двинуться. Все, что он может делать — это сидеть там, где ему сказали. И смотреть на Месси, не в силах оторвать глаз.  
  
Месси наверняка чувствует этот взгляд, но не оглядывается. Он игнорирует Неймара, который не знает, как к этому относиться.  
  
Нужно привыкать, тем более, как ему кажется, это навсегда, хотя никто ему так и не объяснил, что произошло.  
  
Месси не замечает его замешательства, потому что занят, листая газеты. Время от времени он вполголоса что-то говорит себе под нос, но в целом Неймар не может уловить смысла.  
  
 _Время.  
  
Одна неделя, три недели, два года…  
  
Барселона, Мадрид, Рио, Сантьяго, Москва.  
  
Имена._  
  
Имена Неймар разобрать может, хоть Месси говорит быстро и очень тихо — он точно расслышал  _Гвардиола_. А еще одно…  _Саймон_? Или  _Симеоне_? Другие звучат совсем непонятно. Месси специально говорит так, или это такой мягкий акцент, затрудняющий понимание?  
  
Маске, стоящий рядом со столом, кивает и ждет, когда Месси продолжит. Но в целом Маске почти ничего не произносит, возможно, из-за присутствия Неймара, хотя Месси это не мешает.  
  
 _Теперь Неймар понимает, что Месси говорит, когда ему хочется, в то время как Маске более сильный и более молчаливый._  
  
Сильный, тихий и пиздец какой пугающий.  
  
Маске тоже произносит имена, среди которых Неймар распознает имена тюремных охранников.  
  
Он абсолютно уверен, что расслышал верно —  _Зидан, Мартино, Энрике_ … но что от них хочет Месси — неясно. Поэтому Неймар просто сидит, смотрит и слушает, мрачно размышляя, о чем они говорят.  
  
Это звучит как разрабатываемый план. Непонятно. Ничего ему не понятно. И хуже всего то, что Неймар не знает, что ждать от Месси.  
  
Потому что он будто враз отупел.  
  
Теперь он понимает, что тупил с самого первого дня. Он только привык к вещам вокруг, начал понимать и принимать рутину своей новой жизни — работу, людей, которых нужно избегать, друзей, — как вдруг все изменилось.  
  
Будто Неймар начинает все сначала.  
  
И это страшно. Ведь теперь ясно — ничто не вечно.  
  
Он должен был это понять.  
  
Через несколько минут приходит Роналду.  
  
— У меня всего минута, — говорит он Месси, после чего замечает Неймара. — Это что еще такое? — он выглядит раздраженным и морщит лоб, шагая в центр камеры, его, как и всегда, обволакивает аромат дыма.  
  
Месси странно улыбается, но не похоже, что он удивлен. Он убирает вещи и закрывает ящик, после чего снова забирается на стол.  
  
— Алвес. Сделка, — поясняет Месси.  
  
Роналду поднимает бровь.  
  
— Ебучий Алвес. И что?  
  
Месси безмятежно смотрит на португальца.  
  
— А теперь Неймар проведет здесь некоторое время. — Больше он ничего не говорит, хотя Неймар надеется услышать продолжение.  
  
Роналду скрещивает руки, отчего кажется еще больше.  
  
— Как я уже сказал… — пренебрежительно тянет он. — У меня всего минута.  
  
Месси тихо смеется, и Неймар удивленно таращится на него.  
  
Но Месси смотрит только на Маске.  
  
— Дай нам минутку, пожалуйста, — просит он. Маске закатывает глаза, но встает и выходит из камеры, замирая в дверях спиной к ним.  
  
Роналду смотрит на Луиса, закрытого одеялом, и с отвращением морщит нос.  
  
— И этот еще… — раздраженно говорит он. — А он? — теперь Роналду уставился на Неймара. — Ты что, коллекционируешь изгоев?  
  
Месси снова улыбается.  
  
— С ним все нормально. Не беспокойся. Он умный. Знает, когда держать рот на замке, да, Неймар? — хоть Месси и обращается к нему, взгляд все еще прикован к Роналду.  
  
— Да, — настороженно говорит Неймар, чувствуя, что Месси нужно подтверждение. — Я… я… — он заикается и заставляет себя глубоко вздохнуть. — Я ничего не скажу. — Под взглядом Роналду он весь съеживается. Он понятия не имеет, что пообещал, но лучше бы Роналду его не прихлопнул.  
  
Месси болтает ногами в воздухе, словно говоря: «видишь?».  
  
Роналду бормочет что-то вроде: «слишком доверчивый», но Неймар неуверен, что расслышал точно.  
  
Роналду идет к Месси так уверенно, будто они собираются драться.  
  
Только ничего подобного они не делают.  
  
Потому что Роналду приближается к Месси, вплетает пальцы в его волосы и…  _целует_.


	11. Немного веселья

Неймар давится слюной. Очухавшись, он способен лишь моргать и задаваться вопросом, не глючит ли его. Потому что просто не может видеть то,  _что_ видит.  
  
Это не может быть правдой.  
  
Или может?  
  
Кроме того, что это и есть правда.  
  
Дело не только в поцелуях. А  _в отношениях._  
  
Роналду целует Месси так, будто хочет съесть его. Словно это первый раз — или первый после долгого перерыва. Поцелуй жаркий, мокрый, с языком и щелканьем зубов. Роналду прижимается к Месси и стонет так, что слышно не только в камере, но в и коридоре. Его руки везде, от волос Месси и его шеи до спины, одна рука скользит по его бедру и сжимает задницу.  
  
Месси не отталкивает его, не борется и не подает никаких признаков того, что он этого не хочет. Вместо этого он только хватает Роналду за рубашку, тянет ближе к себе и издает какой-то радостный звук. Все происходящее  _взаимно_ , руки Роналду стискивают его задницу, и португалец безо всяких усилий поднимает Месси со стола.  
  
Он обхватывает Роналду за шею, не прерывая поцелуя, ногами сжимает его бедра, и внезапно становится ясно, что они делали это  _тысячу раз._  
  
Неймар смотрит на них с открытым ртом и думает, будут ли они трахаться прямо перед ним, и как, черт возьми, он будет должен сидеть и смотреть на них!  
  
Но через минуту Роналду заканчивает поцелуй, на мгновение прихватив зубами нижнюю губу Месси. Они оба тяжело дышат и не открывают глаз.  
  
Месси ловит ртом воздух, губы у него красные. Ногами он все еще обвивает Роналду, а пальцами вцепился ему в шею, будто не хочет, чтобы поцелуи заканчивались. И правда — он пытается заставить Роналду наклониться. Чтобы это продолжалось.  
  
Португалец касается губ Месси, собираясь поддаться на провокацию, но вместо поцелуя смеется.  
  
Неймар уверен, что у него галлюцинации. Потому что выражение лица Роналду — самое странное, что он когда-либо видел. Он пытается осознать, проверить, не пропустил ли он какие-то признаки того, что творится между этими двумя?  
  
Ему это никогда не приходило в голову.  
  
Ведь Роналду был с Хамесом.  
  
Но Месси и Роналду? Дани что-то о них говорил. Вроде во время обеда… или на прогулке… «Они были знакомы», — вдруг звучит в голове Неймара голос Дани. Рафа смеялся и говорил, что Дани придумывает…  
  
Но он говорил правду.  
  
— Минута истекла, — резко встревает Маскерано, который маячит в проходе, но на них не смотрит.  
  
— Да, — громко отзывается Роналду. Его руки все еще на заднице Месси, пальцы гладят ткань, будто это кожа. Он медленно усаживает Месси обратно на стол, после чего неохотно отцепляет от своей шеи его руки.  
  
Месси хоть и заметно сомневается, но отпускает его и хватается за край стола.  
  
Роналду продолжает стоять между раздвинутых ног Месси, будто дает понять, чтобы Маске не спешил возвращаться. Он пристально смотрит на Месси, гладит его щеку — ему на все плевать.  
  
— Завтра в то же время? — шепотом спрашивает Роналду, облизывая губы.  
  
Неймар вздрагивает.  _Завтра_? Он вспоминает, что видел Роналду в камере Месси накануне вечером, но его все еще смущает, что происходящее вроде как обычное явление.  
Роналду действительно приходит в камеру Месси каждый вечер?  
  
Просто чтобы…  _целоваться_?  
  
Месси смотрит на Роналду сквозь ресницы, наконец отдышавшись.  
  
— Может быть. Если я не буду занят. — Месси поднимает брови и отстраняется от прикосновений Роналду, будто ему все равно. — Ты же знаешь, как это бывает.  
  
Его губы слегка припухли.  
  
А кожа вокруг рта покраснела от щетины португальца.  
  
Роналду смеется.  
  
— О да, — говорит он, опуская руку и делая шаг назад.  
  
Затем он улыбается Месси, и это еще более странно выглядит, чем усмешка, которую Неймар видел несколько секунд назад.  
  
Это улыбка, которую он еще  _никогда_ не видел.  
  
Это не та улыбка, которая доставалась Хамесу. Тот взгляд был полон нежности, искренности и, возможно, похоти. Но эта улыбка… она была совсем иной.  
  
Она…  _мягче_.  
  
Неймар даже не может правильно ее описать. Она выглядит мягче и сильнее одновременно. Улыбка говорит о близости, о том, что он близко знает того, кому улыбается.  
  
И на лице Роналду улыбка выглядит  _неправильной_.  
  
Потому что направлена она на Месси.  
  
В любом случае у Неймара мало времени, чтобы это обдумать. Роналду перестает улыбаться, как только переводит взгляд на него.  
  
— На что ты уставился? — грубо спрашивает он. Какую бы мягкость он ни проявлял до этого, она тут же исчезает за привычной маской. Роналду делает угрожающий шаг в сторону Джуниора, надвигаясь на него.  
  
 — Ни на что, — сипло отвечает Неймар, снова испугавшись и отступая к окну, будто там его спасение.  
  
— Так я и думал, — тихо говорит Роналду. Он пристально смотрит на Неймара, будто удовлетворен его страхом. Его взгляд снова устремляется к Месси, но уже без улыбки. Затем, не сказав ни слова и не попрощавшись, он уходит, стараясь не задеть Маске, стоящего в дверях.  
  
— Лео, серьезно? — возмущенно говорит Маскерано, усаживаясь в кресло и неодобрительно качая головой.  
  
Месси пожимает плечами.  
  
— Это просто порция веселья, Маске, не волнуйся. — Теперь он смотрит на Неймара. — В конце концов, что за жизнь без маленьких забав? — говорит Месси в пустоту, облизывая губы, словно желая почувствовать фантом поцелуя.  
  
Неймар не знает, что отвечать, поэтому молчит. Его глаза неотрывно следят за пальцами Месси, которые скользят по губам. На мгновение он видит чужой язык, после чего Месси убирает руку и отводит взгляд.  
  
Мужчины возобновляют диалог, так что Неймар остается стоять на том же месте. Он пытается рассмотреть пейзаж за окном, но в темноте ничего не видно, только отражающуюся решетку.  
  
Он не поворачивается, потому что боится снова встретить взгляд Месси.  
  
Он отлепляется от окна только тогда, когда пора идти на ужин — Маске произносит его имя и тычет в его сторону пальцем. Неймар хочет спросить, будет ли ужинать Луис, но тот остается лежать, завернувшись в одеяла, и ни Месси, ни Маске не зовут его, поэтому Неймар молчит. Даже когда из ниоткуда появляется Рохо, который чеканит шаг рядом с ним. Несмотря на свой страх, Неймар покорно садится, когда Лавесси указывает ему на место рядом с Агуэро.  
  
Он может позволить себе незаметно посмотреть на свой старый стол и на тех, кто там сидит, вдруг они скучают по нему. Но даже несмотря на то, что Неймар смотрит на бразильцев целую минуту, молча умоляя их, никто не оглядывается. Рафа опустил голову и прикрывает лицо. Дани трет затылок. Остальные жуют.  
  
Больше в их сторону Неймар не смотрит.  
  
Он ест, толком не распробовав вкуса. Он просто механически глотает ужин, чтобы как можно быстрее вернуться в камеру и попытаться забыться.  
  
Они выходят группой из столовой, Месси идет посередине, окруженный свитой. Люди расступаются перед ними, тем самым напоминая Неймару о том, как они же отступали перед Дани. Неймар идет за Рохо, не зная, что именно ему делать. Когда они добираются до камеры Месси, ее хозяин входит, но Маске указывает бразильцу на его камеру.  
  
Неймар колеблется, но затем дает себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что хочет зачем-то войти в камеру Месси. Он быстро идет по коридору, а Рохо неотступно следует за ним.  
  
— Утром за тобой придут, — бросает Рохо, как только Неймар заходит к себе. — Не тупи и жди.  
  
Неймар не отвечает. Ложится в постель, натягивает покрывало до самых глаз и позволяет себе расплакаться. Он засыпает в слезах, чувствуя себе еще хуже, чем в самый первый день, отчаянно желая оказаться где угодно, но лишь бы не здесь.  
  


***

  
  
Когда он просыпается, то видит перед собой мужчину.  
  
Он выглядит настолько иначе, что Неймар его вообще не узнает.  
  
— Нас не представили, — говорит незнакомец, широко улыбаясь, и Неймар наконец узнает эту усмешку-оскал, которую видел в столовой в первый день, и зубы, которые почти откусили Агуэро пальцы. — Я Луис, — говорит мужчина, протягивая руку.  
  
Неймар робко отвечает на рукопожатие.  
  
— Эм… — нелепо выдает он, пытаясь сопоставить этого мужчину и человека, которого он вчера видел рычащим и ползающим по полу. — Приятно с тобой познакомиться. — Он садится и закусывает губу, думая, не спросить ли… но любопытство берет верх. — Ты… сегодня выглядишь иначе, — наконец говорит он, надеясь, что произнес это достаточно тактично.  
  
Улыбка Луиса не исчезает. Она по-прежнему широкая, демонстрирующая зубы.  
  
— О, — кивает он. — Да, я припоминаю. Был плохой день, — признается он. — У меня бывают плохие и хорошие моменты, — говорит Луис, быстро оглядывая камеру Неймара. — Наверное, плохих больше, чем хороших. Иногда плохие моменты затягиваются на целые дни! И они… хуже, чем у большинства людей.  
  
Неймар кивает, стараясь быть вежливым, хотя объяснение вообще не помогло понять.  
  
— Надеюсь, что мы поладим, — говорит Луис, вставая с края кровати. — И, может быть, станем друзьями. — Его слова вянут, а улыбка исчезает, потому что Неймар не торопится отвечать. — Не все понимают, — добавляет Луис, пальцами перебирая край рубашки, будто он уже устал разочаровываться. Неймару, которому сейчас сильно не хватает друзей, не хватает смелости сказать, что он понимает его.  
  
Он делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Я буду твоим другом, — все же произносит Неймар, улыбаясь в ответ на вновь появившуюся улыбку Луиса.  
  
— Спасибо, Неймар! — отзывается он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу от смущения. Но он доволен. Даже выдыхает с облегчением. — Спасибо.  
  
И это действительно душевный момент — Неймар, согласившись стать другом Луиса, сделал его немного счастливее.  
  
— Ней, — повинуясь непонятному импульсу, поправляет Неймар, по какой-то причине желая, чтобы он чувствовал себя еще лучше. — Зови меня Ней. — Он пожимает плечами. — Мы же друзья, — добавляет он, поднимаясь с койки и потягиваясь. Ему вдруг становится хорошо и спокойно, ведь теперь у него есть союзник или что-то вроде того.  
  
Улыбка Луиса становится шире.  
  
— Спасибо,  _Ней_ , — послушно повторяет он, наклоняя голову к плечу. — Ну… — Луис чешет затылок. — Лео послал меня за тобой. Идем завтракать.  
  
Улыбка Неймара тут же гаснет.  
  
Потому что Лео — это  _Месси._  
  
А Неймар до сих пор отчаянно его боится.  
  
Луис это видит.  
  
— Оу… — он протягивает руку, собираясь коснуться Неймара, но вдруг поспешно одергивает сам себя.  
  
Неймар неуверен, то ли это вежливость, то ли это из-за Месси, который запретил его трогать вчера вечером.  
  
В любом случае это неприятно.  
  
— Ней, я знаю, что ты нервничаешь, но не нужно, ладно?  
  
Неймар не верит ему, но старается улыбаться и выглядеть как можно более убедительно.  
  
Луис снова скребет затылок.  
  
— Лео… — он запинается, будто не знает, что сказать. — Ну… не думай только о плохих его сторонах. Он… защищает то, что принадлежит ему, понимаешь? Он тебе ничего не сделает, не позволит, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. — Луис беспомощно поводит плечами. — Я не могу сказать тебе, что он сделал ради меня, но… я никогда в полной мере не смогу его отблагодарить.  
  
Неймар вспоминает Луиса, стоящего на коленях, и думает, откуда могла взяться такая преданность.  
  
Луис откашливается.  
  
— Я знаю, что у нас с тобой разные ситуации, потому что… из-за многих вещей, может, я и говорю глупости… но ты принадлежишь ему, — прямо в лоб говорит Луис. — Он позаботится о тебе.  
  
Неймар просто кивает, отчаянно желая, чтобы этот неловкий разговор поскорее закончился.  
  
— Спасибо, Луис, — благодарит он. Хотя даже мысль об этом смешна — благодарит Неймар за то, что Луис подтвердил его опасения — он теперь новая сучка Месси.  
  
— Завтрак? — вопросительно улыбается Луис, делая шаг к двери. Слегка нервный шаг. — Лучше, когда он горячий, — шутит он.  
  
Неймар вспоминает, что как-то раз Рафа сказал ему  _то же самое._  
  
Но ему все равно приходится идти за Луисом. Он следует за ним по переполненному коридору, уставившись парню в спину, чтобы не смотреть в сторону Рафы, Марсело или Дани. Неймар хочет, безумно хочет увидеть их дружелюбные лица, чтобы Адриано и Дуглас как обычно помахали ему. Даже если он увидит Лукаса или Каземиро, тугой узел в груди ослабнет.  
  
Но Неймар не выискивает их в толпе. Потому что, если вчера вечером они его не замечали, сегодня вряд ли что-то изменится.  
  
Он следует за Луисом в столовую и заставляет себя повернуть к столу Месси, а не к столу бразильцев. Он понимает, что на него смотрят, обсуждают. Словно заметили, что он уже второй раз садится за стол аргентинцев. Это вызывает волнение, по столовой проносится шумок, некоторые заключенные смеются. Кто-то хмурится, продолжая обмениваться сигаретами или другой контрабандой, словно они делают ставки на судьбу Неймара.  
  
Месси уже сидит на своем месте и наблюдает за идущими к нем Неймаром и Суаресом. Кажется, он вообще не смотрит на других людей, его взгляд переползает с бразильца на Луиса и обратно, будто он не может решить, на кого все-таки смотреть. Маске, как всегда нахмуренный, устроился рядом с Месси. Через минуту к аргентинцам присоединяется Агуэро, за ним идут Лавесси и Ди Мария, которые несут подносы.  
  
Но на Луиса и Неймара порции никто не взял.  
  
— Пошли, — совершенно спокойно говорит Луис, утягивая Неймара к стойке, где выдают еду.  
  
Неймар на полном автопилоте становится в очередь. Он даже не понимает, что перед ним вдруг появляется Рафа.  
  
—  _С тобой все в порядке, Ней_? — шепчет он, чуть приобнимая Джуниора.  
  
Неймар почти не чувствует, как знакомо его стискивают руки Рафы. Ему должно быть хорошо. Тепло, привычно. Но он пуст. Момент длится считаное мгновение, потому что тут же появляется Луис, который тянет его за рубашку.  
  
— Ней! — в руки Неймару лезет поднос. — Пойдем, Ней.  
  
Неймар игнорирует Рафу и позволяет увести себя обратно за стол.  
  
— Что ему было надо? — недовольно осведомляется Маске, когда Луис толкает Неймара на место. От резкого движения ложка прыгает на стол, но Неймар на это никак не реагирует.  
  
Луис сует ему столовые приборы.  
  
— Он просто поздоровался, — объясняет он, подвигая к осоловевшему бразильцу тарелку овсянки. —  _Да_ , Ней?  
  
— С чего это? — недоверчиво интересуется Агуэро.  
  
Неймар смотрит сначала на ложку, а затем на тарелку. Ему кажется, что Луис снова будет отвечать за него, и он очень рад, что новый друг решил о нем позаботиться, но… что-то в голосе Агуэро заставляет его открыть рот.  
  
— Рафа —  _мой друг_ , — говорит он, обращаясь к ложке и столу. Он не поднимает глаз, зачерпывает овсянку и пихает ее себе в рот, с трудом сглатывая.  
  
Лавесси смеется и идиотски стучит кулаком по столу, пока Агуэро ошеломленно таращится на Неймара.  
  
— Я так не думаю, — фыркает Лавесси, перестав ржать. Он злобно улыбается, глядя на непонимающего Неймара. — Ведь это из-за него… — кретин будто специально тянет время, отпивая сок. — Из-за него Алвес избавился от тебя.  
  
Неймар качает головой.  
  
—  _Что_? — в ушах у него звенит. — Что?  _Почему_? Я не понимаю… я не понимаю, он мой друг. Он говорил, что мы друзья…  
  
Месси делает какое-то движение рукой, которое Неймар не успевает разглядеть. Смех Лавесси обрывается.  
  
— Подожди снаружи, — говорит Маске, аккуратно опуская ложку на поднос. От звона в ушах Неймар не может понять, к кому он обращается, к нему или нет, но потом умудряется разглядеть, что Маске смотрит на Лавесси, который послушно встает со своего места.  
  
Месси почти ничего не съел. Он отодвигает поднос, оглядывает столовую и задумчиво гладил край своей рубашки.  
  
— Луис, — тихо зовет он.  
  
Луис роняет ложку в тарелку, мгновенно встает, огибает стол и подсаживается к Месси.  
Тот на него не смотрит, все еще пристально глядит на группу в углу, но гладит Луиса по волосам, после чего тянет его к себе, чтобы что-то шепотом сказать ему на ухо.  
  
Луис покорно закрывает глаза и слушает.  
  
Неймар способен только хлопать глазами, пытаясь обмозговать то, что услышал.  
  
— Но… Рафа? — говорит он, глядя в тарелку и чувствуя тошноту. Желудок скручивает, поэтому он опускает ложку, не в состоянии проглотить даже каплю. Агуэро с любопытством наблюдает за ним.  
  
— Не знаю, чему ты удивляешься. Насколько же ты, блядь, тупой? — спрашивает он, отпивая сок. — Господи, уже понятно, что ты будешь той еще занозой в заднице. — Агуэро вытирает рот ладонью. Видно, что ему противно.  
  
Ди Мария еле слышно что-то спрашивает у Маске.  
  
Неймар слышит их, но все еще пытается сосредоточиться на том, что сказал Лавесси.  
  
Рядом снова оказывается Луис.  
  
— Ты все? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он. Его рука слегка касается спины Неймара, после чего Луис начинает собирать подносы. — Нужно убедиться, чтобы ты поел за обедом. Еда важна, ты же знаешь, Ней? Обязательно поешь позже, особенно зелень… — он продолжает трепаться о питании, о том, как важно быть здоровым, хотя им не готовят так уж много полезной пищи.  
  
Неймар не слушает.  
  
Он смотрит в стол, совсем онемев. Ему хочется посмотреть на бразильцев. Но теперь он боится того, что может увидеть. Может, Рафа больше не хочет его видеть? Может, он решил, что Неймар крадет внимание Дани? Это последнее, что Неймару хотелось бы сделать. Он убит горем. Его друг пошел на это, чтобы избавиться от него.  
  
Но ведь Рафа только что обнял его…  
  
А потом Луис дергает его за локоть и вытаскивает из-за стола.  
  
— Давай, Ней, — подбадривает он, не давая Неймару упасть. По-видимому, он успел забрать подносы, пока Неймар был в отключке.  
  
Неймар не понимает, что все вокруг тоже встают, столовая пустеет, завтрак закончен. Он идет за толпой совершенно бездумно, выходит во двор, как обычно, но тут в дверях Луис хватает его за руку.  
  
— Нет, — говорил Луис, указывая ему другое направление. — Лео не хочет, чтобы ты сегодня выходил на улицу, — поясняет он немного громче, чтобы перекричать шумных заключенных.  
  
— Что? — тупо переспрашивает Неймар, следуя за Луисом в противоположном направлении от потока людей, идущих на улицу.  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы ты отдохнул, — продолжает Луис, пока они идут вдоль камер. — Он, наверное, знает, что ты не выспался.  
  
Задаваться вопросом, думает ли о нем Месси,  _нельзя_.  
  
Он смотрит на их руки.  
  
— Ты… — ты прикасаешься ко мне, — удивленно бормочет он. — Ты и раньше ко мне прикасался… — Луис и правда трогал его спину, утащил от Рафы.  
  
Луис останавливается. Неймар тоже.  
  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикасался? — спрашивает он, отпуская руку бразильца. Он выглядит расстроенным. — Мне жаль, я не хотел доставлять тебе неудобства.  
  
Неймару вдруг становится зябко.  
  
— Нет, — возражает он, все еще пытаясь разобраться. — Все в порядке… ты можешь ко мне прикасаться. А остальные?  
  
Луис снова подходит к нему, после толики сомнений берет за руку, и они идут дальше.  
  
— Остальные… ты про… — он качает головой. — Никому не позволяется прикасаться к тебе, если тебя это беспокоит. Никто не будет. Но если и рискнет, то они слишком самоуверенны. Ты скажешь Лео. Он позаботится об этом.  
  
Неймар старается уложить это в голове.  
  
— Но ты можешь. Это разрешено?  
  
Луис смеется.  
  
— Это правило Алвеса такое было или что? — он фыркает и бедром задевает бедро Неймара.  
  
Неймар смотрит под ноги и перешагивает очередную трещину в бетоне.  
  
— Вечером вчера… — вспоминает он. — Ди Мария. Он… он протянул руку, но Месси его остановил. — Голос Неймара дрожит. — И когда Маске собирался… Месси его тоже остановил.  
  
Луис поглаживает его ладонь.  
  
— И поэтому ты решил, что никому, кроме Лео, не разрешено прикасаться к тебе, — заключает он.  
  
Неймар кивает.  
  
— Потому что ты принадлежишь ему, — говорит Луис, угадывая мысли в голове Неймара.  
  
Джуниор снова кивает.  
  
Луис размышляет некоторое время.  
  
— Ты принадлежишь ему, — тихо говорит он. — Как и я. — Они доходят до угла и поворачивают к камере Месси. — Так что никто и думать не должен о том, чтобы трогать тебя. Но с Лео… если ты не хочешь или тебе не нравится… — Он резко замолкает и сжимает зубы. — Слушай. — Луис резко останавливается.  
  
Неймар моргает, ошеломленный происходящим. Луис поворачивается и кладет руки ему на плечи.  
  
— Лео не такой, понимаешь? Да, он чертовски страшен чаще всего. Но насиловать тебя он не собирается.  
  
Слова звучат до того вульгарно, что Неймара начинает трясти.  
  
Луис слабо улыбается.  
  
— Он много дерьма сделал, но никогда никого не принуждал. — Он наклоняет голову к плечу, и улыбка на его лице тает. — Ты мне веришь?  
  
Неймар открывает рот, чтобы ответить, сказать, что верит, но закрывает его так резко, что щелкает зубами.  
  
Он слишком напуган.  
  
Он так устал чувствовать страх, но сделать ничего не может.  
  
Он вообще просто  _устал_.  
  
Кажется, что Неймар забыл, когда не боялся.  
  
Луис кивает.  
  
— Ты еще не совсем уверен, — говорит он, отпуская Неймара. — Это нормально. Тебе нужно быть осторожным даже с теми, кому ты доверяешь.  
  
Неймару хочется заплакать, потому что он потерял теперь и Луиса, который мог стать ему другом.  
  
Но затем он чувствует чужую руку в своей.  
  
— Для справки, — продолжает Луис, ведя Неймара за собой. — Мне ты доверять можешь. Эй… — его голос снова стал мягче. — Можешь спрашивать меня о чем угодно, обещаю, что скажу тебе как есть.  
  
И пока Неймар пытается избавиться от комка в горле, внезапно ситуация становится еще хуже.  
  
 _Потому что путь им преграждают Гвардиола и Энрике._


	12. Он даже не человек

Охранники нехорошо улыбаются, и Неймар тяжело сглатывает, когда Луис делает шаг вперед, чтобы заслонить его.  
  
— Сегодня мы не очень хорошо себя чувствуем, — говорит Луис, почти полностью закрывая бразильца собой. — Идем отдохнуть, чтобы потом поработать. Не хотим отнимать время у врача. — Его тон подразумевает, что происходящее не имеет особого значения и беспокоиться не о чем. Но рука Луиса за спиной указывает Неймару не двигаться с места.  
  
Улыбка Гвардиолы превращается в насмешку.  
  
—  _Я не спрашивал_ , — шипит он, оглядывая их с головы до ног. Он кивает, и Энрике тут же хватает Луиса.  
  
— Эй! — кричит Неймар, когда его друг падает на колени. Луис пытается прикрыть голову, уворачивается, но, в конце концов, позволяет увалить себя на холодный бетон. — Что вы делаете?! — Неймар, ни секунды не сомневаясь, делает шаг к Луису и тянется за ним. — Мы ничего не сделали! Так  _нельзя_!  
  
Энрике грозно тычет в сторону Неймара дубинкой.  
  
— Ни шагу больше! — предупреждает он. И когда Неймар выпрямляется, подспудно вспоминая избиение в свою первую ночь в тюрьме, Энрике размахивается и бьет Луиса дубинкой в живот. — Закрой рот или будешь следующим, — говорит тюремщик Неймару.   
  
Луис на полу воет от боли.  
  
Гвардиола смеется, будто происходящее не трогает его.  
  
—  _Вот_ , к чему это привело. — Он перешагивает через Луиса, приближаясь к Неймару.  
  
— Пожалуйста… — бразилец пятится назад, не зная, стоит ли умолять. Он даже не понимает, что говорить, но боится, что станет только хуже. Вспоминает все случаи, когда Гвардиола пытался загнать его в угол, но не мог, потому что рядом были Марсело или Дани,  _а теперь…_  
  
— Алвес избавился от тебя, как только стало возможно, — говорит Гвардиола, будто почувствовав, что Неймар вспомнил о Дани. — Обменял тебя на пачку сигарет, будто ты — ничто. А теперь посмотри на себя. — Он оглядывает Неймара сверху вниз. —  _Сучка Месси._  
  
— Не слушай его, Ней, — хрипит Луис, пытаясь поймать взгляд друга, снова дергаясь под Энрике. — Он просто пытается тебя вывести!  
  
Энрике матерится и снова бьет Луиса. На этот раз по лицу, отчего тот почти теряет сознание.  
  
—  _Стоп_! — кричит Неймар, испуганно глядя на Луиса. У него треснула губа, и по подбородку потекла кровь. — Оставьте его в покое!  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Гвардиола, перехватывая взгляд Неймара. — Если мы его убьем, то поможем  _тебе_. Ты поднимешься вверх по иерархии. Почему ты все еще стоишь за этим куском дерьма, я не понимаю. — У Гвардиолы странный взгляд. Он оборачивается и плюет прямо на Луиса, попадая ему в волосы. Затем он тоже бьет его в живот ногой.  
  
Луис стонет и сворачивается, пытаясь защитить голову, когда Гвардиола пинает его еще несколько раз.  
  
— Давно пора было это сделать! — шипит Гвардиола, а Луис рычит в ответ. — Гребаная ты мразь! Животное! Мерзкая тварь! — он поворачивается к Неймару и хохочет, переводя дыхание. Он поправляет рубашку, разглаживает манжеты, а затем цепляет большими пальцами пояс штанов. — Ты же согласен?  
  
Неймар кашляет, не соглашаясь, но боясь ответить. Он делает еще один шаг назад, когда Гвардиола отворачивается от Луиса и снова идет в его сторону.  
  
— Он не такой, как мы. Он ведь даже не человек. Убил пятерых. Убийца! И не просто убил, он разорвал их тела.  _Зубами_! — Гвардиола резко щелкает челюстями. — Представь себе, Неймар. Разорвал зубами, — повторяет он. Неймар вздрагивает.  
  
— А потом он, блядь, сожрал их, — продолжает Гвардиола, подходя все ближе, пока Джуниор не чувствует его дыхание на своем лице. Тюремщик щелкает зубами еще несколько раз. — Вот почему его называют каннибалом. И после этого Месси заставляет тебя таскаться с ним? Вот что он о тебе думает. Я слышал, что он собирается обменять тебя у чилийцев. Ты понимаешь, что он использует людей в своих целях? И если он решит, что ты того не стоишь… он убьет тебя. Черт, может быть, заставит каннибала сделать это. Может, мы найдем тебя с разгрызенным горлом.  
  
Неймар не может дышать. Он остолбенел. Слышит каждое слово, сказанное Гвардиолой, слышит обо всех ужасных вещах, которые сделал Луис… об ужасных вещах, господи… но Неймар различает в шуме крови в ушах жалобные стоны Луиса, и внезапно все это перестает иметь значение. Ведь его новый друг пострадал.  
  
— О,  _Неймар_ , — сладким голосом воркует Гвардиола. Лицо охранника проясняется, губы кривятся в самой фальшивой улыбке, которую Неймар когда-либо видел. — Я могу защитить тебя. Частная камера, хорошая еда, свидания с семьей, — шепчет Гвардиола. — Или я могу перевести тебя в другую тюрьму. К белым воротничкам. Ты больше никогда не увидишь этот скот. Даже меня не увидишь. Отбудешь срок, не беспокоясь ни о чем… — он смеется, оглядываясь на Луиса. — О том, что это грязное животное прикончит тебя во сне.  
  
Энрике снова бьет Луиса, когда тот пытается спорить. Удар громкий, дубинка попадает прямо Луису в висок.  
  
— Все, что нужно сделать — это рассказать, что случилось с Игуаином, — заканчивает Гвардиола, снова смотря на Неймара.  
  
Он протягивает руку и хлопает бразильца по щеке. У него ледяные ладони, и на разгоряченной коже Неймара это должно отозваться приятным ощущением, но Джуниора лишь трясет.  
  
— В конце концов, я знаю, что произошло на самом деле, — признается Гвардиола. — Я знаю, что  _он_ перерезал горло Игуаину.  _Он_ и раньше это делал — убивал заключенных без причины, и снова сделает это. Сам или пошлет одну из своих собак марать руки. Все это знают. Это никакой не секрет. Ты бы все равно не рассказал мне того, чего я не знаю. Все, что тебе нужно, это сказать, что именно ты видел, чтобы Месси был наказан… все очень просто, — говорит он. — Это очень, очень просто.  
  
Неймар украдкой бросает взгляд на лежащего на полу Луиса.  
  
— Просто скажи, — продолжает давить Гвардиола. — Скажи, что у Месси было оружие. Скажи, что Месси убил Игуаина. Ты скажешь и я… все исправлю. Для тебя.  
  
Неймар понимает, что это ложь, но…  _искушение просто невероятное._  
  
Луис на полу выдыхает:  
  
— Нет, Ней… — но Энрике сильно бьет его в грудь. Луис рычит, пытаясь снова свернуться калачиком. Его рычание становится громче, стоит Энрике взмахнуть дубинкой.  
  
— Не смотри на него, Неймар! — командует Гвардиола. — Смотри на меня. Расскажи, что случилось.  
  
Неймар заставляет себя посмотреть Гвардиоле в глаза.  
  
—  _Я ничего не видел_ , — тихо говорит он, повторяя то же самое, что всегда говорил Гвардиоле. — Я ничего не видел. — Он прикусывает язык, глубоко пряча правду. Сторону он выбрал в первый день — и это не сторона Гвардиолы. Тюремщик молчит, и Неймар в последний раз шепчет. — Я ничего не видел.  
  
Затем он видит, как ярость темным пятном наползает на лицо Гвардиолы. Он уверен — сейчас последует наказание.  
  
И он прав.  
  
Наказание.  
  
Но наказание не для него.  
  
Гвардиола от ярости сжимает кулаки.  
  
— Идиот. — Он дрожит от злости. — У тебя могло быть все! — Гвардиола отворачивается и пинает Луиса. Ботинками со стальным носом. Мольбы Неймара остановиться он игнорирует.  
  
— Ты! Тупица! Блядь! Идиот! — орет Гвардиола, пиная Луиса снова и снова, почти теряя равновесие. Рычание медленно превращается в слабые всхлипы, Луис избит так, что больше не может защищаться.  
  
В конце концов, у Гвардиолы заканчиваются силы.  
  
— Ты пожалеешь! — шипит он в сторону Неймара, поправляя манжеты и ремень. — Надо было понять сразу, что ты такой же мусор, как и все остальные. — Гвардиола сплевывает на пол Неймару под ноги, после чего уходит. Энрике молча следует за ним.  
  
Они оставляют Луиса, истекающего кровью, лежать на ледяном полу. Неймар падает перед ним на колени.  
  
Он не понимает, как помочь… у Луиса кровь даже на голове. Руки Неймара на секунду замирают в воздухе, но потом он осторожно пытается перевернуть друга. Тот сжался, пытаясь защитить ребра. Но стоит ему прикоснуться к Луису, тот рычит от боли. Звуки медленно стихают, и он поворачивает лицом к полу, пытаясь спрятаться. Неймар прикусывает губу. Черт, как же он беспомощен.  
  
— Луис, — тихо говорит он. — Луис, пожалуйста, позволь помочь. — Он осторожно касается плеча Луиса и вздрагивает, когда друг рычит. — Луис! — умоляет он. — Все будет хорошо. Это я, Неймар, я. — Он делает глубокий обессиленный вдох. — Не Неймар, помнишь?  _Ней_ … твой друг Ней. Я не причиню вреда, хорошо?  
  
Луис еще один раз угрожающе рыкает, но замолкает, как только Неймар начинает поглаживать его плечо.  
  
— Все хорошо, — повторяет Неймар, осторожно поворачивая Луиса. Тот наконец оказывается на спине. Он кладет голову друга себе на колени, чтобы видеть его глаза. Луис хнычет, но позволяет помочь. Он испуган.  
  
— Ты со мной, все хорошо, — говорит Неймар, собираясь краем рубашки стереть кровь с головы Луиса и осмотреть рану.  
  
Луис пытается спорить, обнажает зубы и рычит.  
  
— Не надо, — просит Неймар, не давая ему двигаться. — У тебя кровь, — поясняет он, стараясь не смотреть, как край рубашки все больше и больше окрашивается красным. — Просто дай мне…  
  
Луис минуту урчит, сомневаясь, но потом кивает. Он моргает, видно, что он все еще напуган.  
  
— Я держу тебя. — Неймар старается оставаться спокойным, чтобы Луис не боялся. Но правда в том, что он даже не понимает, узнает ли Луис его сейчас. Ведь он говорил, что когда  _такой_ , то помнит мало. Но Неймар ведь впервые увидел Луиса именно  _таким_ , и тогда тот понимал слова Месси. Поэтому остается только говорить с ним успокаивающим тоном и пытаться остановить кровотечение. Они в нескольких футах от камеры Месси, и Неймар всерьез рассматривает возможность оттащить его туда.  
  
Но появляются трое чилийцев. Первое, что Неймар видит — это их красные банданы.  
  
Он стискивает зубы и мысленно спрашивает себя, почему они с Луисом не могли шевелиться быстрее. По мере того как группа приближается, Неймар понимает, что это именно те трое, которых он обязан избегать. Один из них Хара — про него Дани говорил, что тот распускает руки. Рафа говорил что-то про сексуальное насилие и просил быть осторожным и не принимать душ рядом с Харой. Второй — Медель, он почти каждый день затевает драки. И не просто махание кулаками, а до крови и мяса.  
  
А третий — это Видаль.  
  
Неймар мало о нем знает — только то, что тот оказался за решеткой из-за какого-то инцидента с пьяным вождением и смертью людей, — об этом никто с ним не говорил. Но Видаль никогда не казался дружелюбным, и только от одного его вида у Неймара кишки скручиваются узлом.  
  
Видаль усмехается, заметив их, но улыбка эта мерзкая.  
  
— И что у нас здесь? — спрашивает он у Хару и Меделя, остановившись в нескольких футах от Неймара и Луиса. — Странно, что Месси упустил вас из виду…  
  
— Обычно он не так небрежен со своими шлюхами, — смеется Хара.  
  
— О, Неймар же новенький? — говорит Медель, наклоняя голову, будто что-то рассматривает. — Может, Месси еще не испытал его.  
  
Неймар смотрит на них с опаской, но ничего не говорит.  
  
— Ты, вероятно, догадываешься, что потерял власть, которая была у тебя, пока ты был с бразильцами, — хитро говорит Хара. — Теперь ты ничтожество.  _Хуже ничтожества_. Просто кусок дерьма, принадлежащий Месси и его друзьям, потому что Алвес устал от тебя. — Он подмигивает. — Мы можем с тобой неплохо провести время, — добавляет он. — Особенно если такой… свежий. — Хара облизывает губы.  
  
Неймар держится, чтобы тут же не сблевать.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — удается выговорит ему.  
  
— Уверен? — спрашивает Хара, видимо, не понимая намека. — Будешь моим номером один, — обещает он, поглаживая грудь, будто эта идея его заводит. — Не так, как с Месси, где первый — этот мусор. — Он с отвращением смотрит на Луиса. — Его любимчик.  
  
Луис угрожающе рычит, еле щелкая зубами.  
  
Хара смеется.  
  
Видаль скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Мы могли бы сделать тебе одолжение, — предлагает он, оглядывая коридор за Неймаром и позади них, дабы убедиться, что они одни. — Мы могли бы закончить здесь, — говорит он, кивком указывая на Луиса. — Всем будет плевать, если каннибал  _случайно_ ударится башкой.  
  
На слове «случайно» Видаль изображает кавычки.  
  
Неймар сильнее сжимает плечи Луиса.  
  
— Подумай об этом, — продолжает Видаль. — Возможно, он ударился так сильно, что не очнулся… — он пожимает плечами и подмигивает Неймару. — Тогда ты будешь в хорошем положении перед Месси. Не придется его делить. Не придется бороться за его внимание.  
  
— Конечно, тогда ты будешь нам должен, — говорит Хара, снова облизывая губы и постукивая себя по груди. — И я уверен, что мы придем к…  _договоренности_. Может, за благосклонность Месси? Или что-то более личное.  
  
Видаль подходит ближе и садится на корточки.  
  
— Я мог бы сделать это прямо здесь, — говорит он быстро. — Можно разбить ему голову о стену, об бетон, так сильно, что его череп расколется. Раны на голове кровоточат. Легко поверить, что он просто упал и ударился башкой. — Он рассматривает Луиса и злобно улыбается. — Он животное, и будет гуманно, если мы избавим его от страданий.  
  
Луис снова пытается сорваться, но даже не может поднять голову. Он сжимает грудь и хрипит, будто ему больно дышать.  
  
Видаль снова усмехается и тянет руку, словно хочет схватить Луиса за горло.  
  
Но Неймар бьет его по тыльной стороне ладони.  
  
—  _Нет_! — орет он, сильно толкая Видаля в грудь. Это выбивает чилийца из равновесия, но он быстро приходит в себя. Неймар не может драться, потому что Луис лежит на его коленях, поэтому он пытается прикрыть его голову своим телом, чтобы защитить. Луис слабо рычит, но Неймар не обращает внимания.  
  
— Отвали и оставь нас в покое!  
  
— Ты пожалеешь! — шипит Видаль, поднимаясь на ноги и стряхивая воображаемую грязь с одежды. Медель пытается ему помочь, но Видаль отталкивает его руку. — Ты совершаешь ошибку. И я просто пытался тебе помочь. — Он кидается к Неймару и бьет его кулаком в лицо. — Глупая ты шлюха.  
  
Голова Неймара мотается в сторону, но он почти ничего не чувствует.  
  
Сердце колотится в груди, Неймар продолжает прижимать к себе Луиса. Кажется, что тот пытается укусить его, но адреналин клокочет в крови так, что Джуниор ничего не соображает.  
  
— Отвали! — повторяет он. И когда видит, что чилийцы колеблются, начинает злиться. — Если вы уйдете прямо сейчас, я не скажу Месси, что вы только что пытались сделать. С тем, кто принадлежит ему.  
  
После этого наступает тишина. Видаль взвешивает его слова.  
  
Неймар видит панику в глазах Хары и понимает, что попал в яблочко.  
  
В итоге Видаль улыбается.  
  
—  _Неважно_ , — бросает он, обходя Неймара и Луиса с таким видом, будто и не стоял возле них. Медель спешит за ним. Хара нервно оглядывается, будто хочет остаться, но тоже уходит за ними. Наконец чилийцы скрываются из их поля зрения.  
  
Когда они уходят, Неймар глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Черт, черт, черт… — бормочет он, прижимаясь к Луису, совершенно вымотанный этой стычкой. Щеку жжет, слезы наворачиваются на глаза.  
  
— Я думал… — бормочет Неймар в волосы Луису, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот поговорил с ним. — Что они собираются нас убить.  
  
Луис перестал пытаться цапнуть его и вместо этого слабо урчит от замешательства. Его пальцы слегка царапают руку Неймара.  
  
Неймар поднимает голову.  
  
— Я не смогу здесь выжить, — говорит он в пустоту коридора, глядя вниз на испуганного Луиса. В его глазах нет согласия, ум Луиса отступил туда, куда исчез, когда появились чилийцы. — Я не понимаю этого места… этих людей… — он вздрагивает, моргая и боясь, что Луис сейчас окончательно потеряет сознание.  
  
— У меня ничего нет, — шепчет Неймар, не ожидая реакции. — Никого.  
  
Луис не отвечает, только моргает. Кровь из головы больше не сочится, и Неймар осторожно убирает рубашку от раны, после чего слегка промакивает разбитую губу Луиса, но та уже не кровоточит.  
  
— Я думал, что у меня есть Дани. И посмотри, что из этого вышло… может, у меня теперь есть ты, но я не совсем уверен… правда? Ведь ты отвернешься от меня, если только Месси попросит? Или попытаешься защитить меня в случае чего? — Неймар вздыхает. — Нужно отвести тебя в камеру Месси, — устало говорит он, неуверенно касаясь волос Луиса. Тот не протестует, поэтому Неймар гладит его спутанные пряди. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Черт, нужно к врачу, но я чертовски боюсь туда идти…  
  
Луис закрывает глаза. Он тоже устал.  
  
— Наверное, я схожу один… но вдруг Видаль разобьет тебе голову об стену? — спрашивает Неймар, продолжая гладить Луиса. — Или Гвардиола вернется и решит снова тебя мучить? — Он качает головой. — Кажется, против тебя намного больше людей, чем я думал.  
  
Луис не отвечает, но Неймару кажется, что друг немного расслабляется в его руках.  
  
— Но не Месси, — говорит сам себе Джуниор. — Будто ты чем-то увлек его… и ты нравишься ему, как и он тебе. Будто он тебя обожает. Вы ведь… спите вместе? Или еще что? — он задумывается, что же такое сделал Луис, что Месси так о нем заботится. — Эй, ты спишь, что ли? — встревоженно спрашивает он и хлопает Луиса по щекам. — Не засыпай, ладно, мало ли у тебя сотрясение, я же не знаю…  
  
Луис открывает глаза и фокусирует взгляд на Неймаре. Он щурится, будто не понимает, кто рядом с ним. Потом он распахивает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но не произносит ни звука.  
  
— Я попробую затащить тебя в камеру, ладно? — неясно, понимает ли Луис хоть слово. Неймар опускает его на пол, Луис слабо стонет. Джуниор оглядывает расстояние от них до камеры несколько раз и вздыхает.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Давай попробуем. — Он сгребает рубашку Луиса за грудь и начинает аккуратно тащить его по полу.  
  
Луис недовольно гудит, прижимая руки к груди, но это больше похоже на стон, чем на рычание, поэтому Неймар продолжает свои действия.  
  
На несколько футов уходит довольно много времени.  
  
— Черт, тебе бы похудеть, ты тяжелый… — фыркает Неймар, наконец затаскивая Луиса в камеру Месси. Койки совсем рядом, но он слишком устал. Вместо этого он берет подушку и одеяло и снова укладывает Луиса головой к себе на колени.  
  
Луис послушно ложится, позволяя Неймару делать все, что ему хочет, видимо, наконец осознав, что бразилец не причинит ему вреда.  
  
— Теперь можешь отдохнуть, — говорит Неймар, похлопывая Луиса по щеке, тем самым привлекая его внимание. — Но не спи, нельзя. — Луис понимает, потому что щурится, но не закрывает глаза. — Вот и хорошо. — Неймар аккуратно осматривает рану на голове Луиса, чтобы проверить, не начала ли она кровоточить. К счастью, все относительно нормально, хотя одежда Луиса и рубашка Неймара все в крови. Бразилец пожимает плечами и накрывает Луиса одеялом.  
  
Когда коридор начинает заполняться людьми, они все еще лежат на полу.  
  
И когда в камеру вбегает Рохо — тоже. Он замирает в дверях, его лицо мгновенно бледнеет.  
  
— Дерьмо, — говорит Рохо, присев перед Луисом и хватая одеяло, игнорируя недовольное рычание. Глаза Рохо распахиваются. — Кто-то напал на него с ножом?  
  
— Нет, просто… просто охранники. С дубинками. Рана на голове, — быстро говорит Неймар, поворачивая голову Луиса в сторону и показывая Рохо рану, скрытую за волосами. — Думаю, сломали ребра. Они его пинали. Он дышать не мог.  
  
Рохо переводит взгляд на Неймара.  
  
— Ты цел? Или это только его кровь? — Когда Неймар кивает, Рохо закрывает глаза и быстро шевелит губами, Неймару кажется, что тот молится. — Не двигайся, — закончив бормотать, приказывает Рохо.  
  
Неймар смотрит на него с открытым ртом.  
  
— Разве похоже, что я куда-то собираюсь? — ехидно спрашивает он, тут же сожалея о своих словах, потому что Рохо удивленно выгибает бровь.  
  
— Ладно, малыш, — после паузы говорит аргентинец. — Не переживай. Я сбегаю за остальными, и ты будешь объяснять, что именно произошло. — Он оглядывается на выход из камеры, а затем быстро уходит.  
  
Неймар делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
  
— Ага. Будто я горю желанием объяснять Месси, почему я стоял и позволял тебя избивать, — бормочет он, снова гладя Луиса по волосам. — Да, это точно начислит мне дополнительные очки. — Неймар накрывает одеялом дрожащего Луиса.  
  
А потом возвращается Рохо. С ним — остальные. Месси пихает Лавесси в сторону, только завидев Луиса, и демонстративно щелкает пальцами.  
  
— Задели жизненно важные органы? — с надеждой спрашивает Агуэро, присаживаясь, чтобы осмотреть Луиса. Лавесси присоединяется к нему, убирая одеяло и задирая Луису рубашку, несмотря на его шипение.  
  
Неймар успокаивающе поглаживает Луиса по волосам.  
  
— Тихо… пусть они тебя посмотрят. — Он не перестает перебирать пряди, пока Луис не успокоится, и только потом понимает, что на него смотрят с недоверием.  
  
— Что? — тихо спрашивает Неймар, гладя в темные глаза Месси, а потом на Агуэро и Лавесси.  
  
Они ничего не говорят, но Агуэро поджимает губы.  
  
Лавесси качает головой и прощупывает Луису ребра.  
  
— Лео, я думаю, что они сломаны.  
  
Месси не отвечает, а Маске кладет руку ему на плечо. Либо утешает, либо пытается удержать — Неймару непонятно.  
  
Лавесси смотрит на Рохо.  
  
— Помоги уложить его на кровать, проверим.  
  
Рохо и Ди Мария помогают ему уложить Луиса на койку. Тот хнычет и хрипит, и Лавесси сразу же принимается ощупывать его ребра снова. — Да, — говорит он, скользя пальцами вверх-вниз по синюшной коже с фиолетовыми кровоподтеками довольно осторожно. — Три, скорее всего, — сообщает он, возвращаясь к Месси.  
  
Тот все еще молчит.  
  
Маске вздыхает.  
  
— Придется прикрыть его на несколько дней. Я что-нибудь придумаю. А пока забинтуй его, — говорит он, почесывая подбородок. — И Кун, дай ему что-нибудь.  
  
Неймар все еще сидит на полу и без Луиса на коленях начинает мерзнуть. Он хочет встать, но из-за лица Агуэро боится привлекать внимание.  
  
— Что? — фыркает Агуэро. — Нет, не собираюсь я тратить на него таблетки. Это простой перелом. Жить будет. — Он забирается на стол и садится, помахивая ногами. Очевидно, что ему нравятся страдания Луиса.  
  
— Кун, — мягко говорит Месси, все еще в упор глядя на Неймара. —  _Дай ему что-нибудь_. — приказывает он, выглядя совершенно спокойным, но его тон — другое дело. Лицо Агуэро не меняется, он еще несколько секунд сидит, но потом улыбается и вдруг спрыгивает со стола.  
  
— Да, сейчас. — Он роется в карманах и выуживает пакетик с таблетками. — Думаю, одну я дать могу. — Он отдает белый кругляшок Лавесси.  
  
—  _Не одну_ , — почти рассеянно комментирует Месси, изучая лицо Неймара. Его взгляд останавливается на скуле, и глаза темнеют от ярости.  
  
Неймар сначала недоуменно хмурится, а потом вспоминает, что Видаль ударил его. Он отводит глаза, не зная, что должен сейчас чувствовать. Агуэро молча вытряхивает еще две таблетки.  
  
Лавесси забирает таблетки и достает из-под кровати бутылку воды. Луис в полубессознательном состоянии, но с помощью сокамерников может проглотить лекарство. Затем Лавесси перетягивает ему ребра какими-то тряпками, которые достает из-под матраса. Неймар сочувственно смотрит, как Луис стонет от боли в сломанных ребрах. Но внимание Джуниора переключается на Месси, когда тот откашливается.  
  
— Расскажи, что произошло, — говорит Месси, пальцем указывая, чтобы Неймар встал с пола. Неймар вскакивает, подушка тут же слетает с его коленей. Ноги затекли, его слегка шатает, но он умудряется выпрямиться.  
  
— Я… мы… — он нервничает, будто сам избил Луиса, оглядывается на остальных, растеряв слова и не зная, с чего начать.  
  
Сокамерники на Неймара не смотрят. Маске качает головой, понимая, что нужно время, садится на свой стул и машет Рохо, чтобы тот занял пост у двери. Ди Мария будто не соображает, куда ему деваться, но тоже идет к Рохо. Лавесси не оглядывается, потому что сосредоточен на перевязке.  
  
Неймар смотрит на Месси и сглатывает. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что все произошло слишком быстро, что Гвардиола и Энрике схватили Луиса до того, как он успел что-то сделать, но… Месси делает шаг навстречу Неймару так внезапно, что тот не успевает отступить.  
  
— Расскажи мне, что случилось с Луисом, — медленно повторяет Месси. — А затем… — он берет Неймара за подбородок, поворачивая его голову на свет, — скажи, кто, черт возьми, оставил этот синяк на твоем лице.


	13. Теперь ты мой

Неймар облизывает губы и глубоко вздыхает, ощущая, как пальцы Месси сжимают его подбородок. Сильно, но не больно, только лишь убеждая Неймара не шевелиться. Честно говоря, он почти опешил от ярости, исходящей от Месси. Он не думал, что  _так_ много значит для него.  
  
— Неймар! — злобно рычит Маске в тишине камеры.  
  
— Мы… шли отдохнуть, — заикаясь, начинает Джуниор, пауза и правда слишком затянулась. Слова все еще трудно подобрать, язык словно распух во рту. Хочется сесть и съежиться. Но пронзительный взгляд Месси пригвоздил его к месту.  
  
— Луис сказал… сказал, что ты хочешь, чтобы я отдохнул. — От Месси нет никакой реакции, никаких признаков согласия или отрицания, поэтому он продолжает. — Мы почти пришли… и нас остановили Гвардиола и Энрике.  
  
За спиной раздается шипение, фамилия Гвардиолы вперемешку с матом, Неймар вздрагивает и косится назад.  
  
Это  _Агуэро_.  
  
Неймара это пугает. Агуэро хоть и слушается Месси, но вполне может съехать с катушек. Вести себя непредсказуемо. Но Агуэро просто бросает на них колкий взгляд и машет рукой, будто говоря: «продолжай давай». Неймар снова смотрит на Месси, только сейчас понимая, что вывернулся из хватки его пальцев.  
  
Наверное, не стоило этого делать.  
  
Но Месси ничего не говорит, он совершенно неподвижен. За исключением… пальцев. Он трет большим пальцем остальные, все еще следя за Неймаром.  
  
Он и раньше так делал. Когда растирал между пальцев тени, стертые с глаз Неймара.   
  
Блестящая пыль пачкала его кожу.  
  
Но макияж уже давно смыт.  
  
Неймар облизывает губы, вспоминая, что начинал рассказывать о случившемся.  
  
— Гвардиола и Энрике. Они остановили нас, — говорит он. — Луис заслонил меня. Он пытался… пытался меня защитить. Сказал, что мы нехорошо себя чувствуем и идем отдохнуть, чтобы потом вернуться к работе. — В горле Неймара першит от желчи. — Он проявлял уважение. Не хотел драки или еще чего-то. Но Энрике просто свалил его на землю и начал бить дубинкой!  
  
Месси наклоняет голову, его глаза все еще полны гнева.  
  
— А что делал Гвардиола?  
  
Неймар заставляет себя продолжать, хотя понимает, что только еще больше злит Месси.  
  
— Ничего. Он не останавливал Энрике. Вместо этого он заговорил о том, чтобы убить Луиса, — шепчет он, тяжело сглатывая — вена на лбу Месси начинает пульсировать. — А затем он оттолкнул Энрике и начал сам избивать Луиса, пинал его снова и снова, называл животным.  
  
Позади него Агуэро издает еще один звук, но на этот раз Неймар не оглядывается.  
  
Месси кивает, мрачно сжимая губы и наверняка зубы.  
  
— А потом он рассказал,  _что_ сделал Луис, да? Сказал, почему его называют каннибалом. — Он перестает потирать пальцы и снова протягивает руку, касаясь подбородка Неймара и разглядывая след на его щеке. — Он пытался напугать тебя? Вызвать отвращение, да? И попытался тебя подкупить? — другой рукой он касается щеки Неймара, кончиками пальцев едва ощупывая синяк.  
  
Неймар кивает — теперь Месси держит его крепко.  
  
— Потом он хотел подкупить меня.  
  
Маске смеется.  
  
— И ты поддался?  
  
Неймар не смотрит на него.  
  
— Нет, я не мог этого сделать. — Он смотрит на Месси, пытаясь понять, о чем тот думает. — Он хотел, чтобы я рассказал, что случилось с Игуаином. Сказал, что если я все расскажу… если скажу, что  _Месси_ убил его, то он… сделает для меня все, чтобы улучшить мое положение.  
  
Месси медленно моргает и опускает руки.  
  
— И ты этого не сделал. Почему?  
  
Неймар все еще ощущает призрак его прикосновений, поэтому он поворачивает голову, разрывая зрительный контакт. Он смотрит на Лавесси, который все еще перевязывает раненые ребра Луиса.  
  
— Причин много, — наконец шепотом говорит он, вспоминая, как друг звал его по имени, за что Энрике ударил его дубинкой. — Но потом… — он видит засохшую кровь у Луиса на голове. — Гвардиола вышел и себя и снова начал колошматить его.  
  
Он закрывает глаза.  
  
— Он пинал его и… я думал, что они правда его убьют. — Неймар чувствует, как сжимается его живот, когда он вспоминает, как блестели стальные носки ботинок Гвардиолы в тусклом свете коридора. — Но потом он остановился. — Неймар снова открывает глаза и смотрит на Месси.  
  
Ему вдруг становится ясно, что нужно решить,  _что говорить Месси про синяк._  
  
Потому что он лишь угрожал нажаловаться на Видаля Месси. Это было единственное, о чем он мог думать — гнев Месси, если кто-то тронет его вещи. И дело не в синяке на его щеке, а в том, что чилийцы хотели сделать с Луисом. Неймар не решает рассказать, что ударил его Видаль. Потому что если признается, и об этом станет известно, его сочтут стукачом и будут так считать до самого последнего дня его пребывания в тюрьме.  
  
А он не стукач.  
  
Поэтому он смело решает скрыть часть истории. Не говорить ни об одном чилийце, скрыть угрозы Видаля, взгляды Хары и оскорбления Меделя.  
  
Возможно, это станет самым глупым решением в его жизни (включая причину, по которой он угодил в тюрьму), но он решает сказать, что синяк оставил Гвардиола. И это нетрудно.   
  
Он просто трет щеку и опускает взгляд, делая вид, что ему больно.  
  
— Последнее, что он сказал, что я пожалею.  
  
У Месси между бровями появляется поперечная морщина, и Неймар испуганно думает, что Месси понял, что он сказал не все. Но аргентинец говорит лишь одно:  
  
— А ты? Ты сожалеешь? — спрашивает он с любопытством, будто ему правда интересно, почему Неймар отказался от предложения Гвардиолы.  
  
Неймар чувствует, как спадают тиски с его груди. Вранье сошло ему с рук. Он пытается не показывать своего облегчения, только переводит взгляд на Луиса.  
  
— Только о том, что Луис пострадал из-за меня, — признается он. — Я должен был помочь ему…  _больше_ , — говорит он, качая головой. — Но все, что я мог сделать, это убедиться, что с ним все в порядке… он правда меня не узнавал, не понимал, что произошло. — Он вздыхает. — Я думаю, он в итоге понял. Потому что он успокоился. Совсем.  
  
Агуэро бормочет себе под нос, но Неймар его не слышит.  
  
Но Месси, похоже, слышит, и с мимолетным раздражением закатывает глаза. Он сердито зыркает через плечо Неймара, а потом снова смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты предан. Уже, — мягко говорит он, снова касаясь лица Неймара. Уже в третий раз он приподнимает его подбородок, рассматривая его лицо, будто видит его впервые.  
Но на этот раз его пальцы скользят по его щеке, слегка сжимая. Большой палец поглаживает след, оставленный Видалем. Прикосновение полно ласки, нежности, которая сбивает Неймара с ног.  
  
Он может лишь смотреть на Месси широко распахнутыми глазами, не зная, что сказать.  
  
Он так устал… кажется, что с последнего момента, когда к нему так прикасались, прошла сотня лет…  
  
И это делает  _Месси_.  
  
Неймар чувствует в груди нечто, что не описать словами. Он не может дышать, тянется за чужой рукой, качнувшись на пальцах ног, пока не осекается, думая, что Месси придется его ловить. Потому что Неймар хочет этого, хочет чувствовать.  
  
И тут момент заканчивается.  
  
Месси опускает руки и идет к постели, у которой стоит Лавесси. Он явно закончил беседу, закончил с Неймаром, и теперь Джуниор чувствует себя каким-то потерянным.  
  
Онемел, будто еще ничего  _не закончилось._  
  
Он прокручивает в голове слова Месси снова и снова, ища в них скрытый смысл. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, провожая Месси взглядом и дрожа, стоя на месте и пытаясь перевести дыхание. Он чувствует, как Маске и Агуэро смотрят ему в спину, поэтому заставляет себя встать прямо и сохранять спокойствие. В конце концов, последнее, что ему хочется делать, это привлекать внимание. Поэтому он просто смотрит, как Месси очень тихо переговаривается с Лавесси.  
  
Лавесси кивает в ответ на его слова, чешет бороду и еле заметно улыбается. Он поднимает большой палец вверх, указывая на выход, и машет в сторону кровати. Месси ничего не говорит, но занимает место Лавесси, садясь на край койки. Он наклоняется ближе, осматривая перевязку и рану на голове Луиса. Тот не шевелится, закрыл глаза, кажется, что он спит. Лавесси не ждет никаких инструкций, только зыркает на Неймара и идет к двери.  
  
Маске откашливается, привлекая внимание Джуниора. Он заглядывает в ящик стола и достает оттуда рубашку. Обычную, но чистую.  
  
— Надень, а потом… — он тычет пальцем в сторону подоконника.  
  
Неймару не особо по нраву идея сидеть на холодном подоконнике, но теперь, видимо, это его законное место. Он не жалуется, стягивает окровавленную рубашку, а потом надевает новую, чистую. Он собирается бросить грязную одежду в корзину в углу, но Агуэро его останавливает.  
  
— Я заберу, — говорит он, протягивая руку.  
  
Неймар понятия не имеет, почему Агуэро раньше никогда не предлагал ему помощь, но теперь выбирать не приходится, вроде Кун теперь на его стороне, поэтому Неймар молча отдает ему рубашку.  
  
— Нет, — скучным голосом говорит Маске. — В мусорку, Кун. Забей.  
  
Агуэро продолжает улыбаться Неймару и зачем-то высовывает язык. Он обходит Неймара и выходит из камеры, будто то, что он только что пытался сделать, было совершенно обычным.  
  
Неймар все еще ничего не понимает, но покорно бросает рубашку в мусор и садится на подоконник. Он вот-вот забирается, но Месси его останавливает.  
  
— Не туда, — говорит он, все еще сидящий на краю койки.  
  
Неймар замирает, глядя на Маске так, будто ослышался. Но Маске не замечает его взгляда, потому что уставился на Месси, недоуменно приподняв бровь.  
  
— Сюда, — командует Месси, указывая на другой конец кровати.  
  
Там мало места, ведь там лежит Луис, но у стены для худого Неймара будет вполне нормально места. Поэтому он, слегка колеблясь, пересекает комнату и осторожно забирается в указанное пространство. Он движется медленно, чтобы не шевелить матрас, Луис, похоже, ничего не чувствует, возможно, слишком ошеломленный тем, что лекарство ему дал Агуэро.  
  
Месси не смотрит на него, потому что неотрывно глядит на Луиса, глубоко задумавшись.  
Неймар ерзает, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, засунув ноги под ноги Луиса. Он похлопывает его по бедру и разглядывает полоски ткани, обернутые вокруг ребер пострадавшего. Рука Месси осторожно скользит по ним, и Неймар понимает, что аргентинец все еще зол. Затем Джуниор подтягивает колени к груди и спрашивает сам себя, что же теперь делать.  
  
В камеру снова входит Лавесси, в руках у него небольшая миска с водой и полотенце. Он дает Маске взгляд, который Неймар не может распознать, а затем он отдает миску Месси. Никто ничего не говорит, но Месси забирает у него вещи. Затем Лавесси уходит, а Маске неожиданно следует за ним, оставляя Неймара наедине с Месси и Луисом.  
  
Месси все еще не смотрит на Неймара, а вместо этого окунает полотенце в воду. Неймар не уверен, зачем, но затем с восхищением наблюдает, как Месси начинает стирать засохшую кровь с головы Луиса. Снова и снова тщательно смачивает ткань, потом снова обтирает Луиса, стирая капли с его лица. Это медленный и методичный процесс, и, прежде всего,  _нежный_.  
  
Другого подходящего слова нет.  
  
Неймар упирается подбородком в колени и просто смотрит.  
  
Он не знает, как к этому относиться — самый страшный человек во всей тюрьме, мягко вытирает кровь другого заключенного.  
  
— Он соврал тебе, — внезапно говорит Месси, перебирая волосы Луиса и снова окуная полотенце в воду. Неймар ничего не говорит, поэтому Месси останавливается и смотрит на него. — Гвардиола. Он соврал насчет Луиса. Или, по крайней мере, я думаю, что соврал.  
  
— О чем ты? — спрашивает Неймар, его голос звучит странно для его собственных ушей. Он пытается скрыть свой интерес, но правда в том, что он жаждет узнать подробности.  
Месси смотрит на него из-под ресниц.  
  
— Он хотел тебя напугать. Наверное, сказал, что Луис ел людей, да? Сказал, почему они называют его каннибалом? — он смеется, но звук выходит мрачный.  
  
Неймар медленно кивает.  
  
Месси не выглядит удивленным, только снова смотрит на Луиса и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Он убивал людей, но они не знают, ел ли он их.  
  
— Тогда почему они называют его людоедом? — с любопытством спрашивает Неймар.  
Месси заканчивает протирать рану и разглаживает мокрые волосы Луиса, слегка касаясь его щеки, а потом и разбитой губы, возможно, размышляя, стоит ли обработать и ее. — Ну, он действительно вырвал им глотки, — продолжает Месси как ни в чем не бывало. — Сначала его пытали. Свели с ума… в конце концов, он вырвался на свободу, но к тому времени он уже не был собой. Убил их всех в приступе ярости, руками, ногтями и зубами. Его нашли всего в крови.  
  
По-видимому, Месси решает, что с губой Луиса все нормально, поэтому бросает грязное полотенце в миску с водой и ставит ее на пол.  
  
— Там была его фотография… он выглядел обезумевшим, рычал на тех, кто пытался его удержать. «Каннибал» — прекрасный заголовок, — говорит Месси, поворачиваясь к Неймару. — Все любят хорошие заголовки, так ведь?  
  
Неймар кивает. Он нервно вцепился руками в колени, не зная, как разговаривать с таким Месси. Это не тот смертоносный, страшный Месси, с которым он встречался раньше. Конечно, не тот Месси, которого Неймар видел, целующимся с Роналду. Этот Месси где-то посередине, ближе к нормальному человеку.  
  
Возможно.  
  
А, может, и нет.  
  
Месси долго смотрит на Неймара.  
  
— Конечно, может, ты уже имеешь представление о таких вещах… после твоей ситуации.  
  
Неймар моргает, пытаясь осмыслить слова Месси.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, почему я тюрьме, — говорит он, игнорируя першение в горле. — Откуда ты знаешь? — сердце начинает колотиться быстрее, дыхание перехватывает.  
  
Месси продолжает смотреть на Неймара, не подавая никаких признаков того, что видит, в каком тот состоянии.  
  
— Я знаю почти все, — говорит он, бросая взгляд на решетку, будто проверяя, одни ли они. — Иначе я бы не протянул так долго. Знания — сила. И я хорошо осведомлен. У меня люди повсюду. И ты скоро это поймешь.  
  
Неймар чувствует, как кровь отхлынивает от щек, задаваясь вопросом, не намекает ли Месси на то, что случилось с Видалем. Потому что Месси никак не мог об этом знать, потому что его не было в коридоре. В коридоре никого не было.  
  
— Ты достаточно преданный, и стал таким довольно быстро, — внезапно говорит Месси, отвлекая Неймара от приступа паники. Похоже, он ничего не понимает. Его рука — на голове Луиса, он начинает перебирать темные пряди, даже не осознавая, что он это делает.  
  
— Ты и раньше так говорил, — вспоминает Неймар, громко стуча зубами и все еще вжимая подбородок в колени. — Но… но… — он теряет остатки слов и почти прикусывает язык. — Но Луис мой друг, — наконец выдыхает он в тишину камеры. — Это не преданность… он мой друг.  
  
Месси наклоняет голову к плечу.  
  
— Сначала ты предан мне, а не Луису. Но Луис… не многие назовут его своим другом. — Пальцы Месси продолжают играть с волосами уругвайца. — Ты видел, как к нему относится охрана… как с ним обращается Кун. Они все ведут себя так, будто он ниже их. Будто он — ничто. Большинство уругвайцев с ним не имеют ничего общего. — Его лицо совершенно пустое. — Но ты называешь его другом.  
  
Он произносит слово друг так, будто не понимает его смысла.  
  
Неймару неловко. Он не знает, что Месси хочет от него услышать.  
  
Через мгновение губы Месси искривляет полуулыбка.  
  
— Твои прикосновения успокаивали его, пока Почо пытался его осмотреть. Тебя Луис узнавал. — Он смотрит на Луиса и убирает руку с его волос, пожимая плечами. — Это очень странно. Обычно в плохие моменты он не понимает, кто находится рядом с ним. Ну… как он может понимать, если теряет сам себя. Куна это раздражает. — Но Месси говорит все это с любовью, будто это вовсе его не трогает.  
  
Неймар мысленно взвешивает этот короткий монолог. Он думает, что это самая длинная реплика, которую когда-либо говорил ему Месси, и даже если речь исключительно о Луисе, Неймар понимает. Ясно, что Луис значит для Месси намного больше, чем он думал.  
  
Но, возможно, для Неймара это верный путь.  
  
Он дружит с Луисом. Может, когда ему станет лучше, он сможет убедить Месси, что Неймар не ищет неприятностей. И, может быть, с помощью Луиса, Месси, в конце концов, примет его… может быть, Неймар наконец-то найдет свое место.  
  
— Прости… — шепчет он, — что ему причинили боль. — Он прикусывает губу. — В следующий раз я постараюсь сделать больше.  
  
И он постарается. Не будет просто стоять и смотреть, как избивают его друга.  
Месси снова поворачивается к Неймару.  
  
— И что ты хочешь от меня взамен? — мягко спрашивает он. Улыбка почти исчезла, а выражение лица снова пустое. Он выпрямляется, тени закрывают его, теперь почти ничего разглядеть невозможно, только его руки. — Какую услугу? — спрашивает он. Это напоминает Неймару о том, насколько он опасен.  
  
Неймар дергается и поднимает голову.  
  
— Я-я-я… ничего не прошу, — заикается он, слишком напуганный, чтобы даже думать об этом. — Я не помог ему не из-за каких-то одолжений. — Он помнит, что произошло в последний раз, когда Месси «задолжал» ему услугу. — Мне ничего не нужно! — беспомощно восклицает Неймар.  
  
Это не совсем правда.  
  
Но то, чего он хочет…  
  
Месси наклоняется вперед, его темные глаза блестят в приглушенном свете.  
  
— Хм. Ты действительно ничего не понимаешь, ведь так.  
  
Это не вопрос, поэтому Неймар не чувствует необходимости отвечать.  
  
Месси понимает это.  
  
— Ты работаешь в прачечной? Алвес притащил тебя туда, как только тебя привезли, чтобы присматривать за тобой. Там работают бразильцы. — Он пожимает плечами. — Что-то насчет поддержания формы, я слышал. Хочешь остаться там?  
  
Неймар моргает.  
  
— Что?  
  
Месси моргает в ответ.  
  
— Мы не работаем в прачечной. Мы работаем на производстве. — Он машет рукой. — Работа не слишком интересная, но льгот больше. У тебя будет время подумать, перевести дыхание… — он наклоняет голову. — Ты хочешь работать на производстве или в прачечной?  
Неймар сомневается. Он думает о Дани, Рафе и Марсело… о том, что они бросили его.  
  
— Как скажешь, — выдыхает он, пытаясь скрыть свою боль.  
  
Честно говоря, он просто хочет куда-то вписаться. И если Месси готов принять его…  
  
Аргентинец смотрит на него, снова скрываясь в тени.  
  
— Ты очень глуп, раз говоришь такое. Со временем научишься. Но это неважно. Теперь ты принадлежишь мне. И значит, останешься со мной.  
  
Неймар не видит его лицо, не видит глаз и не может понять, доволен ли этим Месси. Видно лишь яркие татуировки… и черт, как же Неймару они интересны, хотя рисунки ничего ему не говорят. Конечно, даже если бы Неймар мог их видеть, Месси наверняка бы не позволил ему их разглядывать.  
  
Месси резко встает, игнорируя подпрыгнувший матрас, подходит к столу, садится в кресло и поочередно открывает ящики.  
  
Неймар наблюдает за ним, чувствуя, что он и прошел и одновременно провалил испытание.  
Однако у него нет времени волноваться по этому поводу, потому что снова приходит Лавесси. Он передает что-то Месси, затем бросает что-то Неймару прямо в руки.  
  
— Быстрее соображай, парень! — рявкает он, и Неймар за пару секунд успевает очухаться и крепко схватить нечто.  
  
Это бутерброд, завернутый в пакет.  
  
И это, пожалуй, самая аппетитная вещь, которую Неймар видел за последний месяц. Желудок урчит, и Неймар понимает, что они пропустили обед.  
  
— Спасибо, — с опозданием говорит он ухмыляющемуся Лавесси.  
  
— Нет проблем, — говорит тот, подмигивая и выходя из камеры.  
  
Неймар осторожно разворачивает бутерброд и начинает есть, не помня, когда последний раз он ел что-то столь же вкусное. Он думает, что это ростбиф, там еще сыр и немного увядшего салата и даже несколько крошечных кусочков помидора. Он заканчивается слишком быстро, Неймар облизывает пальцы, съедает даже крошки, прилипшие к пакету. Затем он с грустным видом сворачивает его в шарик и смотрит на Месси.  
  
Он открывает рот, собираясь спросить, почему, но прикусывает язык.  
  
Бутерброд Месси лежит нетронутым на столе, и Неймар не понимает, почему он не ест. Затем снова появляется Агуэро, он заходит в камеру, засунув руки в карманы и напевая под нос мелодию. Он проходит по камере и запрыгивает на стол, прямо на бумаги.  
  
Месси не отрывает взгляда от Неймара. Агуэро разворачивает бутерброд.  
  
— Сегодня есть не будешь? — спрашивает он, кусая хлеб. Он шумно жует и издает преувеличенно довольный звук. — Ммм! — восклицает он, улыбаясь Месси и демонстрируя застрявший в зубах салат.  
  
Месси ничего не говорит, только пихает ноги Агуэро, вытаскивая из-под его задницы конверт.  
  
— Неймар больше не работает в прачечной, — говорит он, поднимая конверт вверх. — Скажи Мартино, чтобы исправил это в системе. Лишних проблем не хочу.  
  
Улыбка Агуэро вянет, но он послушно убирает конверт в карман.  
  
— Да, да, — кивает он, помахивая ногами. Его взгляд прикован к Неймару, который все еще сидит возле Луиса.  
  
Неймар нервно сжимает шарик из пакета в зубах.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я… — спрашивает Агуэро, наклоняя голову к Месси. Он что-то шепчет, вроде бы. Затем он откидывается назад, все еще глядя на кровать. Его улыбка становится шире, потому что он видит замешательства Неймара.  
  
Месси не отвечает, забирает у Агуэро бутерброд и откусывает. Он касается бедра Агуэро пальцем, и Неймар не сразу понимает, что в том кармане лежит конверт.  
  
— Да, хорошо, — повторяет Агуэро, спрыгивая со стола. Его рука быстро гладит плечи Месси, после чего он отправляется к двери.  
  
Напоследок показав Неймару средний палец.


End file.
